


What Should've Been

by AvyTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff and Angst, Forgiving Levi, Guilty Erwin, Jealousy, M/M, More tags to be added, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, Romance, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wet Dream, gay dorks, sexual daydreaming, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyTan/pseuds/AvyTan
Summary: After a divorce, Erwin copes with regret in what should've been from the very beginning. Levi obliges as the coping system, of course.





	1. Prologue: Initiation

Erwin usually looks into the eyes of the one he is speaking to. It’s out of respect and basic manners, just how he was raised. He especially drowns into the eyes of a lover, however, listening extra carefully – just like he chooses to grow as a person and man…

But this time, Erwin threw all that out the window.

With a stern look on his features, he sat at the edge of the bed with his back turned to the woman who stared at his shoulders in question. They were supposed to be celebrating their first year anniversary as a married couple and instead of a promised spontaneous night, Erwin decided to throw all the cards on the table. He was still in his work clothes while she displayed herself in lingerie as promised, but the air was thick with tension; the intentions were no longer needed. 

It had all went to shit, just like he was warned by _him_. But Erwin stupidly wanted to prove _him_ wrong by marrying this woman. It was clear now: he wasn’t happy and she wasn’t happy either – at least not anymore.

She leaned back against the headboard of their bed, sighing. Tucking a curl behind her ear, she felt a pinch of embarrassment and covered herself with the bed sheet.

“What do you want from me, Erwin?” 

Her voice was surprisingly calm and it only made him tense up. She was always skilled at reading the situation and Erwin actually let out a breath he was holding. He hoped she would speak up first because even he didn’t know how to form a proper sentence at the moment.

Erwin hardly glanced at her, catching her blurred figure at his peripheral vision. If it were any other man, she'd be easily ravished with the simple glimpse of her silhouette. Yes, she was desirable, but not to the man currently in the room. He _didn’t_ want to look at her.

In fact, he was disgusted.

“A divorce,” he said finally. Even with that, Erwin still couldn’t look at her. Now he just hoped she wouldn't laugh.

“Alright, I agree.”

Erwin remained stern, yet relieved, allowing greater space for a moment of silence. Of course she’d agree.

“Though I’d like to know the reason behind it…?” Her tone was one of boredom, like this was a threatening topic scratched over and over again.

 _You know damn well why_ , is what he wanted to retort. Perhaps start a good ol’ fashioned fight. But when that’s happened in the past, all she did was deny. Deny, deny, and deny some more. She’s played coy this whole year and did a terrible job hiding every single piece of evidence that she’s cheated on him. 

Whatever, he could care less up to this point. 

“Okay, fine,” she backed down, before adding a threat: “But it’s going to be expensive.”

Erwin bowed his head, annoyed. Although she was most likely saying this to test his patience, Erwin reminded himself that he had faults in this marriage, including more than half the reason she’s possibly cheated, even.

“It doesn’t have to be,” he soothed, lifting his head, "if you cooperate.”

Now it was her turn to be silent. Was she sneering at him? Sneering at his common way of pretending to be cool when he should scream and yell, just like she stubbornly wanted him to? Was she sorry for him because she  _knows_ the reason behind his sudden request?

“I want the house.”

Wincing in surprise, Erwin decided to turn his head over his shoulder to finally pay her a glance. A negotiation?

“That’s all." She nodded as if answering his question. “Everything else is yours. I won’t… Rather, I’m not interested in your money.”

He stared now, somewhat doubtful, but she caught the way his brows scrunched together and spared him a small smile.

“I promise.”

At first it seemed fake to him. She was being way too accepting and reasonable, but the air around the two became lighter and...suddenly friendly?

After a short moment of his lingered staring, Erwin nodded in place of a handshake. Without another word, he left the room – her room now.

**ღ    ღ    ღ**

Levi was making tea when there’s a gentle knock on his door. If it weren’t for the silence in his kitchen after the cluttering sounds of tea preparation, he wouldn’t have heard it. Setting his cup on the counter, he goes to the door and, without checking through the peep hole, he opened the door to frown at his guest. It was unexpected, granted, but not surprised.

“Erwin…?” Levi tilted his head in wonder but soon hums an ‘oh’ when he connected the dots. The date and time was precise, as Erwin promised. He searched for blue eyes and beckons the owner forward.

“Come inside.”

Levi’s voice was gentle and it was everything Erwin needed to be consoled on that moment. Despite that, he hesitated, but Levi had taken his shaky hand to lead him inside and closed the door before Erwin could back away. The night was quite chilly and the inside of Levi's place felt immediately cozy to the silent man. 

“I made tea,” Levi continued to offer, acting like it was just another day. But all he got was the silent treatment as Erwin stared at nothing in particular.

Sighing hopelessly, Levi raised his arms to begin unwrapping Erwin’s scarf when he felt a hand cupping the back of his head and was slowly pulled in for what he knew was to be a kiss – but Levi’s palm blocked it, becoming a thin wall in between a desire even he wanted. His hand gently tapped Erwin’s lips as they stared at each other in silence.

Silver versus blue.

Erwin wore the look of a beggar while Levi’s was strained with an apology. In the sense of affectionate touching, he's never rejected Erwin, the man he’s stubbornly loved since landing sight upon the discovery of those icy blue eyes…

“Don’t get me wrong, Erwin,” Levi whispered, “I'm up for a cuddle, but I don’t think it’s a good idea considering the situation.”

Erwin blinked away, looking at his lips in need. He needed Levi. He needed to claim this man’s warmth with an embrace he never knew he had in him. But he shook those desires away with a chuckle and looked into Levi’s loving gaze once again.

“No, you’re right,” he said softly, finally finding his voice, and took the small hand at his lips. Erwin kissed every bit of Levi’s knuckles lovingly instead. “Besides, if you’d let me, I know I wouldn’t be able to stop myself furthermore.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Levi smirked, playfully bopping his chin. “I’m no fucking rebound.”

“Definitely not.” Erwin smiled, kissing the back of his hand this time. They both knew that wasn’t the case, but it was casual humor just to calm the mood…

_Let’s start from scratch._


	2. o1

**_One year ago…_ **

Frank Sinatra was the sooth to Levi’s spiking irritation. The faint and skillful crooning of the singer surrounded the dim room as laughter filled his surroundings, followed by the clinking of champagne and wine glasses. This wasn’t Levi’s environment but he was here because he chose to show up last minute. Now he regretted it.

“This is bullshit.”

“Levi, you’ve been grumbling all day,” Hange said at his side, playfully nudging his shoulder to distract the furrow in his brows. “Cheer up, will ya? It’s a joyous occasion!”

He rolled his eyes with a sigh, mumbling, “Joyous occasion, my ass…”

“Aw, c’mon! Our friend just got _married!_ ” Hange clapped her enthusiasm but raised a brow as it failed to transfer over to the shorter man. She leaned into him. “What’s with you anyway?”

Levi had tuned her out to stare directly at the reason for his frown. The bright golden sheer was easy to spot and he found himself staring when Erwin’s profile appeared for Levi to take in. He could see how Erwin’s eyes crinkled in a smile to whatever words of encouragement he was receiving from some wisecrack old man. The blue in his gentle eyes were darker in this god-awful light and it only made Erwin somber in that generic tux.

 _What a shame…_ Levi preferred him out in the natural light of the sun, where he could catch every streak of blue criss-crossing in his irises – that striking ice gutting his heart like a helpless guppy. For his attire, Levi could just walk up and loosen _at least_ one button on that collar shirt. Erwin was nothing but definition of proper but even Levi knew that he’d prefer freeing his collarbone to breathe a bit. That and because it was the candy to Levi’s selfish gaze.

But of course all this ‘by the book’ bullshit was the bride’s decision. Weddings were just an excuse for the bride to bitch out and be practically treated as royalty until the end of the event – or at least that’s how Levi saw it. Either that or it's his jealousy. Yep, just jealousy – not that he'd ever admit it though. 

However,  he couldn't just blame the bride. Levi found the second source to blame: another blonde with excruciating facial hair and round glasses fitted for an asshole, Erwin's father. This man had the end of the stick to control Erwin long ago with an inheritance to his company, but only if he'd marry. And of-fucking-course it had to be a woman. Unfortunately, this had been discussed way before Erwin and Levi developed a relationship back in their college days.

Levi suspected then that Erwin's father only brought up the marriage subject because he may have picked up on their hushed relationship, but Erwin thought otherwise. 

 _"We're in college,"_ was Erwin's reason back then.  _"Maybe... Levi, maybe we're just experimenting."_

Levi punched him square on his perfect jaw after that. At the time Erwin was only trying to explain his father's persistence on the marriage matter, but Levi took it personal. His sexual orientation was a secret up until high school but the live proof began with Erwin, yet the idiot basically implied their relationship being a college phase.

 _"Fuck off. I'll do the honors to leave you alone, so you can marry your damsel in distress."_ He stormed off after that, just in time before angry tears wet his cheeks. Angry because he had fallen in love with the prick. Hell, fallen in love for the first time in his life. 

_"We're done, Smith."_

But they weren't, at least not for Levi. Because even Levi knew he didn't mean it, yet it had to be said and Levi made sure it wasn't Erwin who said it. He couldn't bear to allow Erwin break it off when he was the one who _wanted_ a relationship after Levi rejected him multiple times before finally caving in. 

Levi hated him for so long after that, resented him deeply, yet the love for Erwin won by a long stride that with time, he allowed them to become and stay friends. 

_Smiths... What bastards._

The sound of Erwin’s laugh snapped Levi out of his ranting and reminiscing thoughts. He looked right at him again, feeling his hands twitch when Erwin wrapped an arm around his bride’s shoulders ( _not the waist?)_  and his eyes narrowed when she placed a gloved hand at Erwin’s chest before dropping it right away.

 _Hm?_ Levi quirked a curious brow. He observed how she wouldn't even notice when Erwin occasionally glanced down at her as she spoke. Erwin was trying his habit, trying the adoring look for her, his wife, but the moment she'd catch him looking, Erwin ripped his eyes away and focused on his guest instead.

Levi noticed. He saw discomfort between the two already, that he couldn't help but compare. Levi had placed his hand on that chest before and that simple gesture had Erwin reacting twice the expectation: pulling the frowning man into such an endearing embrace (though he secretly loved it) that Levi could just picture hearts sprouting out of his constrictor.

Erwin had wrapped that same arm around Levi before, but around his  _waist_   _–_ not shoulders – just so Levi could be closer and have Erwin kiss his temple.

And, lastly, they could easily get lost in eachother’s eyes without saying a single word. Just one look and it was enough to fulfill their deepest feelings. Aside proper, that blond sap was also the definition of affection, yet it lacked at a such ‘special’ occasion.

“Levi? Yoohoo!”

Levi smirked, ignoring the waving hand at his face attempting to earn his attention.

“He doesn’t want this,” he said absentmindedly.

“Huh? What?”

Hange leaned forward this time, flinching when Levi finally looked at her.

“Let’s get drunk, Hange.”

He’d been lost in his thoughts for a bit and suddenly that bored look returned to his features just to request such a thing.

“Pfft! You don’t need to tell _ME_ that, shortie!” Of course she was easily swerved from having him explain his comment, or observation. “Someone has to shove the class out of this wedding at some point!”

Levi huffed in a slight laugh as she was already ordering their first round of shots.

“I’ll need it if I’m dealing with all these phonies all night.”

He caught the glass as it slid over, clinking it with Hange’s before turning his head forward only to look directly at the only person who could tame his heart. Erwin smiled in return, the lingering type reserved for the cobalt gaze that continues to jump start his pulse. At first, the blond's expression was of surprise, but the pleasant type of surprise to see that such stoic man decided to show up. Erwin couldn't help but soften the look in his bright eyes as he mouthed "thank you" from across the room.

A brow twitched amusingly.  _For_ _what, you idiot?_

Nodding at nothing, Levi decided to gracefully raise his glass along with his middle finger from the glass, flipping Erwin off sideways with a smirk. He saw Erwin ducking his head in a laugh, seemingly accepting of Levi’s gift of endearment before having to look away when a couple approached him and the bride; meanwhile Levi retracted his finger around the glass and threw his head back along with the shot, chugging it easily.

_Yes, Erwin, that includes you._

"Cheers, fucking phony."

…

Not even thirty minutes went by and Hange was already making a fool of herself. Mike even made his appearance but only because she wouldn’t let go of his leg after being rejected on helping to pull a prank on Erwin – the prank being pulling out his chair before taking a seat just so she could see Erwin fall on his ass.

Apparently she’d find that elementary prank hilarious but only because she was drunk as fuck, while Levi barely felt the buzz in his system. For a man his size, his alcohol tolerance was incredible; it surprised even himself. But the effect still helped loosen him up a bit, boosting up his humor as he enjoyed the entertainment of watching an honorary Harvard graduate with a PHD tripping balls over an ice sculpture carved of a swan. That was until he had to step in and have to yank Hange away because she was on the verge of licking such masterpiece.

“Oi! Pull your shit together!”

Levi grunted as he finally plopped a giggling Hange down on the bar stool. Mike had to catch her fall again as she leaned too far to the right and straightened her up. They had a section specifically assigned for Erwin’s close friends but considering the situation, Levi decided that carrying dead weight to the bar area was far more appropriate, where they sought refuge away from being kicked out.

“She wasn’t kidding about shoving class out of here,” Mike reminded, scratching the scruff on his chin.

“Hmph. It’s the most fun I’ve had today, at least.”

“Not a fan of weddings, Ackerman?”

Levi glared at Mike, not a fan of the sarcasm in his voice. He was Erwin’s best friend and the best man for the event, the only one aware of Levi's past with the blonde, the only one who could’ve managed to convince Erwin out of marriage but didn’t, so of course Mike's first instinct was to tease the losing end. Levi annoyingly blinked away from Mike, about to return the sarcasm with signature sass when Hange suddenly snored awake and sprung up between them.

“LEVI!” She grabbed his wrist after unknowingly recovering from a ten-second nap the same moment a woman had ran up to the lot. 

“Mike, you’re needed!” The random woman, presumably Mike’s wedding partner, reached to him and stole the best man, leaving the drunk and grump in charge of the bar once more.

“Levi!" Hange whined after being ignored the first time. "Hey, hey...dance with me, ye midget!”

“Fuck off, shit glasses– Wait, _where_ are your glasses?”

“ _Juuu_ no fun!” Hange hiccuped and burped at the same time, ignoring Levi’s question. “Whatcha goin’do then?”

Levi then noticed that the missing pair of eye-wear was clipped onto her belt loop. How and when they got there was not worth his curiosity. Instead he went back to study the room as he decided to sober down with a bottle of water. The sobering came quickly when he realized the first dance was currently in session. Apparently the MC had announced their next event but dealing with Hange diminished his attention span. 

Erwin currently stood alone in the middle of the floor, waiting for the cue of the music chosen to present the bride. He took a deep breath and Levi swore to see a troubled look on his handsome features, as if he was thinking hard about something…before turning to the crowd on his right and looked directly into Levi’s eyes. That troubled look quickly ceased.

Levi's grip around the water bottle tightened nervously as the two shared a distant yet intimate stare-down. Silver eyes widened a fraction to recognize it was the same look Erwin wore when Levi first confessed to him long ago. That look of bewilderment, curiosity...desire, even. 

_Don't._

Erwin had hesitated at first –he recalled– but then proceeded to shock Levi when those desireful hands cradled his blushing face before Erwin kissed the smaller man passionately, because he loved the bravery, the boldness. Levi felt the appreciation with every movement of their lips and experienced his tongue in ecstasy as this occurred in front of a crowd. Uncaring of the mix-matched looks, Erwin pulled away and gazed into his eyes to prove mutual feelings.

_"Levi, you have no idea..."_

_Erwin, stop..._

_"Look what you do to me-"_

A sudden round of applause brought him back.

Levi felt his face heat up, able to easily hear his husky voice in his head, and forced himself to break off contact. He turned his head away so his eyes were hooded when the bride joined the floor to take Erwin hand in hand. The music played but Levi refused to watch, because not only was his jealousy building, but now he was pissed off at himself. He could feel his eyes watering, sneering when a tear dared to escape down his cheek.

_God damn it, Erwin._

Levi _still_ loved the bastard. The moment the engagement news spread, he tried to let go and move on, because they were friends and Levi had barely accepted it. He even disciplined himself in order to hold back a shitload of protests and bitching just so he could prove it. But without a doubt, what he felt for the guy was permanent. He loved Erwin. No matter how many times his eyes rolled at Erwin’s idiotic jokes, no matter how hard Levi tried to grimace at his sappiness and failed miserably, secretly becoming a weakness, Levi loved that thick-headed, blue-eyed beautiful man, wholeheartedly. Not even the most hard-ass person such as himself could fake it.

“Look a’them!” Hange slurred loud enough to make Levi jump in his seat. “Ain’t they cute~!”

Levi huffed a laugh, realizing his cheeks were damp with pansy tears. He quickly dried the evidence before gathering the bit of courage to raise his head and judge Hange’s ridiculous statement for himself. Granted, they moved gracefully just like in those lame romance movies, and they were doing a great job at not stepping on each other’s feet. She was enamored, Levi could tell, who wouldn't? But after what just happened before she showed up to interrupt their simple moment of staring at each other, silently begging for assurance, Levi could click his tongue in confidence instead of jealousy – which mingled anyway.

 _I warned you._ _You're lying to yourself, Smith._

What he told Erwin a week before his wedding, he could confirm he meant it for sure.

“Hm, I give it a year.”

**ღ    ღ    ღ**

**_Present Day_ **

 

“Go ahead, say it.”

Levi paused the teacup at his lips, lowering it to glance at Erwin. He had the look of someone waiting to be scolded as his light eyes stared at the wood surface of the table they had situated themselves on. Levi’s ‘dinner’ table was nothing but a small square meant for four people (because he had no use for an extravagant dinner table), so they sat closely adjacent to each other. It wasn’t on purpose; Erwin chose to sit close instead of facing the other across the table after Levi had chosen his seat first.

They had just finished talking about Erwin’s current situation and Levi patiently sat through it listening, nodding, humming and grimacing in responses. It even gave him a spark of pride knowing he was the first to know instead of Mike.

“What are you babbling about?” Levi muttered and sipped his tea.

“That you were right,” Erwin reminded, his hand clenching around the cup. “And I was wrong.”

Levi leaned back on the chair, waiting for Erwin to look at him, but the blonde was so fixed on avoiding that. So Levi let out a low laugh.

“I don’t have to,” he assured, smirking when Erwin finally looked at him, puzzled. “You’re here with the face of an idiot. Actions speak louder than words.”

“…I suppose so.”

Levi cringed at his tone, frowning at the sullen feel in the air and nudged Erwin’s knee with his under the table to snap him out of it.

“Kidding. Lighten up, Smith. Why would I crave to indulge in your misery?” Levi gently shoved his arm this time, causing the tea in  Erwin's cup to slightly spill on his fingers. “Christ, did she suck all the humor out of you?”

Erwin chuckled, rolling his eyes at the crudeness behind that statement, and reached for a napkin to dry off his hand, while Levi rested his cheek at the back of his hand to watch.

“How did she take it?” Levi poked his curiosity and hoped it wasn’t too intrusive.

“She threatened at first but took it well at the end. Only wants the house in exchange for a smooth divorce.”

“The house?” Levi set his cup down with a loud clunk on the table. “ _Your_ house? Erwin, you’re just going to gift it to her?”

Erwin said nothing and it only made Levi gawk.

“Just like that, huh?”

“Believe it or not, yielding the house is far cheaper than fighting with a woman.”

Levi had an awkward moment of opening and closing his mouth, searching for an arguing statement. But then he shrugged, huffing a laugh.

“Don’t know much about women, but I trust that as a fact.”

“It is, plus the process to finalize won’t take long thanks to cooperation from both parties.”

Levi hummed, defeated by that answer. It made sense. Granted, he couldn’t relate to the bullshit Erwin was going through and was about to go through, yet he couldn’t help but sympathize. He was so used to Erwin as the carefree man who lived in the moment, an opportunist, hoping for the next day. But now Levi saw the color out of him, which brought the next intrusive question.

“Erwin, did you even earn what you were promised?” He referred to the inheritance from his father. It didn’t surprise him when Erwin pursed his lips and shook his head, because even Levi had predicted this outcome.

“Never heard of it again, which is why it affected the marriage. I was warming up to her but at the same time expecting a trade. When nothing came my way and my father admitted his lies, I lost my grip. I was stubborn to realize but my interest was clearly superficial-”

Levi scoffed in agreement.

“-because the interest in her vanished that same day I stepped into that house I no longer recognized, a place I no longer wanted to belong to.” Erwin abandoned his tea for a moment and sighed. “That’s why it didn’t hurt to accept her conditions on keeping the house. It never felt like it belonged to me.”

 _You should've listened to me._ Levi wanted to say it, but couldn't bring himself to point more fingers. It was obvious there was a lot more to talk about; there was so much that needed explanation. But all he could focus on is the tension in Erwin. It was almost rare to see such a stern look on him when he's usually the one with the annoying aura of positivity, yet here was Levi trying to cheer him up. And for what?

"Well," Levi murmured, somewhat aloof, "what's done is done now."

In fact, the seriousness of the atmosphere bothered Levi so much that he didn’t even notice when his hand reached out to cup Erwin’s cheek and turned him so they faced each other. Without a word, Erwin’s eyes focused on silver while Levi was absorbed on scanning his face. His thumb rubbed circles on his defined cheekbone, tracing the movement when Erwin smiled at the touch. It's been a while since they've encountered each other like this. Levi fought the urge to smile, refusing to give Erwin the satisfaction of relief to touch him again. Admittedly, Levi loved this bone structure as many of Erwin's attractive features; his masculinity could be spotted a mile away and even his silhouette shaped him as such.

Levi sighed. His fingers then trailed upwards so he could brush over his brow, acknowledging the twitch as it tickled Erwin, and before he knew, his hand was combing through blonde hair. His touch was gentle, longing as his hand brushed all the way to the nape of Erwin's neck. Levi paused, his thumb and forefinger gently kneading the area. 

It was all the same but there was something different about everything Levi loved about this man. Those cheekbones seemed flatter because it lacked that teasing smile; his thick brows showed no emotion when they usually shaped the base of Erwin’s charm. And his hair… Well, it was the same annoying color, but the texture was off, not as smooth as he remembered.

The last time he was able to do this was a few years back, when their intimacy flared. It was Levi's obsession to brush through that hair, mussing it when its usual neatness annoyed the shit out of him. His favorite, he recalled, was having his hands tangled in Erwin's hair, tugging at it because Erwin knew how to break that steeled armor and have him moaning in heat.

_"So good...Levi-"_

Levi flinched at that sudden memory and pulled back his hand as if what he just touched was foreign. He glanced at anything but Erwin for a moment, surprised at himself for having crude thoughts. One more second of that and he might've climbed onto Erwin's lap because he craved to have the blonde in his memory rather than seeing him so out of it. And then he looked at Erwin again, taking in the concerned expression when only one particular person came to mind to blame. 

“Erwin, what did she do to you?”

He blinked. “Pardon?”

Levi frowned after hearing himself, realizing it was supposed to stay in his thoughts, but Erwin seemed to have caught the gist of his question.

“She did nothing, Levi.” He chuckled to confirm said statement. But Levi knew him well enough to see the fake smile.

“No, you're different.”

“Am I?"

“She _cheated_ on you,” Levi stated the obvious.

“Well, yes." He nodded. "But I practically cheated as well.”

Levi's brows furrowed and leaned away in shock, as if that offended him too.

“Not as in sleeping with another person,” Erwin corrected quickly. “I just… I wasn’t… Well, let’s just say I allowed what she did to happen.”

“You’re not making sense.”

Erwin sighed in frustration and smiled awkwardly. “Levi… Don't make me say it.” He smiled because he could feel his cheeks burning up, twirling the cup he abandoned. Suddenly he felt like the teenager who couldn't admit his thoughts, but the one who demanded his voice was none other but the type who would sock the life out of him if he stayed quiet too long. Erwin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in before letting it out.

“I wanted her to lose interest so I had an excuse to end such an empty marriage."

Levi sneered. That answer didn't seem to satisfy him and prepared to push Erwin further, until he heard the words to tame him.

"It should’ve been you, Levi… I'm sorry.”  

Those words hung in the air for a moment. Levi’s expression softened and an ache within rattled him.

"I'm different because I made a fool out of myself."

Levi thought he would feel victorious, rub it on his face on how right he was for this result, but he just felt guilty. He must admit, seeing Erwin this beat up emotionally wasn’t his favorite; in fact, Levi wanted to make him happy. He felt the responsibility to do so…

"What you said to me that night," Erwin continued, "the week before my wedding, was so branded into my thoughts that even during the event I was torn with my decision and, from across the room, torn with you."

Levi nodded, recalling how Erwin looked at him at the wedding, matching his words exactly. Well, at least those wandering frustrations were put to rest.

"Obviously, my heart wasn’t with her - and I don't blame her. She'd come home late at night on a regular basis with the scent of another man, happier than ever, and I knew. After today, I hope you know why I’m here. I provided everything but her sexual needs - and refused to unless I imagined you in her place. ”

Levi bit the inside of his lip, imagining that, though it was cruel. He said nothing at first and Erwin took the chance to finally take a portion of his awaiting drink. The silence was taking over and of course Levi had a way to break it. He couldn't help but chuckle before voicing it out loud.

 “Yeah. That’s _obviously_ because the gay in you never left, dumbass.”

Erwin choked on his tea, having to cover his mouth when a bit of it spilled out after spluttering a laugh. Levi pressed his lips together to contain a laugh, silently patting himself on the back after turning the tension around. Erwin was at the end of his fits of chuckles, needing more napkins to clean off again, then fondly watched Levi lifting the cup to his lips in a smile to finish the rest of his tea. Erwin noted the way Levi picked up the cup, fingers held at the rim like a crane picking up a prize. How could he forget that kink? It was a strange factor of adoration.

“I’m glad you haven’t changed, Levi.”

“What, were you expecting me to be frolicking around some roses?”

Erwin chuckled, grateful for those continuous sarcastic responses. The hands around his cup fidgeted, craving to caress the furrow between Levi’s brow. That was a another strange factor Erwin found cute but, of course, never told Levi that if he wanted to live longer. He wanted to touch him... _Please, just..._

And just like Levi did earlier, Erwin found his desire and reached for Levi’s hand out of old habit. His hand hesitated at first but his long fingers yearned forth and padded the back of Levi’s hand gently, as if trying to test the waters first. Levi stilled at the tingle, waiting until Erwin’s gentle eyes slowly made their way to meet his stoic gaze. The begging look returned to those deep blue pools and Levi felt a string to his heart rip; every bit of guard melting.

“I’m not a wild animal, Erwin,” said Levi, turning his hand upwards to grab Erwin’s and raised it by his face. “You can touch me.”

Erwin raised his brows and his eyes lit up, nodding in gratitude. He dared not spoil the chance, slowly untangling from the smaller hand, and invited himself to cradle the familiar shape of Levi’s face, the perfect size to his hand.

_Finally._

Levi remained stoic yet his heart drummed aggressively, inwardly melting into his touch. His hand gently curled around Erwin's wrist and slowly expanded as it caressed down his toned forearm to encourage him. Every vein on Erwin's arm that Levi padded over tingled him all over, forgetting it was one of his many strange turn-ons, including rolled up sleeves. 

Erwin swallowed, fighting to control his excitement as his fingers slowly began tracing along Levi's jaw, admiring the soft skin and the developing warmth underneath when Erwin found his thumb padding softly over those sweet lips. Levi shuddered quietly to the sensation while Erwin inwardly sighed in agony and pursed his lips. It was an impossible struggle to not lean in and kiss that pout, only to be taken by surprise with an alternative.

Erwin winced, his cheeks deepened in a blush because Levi had leaned into his hand with his eyes closed. The hand on Erwin's forearm now topped the larger one as Levi nuzzled into his palm, looking like the affectionate kitten trying to win his chance to be taken home away from the street. Erwin bit his lip, emotionally defeated, trying to ignore the fact that his heart beat was probably audible – and his pants tightening – when Levi suddenly turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand. Erwin let out a shaky breath, causing Levi to open his eyes and darting them into blue hues. They were full of need, a blooming lust, and it was all too familiar.

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, realizing his mistake and pulled away. He didn't mean to lead the moment deeper, even if he loved every second of it. “My bad, I got carried away.”

“ _Levi._ ”

He shuddered at his name, crossing his arms on the table before daring to look at Erwin, who had the hand Levi nuzzled closed into a fist at his chest.

"What do I have to do?" Erwin pleaded in a whisper and Levi tilted his head in wonder.

"Huh?"

"I-" Erwin clenched his jaw, desperately trying to get his point across. "Levi, my feelings for you never changed."

_Oh._

"I hope you know what my intentions will be from here on," Erwin explained with that same hand now spread at his forehead. Even he struggled with his words as if this was the first time talking to a crush. "I'm...aware I destroyed everything between us. I'm a fool, rather, to think we would patch up after my decision today - and I don't expect you to forgive me either. But I really...I would really..."  
  
Levi smirked, finding Erwin's dejection oddly cute.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is-"  
  
"Fucking sap."  
  
Erwin snapped his attention to a chuckling Levi.

"Shit, you broke my heart," Levi whispered, a slight hint of resentment in his voice. Erwin inwardly panicked and was starting to protest protectively - but Levi grabbed his chin with strong fingers, turning Erwin so Levi could demonstrate the seriousness of his upcoming confession. _Again._  
  
"Good news: I still fucking love you, Smith."  
  
Erwin's eyes widened, pupils dilated, and grasped Levi's wrist in excitement. His lips parted, urged to gush over those words, when Levi's hand suddenly moved higher to block any incoming words. That small yet strong hand was like a muzzle, matching the glare in those silver eyes which clearly stated a moment of dominance.  
  
"Bad news..." Levi stated sternly, pushing Erwin back on his seat as he leaned forward. "You will have to earn the actions to those words, understand?. You think we're picking up where we left off? Fuck no."  
  
Erwin would nod (or shake his head? He had no idea) but feared that would mock Levi either way, so he listened intently instead. He wouldn't even blink, submitting completely by staring directly into the intense gleam of Levi's eyes.  
  
"I did all the work long ago before being tossed aside," said Levi calmly. This time he brought Erwin closer as he inched in. Though the way he said it stabbed Erwin's heart. He never meant to make Levi feel like he was just an object thrown over the shoulder.

"' _What should I do?_ ', you ask?" Levi pressed on. "Show me. If you really want something with me again, you better fucking prove it, Smith."

Erwin felt it was the right time to nod once, though dazed by the passion in that striking yet beautiful glare. There was just about anything he would do to _earn_ him back again. And now the tables have turned.

"Then it's settled." Levi pulled back his hand and collected himself after relieving mounted weight off his shoulders. Somewhere deep in that small body, he felt guilty for demanding something Erwin will have to work for when in reality Levi can easily grant it. He could have that blonde giant in a snap of his fingers, yet that's not what he needed. It was arrogant, unreasonable, and too easy of tactic to take advantage of his vulnerability. But, _dammit_ , it felt good to bitch about it finally.

Erwin soothed where he'd been grabbed and Levi sighed quietly. Was that too harsh? It must've been if he considered the next idea.

“Since you're currently homeless, you’re welcome to stay here tonight.”

Erwin raised his brows in surprise at the invitation, an oddly familiar one on top of that. He was considering the idea, but after what just happened, his determined urges only went to the lowest, deepest routes as it triggered a sense of déjà vu. His mind went to the past in a flash-

_"Ah! Erwin..."_

A sweet moaning voice - _Levi's_ \- strung into his memory. It was a memory of their first time sleeping together after Levi invited Erwin to his dorm for the first time, only in a different manner and position. All that flashed into mind was Levi clenching onto his shirt, panting and gasping as Erwin pleasured them both with his hand. Both of their cocks twitched against each other, combining pre-cum needed to heighten the stroking speed. After that foreplay, the night was spent loving each other profoundly. It was a night bookmarked into their timeline and no one could take it away. They were vulnerable, long into their relationship and in such a dire need to touch each other...

_"I'm... Erwin, I-I'm gonna...!"_

Erwin snapped awake. He shook his head and rubbed at his forehead as if that was going to help erase those impure thoughts. He took a quick breath to calm himself while Levi sat there clueless, obliviously waiting for an answer. At this rate, Erwin would only stay awake all night knowing Levi was in his reach when those memories, those building desires were becoming out of control and he could only pray Levi would let him. There was nothing more than wanting to spend the rest of his day with someone close to his heart, but…

“I can’t,” Erwin said softly, eyeing his interest involuntarily. “Levi, my state of mind is scattered and my urges are focused solely on you. I think you know what I’m referring to… I’d love to stay, really. Thank you. I actually have a place to stay.” The look of curiosity on Levi’s face made him chuckle, so he reiterated. “I’ve had an apartment on the side for a while, a place not even she knew of. It was a way to escape. But now with these turn of events, I’ll be going back to the house to move my stuff.”

“I’ll help you,” offered Levi, his face stoic yet his voice eager. There was no way Erwin could refuse. 

“Thank you. Then I’ll be seeing you sooner than I hoped.”

With a low cough, Erwin decided to leave at that moment and Levi picked up their cups to wash in the sink. Smiling at yet another feel of domestics, Erwin walked behind Levi and stopped briefly to caress behind his ear, carding the short hair of his undercut in gratitude. Levi felt a tingle run down his back, resulting a faint blush on his cheeks. He glanced at Erwin after rinsing both cups. At first it seemed Levi would kiss him but he only teased with inviting silver eyes, shrinking lovingly at the affectionate caress to the nape of his neck when Erwin started for the door.

“I’ll walk you out.” Levi hurried past Erwin, trying to avoid further evidence of his shyness. He stopped at the door to retrieve Erwin’s scarf from the hook and turned, expecting Erwin would be waiting, which he was.  Levi met Erwin's chest and gasped when a pair of large hands claimed his ass, giving them a squeeze before he was gently pushed back against the door.

"Your dick is talking," Levi murmured against his shoulder, before his breath hitched when Erwin had slipped a leg between his thighs. _  
_

Erwin was acting selfish, and he was well aware. But he just needed this bit of luxury, just for a moment. Their breathing escalated and Levi craned his neck to glare at Erwin as his hands lowered right behind his thighs and lifted him so they were finally at eye-level. Erwin adjusted himself, accidentally (sort of) grinding against Levi and grinned at the sound of a grunt. The friction was delicious, Levi had to admit.

"Nnh, what-"

"I just want to insure myself," Erwin excused at Levi's ear and rolled his hips, sighing in pleasure to hear a little noise from the other. "Consider this as the final touch to a promising contract. My body, my heart- I'm all yours."

He couldn't kiss Levi's lips but he kissed his jawline, peppering down the side of his neck and back up to his ear, while continuing to grind against him.

"I can't wait to have you, _Levi_."

Then, to Erwin's pleasureful surprise, Levi wrapped his legs at his waist and braced his hands at those broad, muscular shoulders he loved. Levi then ran a hand through golden hair and tugged at it firmly so he could glare a death wish into blue, predatory eyes. As payback, Levi bit his lip proudly, watching Erwin part his lips in a silent moan as Levi's hips rocked forward, a promising rut against the large bulge rubbing against his thigh.

"Mm, I'm looking forward to it, big guy."

Erwin growled, defeated, and Levi's possessive behavior leaked as he now clutched the back of Erwin's head while the other hand canted his chin. Levi eyed hungrily at the delicate skin where Erwin's neck met his shoulder, licking his lips before leaning in to press them down on the desired spot and bit into familiar skin. Erwin winced in pain at first but was groaning in pleasure, loosing the balance in his knees for a moment as Levi licked and sucked the wound.

"Consider this _my_ signature," Levi said at Erwin's neck, smirking at the bruising color, and kissed the territorial mark.

Erwin held him tight until Levi pushed off and released his hold on Erwin so he was gently lowered to his feet. Their foreheads pressed against each other the whole time, cooling off their lust. Erwin kept his arms wrapped around Levi's waist, holding onto him because he feared Levi would escape and throw him out. What he just did was a risky move, yet he was blessed to survive through it; better yet, overwhelmed by Levi's response.

"I kept my promise to return to you," said Erwin, kissing the top of that raven head. Levi nodded, recalling to that night they had a heated talk the week before Erwin's wretched wedding. It had gone from calm to a disaster of insults and a few punches - all from Levi, because Erwin was so thick-headed only a left hook could set his head straight. And now see who stands at the top...

"Even you knew it would come to this," Levi said softly. He decided on returning the embrace for old times sake; his arms wrapped around his beloved's neck, holding him close enough to grace Erwin's smiling cheek with a kiss before pulling away.

"Now get the hell out of here before I kick your ass like you deserve it."

That may have sound harsh to the common person, but to Erwin it was the rarest sign of affection like no other coming from Levi. After the scarf was wrapped around his neck, Erwin released his hold as well, stepping away so Levi could open the door and walked out obediently without a word. 

"Erwin."

He looked over his shoulder to find Levi leaning against the doorway, a hint of mischief in his half-lidded eyes.

"This is no experiment."

Erwin's eyes widened a fraction. 

 _"...maybe we're experimenting."_ He was hit with the dreadful recall of his own words, which of course now sounded like trash and only made him feel more of the idiot he's been as of late. So he bowed his head in apology, glancing at Levi in shame for what he said.

"No. This is real, and I'll prove it to you. Goodnight, Levi."

Levi showed him a crooked smile, returned the goodbye and gently closed his door, leaving Erwin with a tingle at the love bite on his neck. 

_I swear to you, Levi, my love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited. And I hope those reading this enjoy as much as I will enjoy writing it all~ <3


	3. o2

The moment the door clicked shut, returning privacy, Levi pressed his back against it. He frowned as he stared at the cup in the sink that Erwin used for no particular reason. That blonde giant was just here, conversing about a serious topic which swerved into love confessions, and then just left. His smell, a cozy fougere like lavender that immediately became a turn on, lingered around Levi; he could still feel the warmth at the pit of his belly.

_What just happened?_

His fingers went to his own lips, padding the memory of kissing tanned skin before shivering to the sensation of biting it. That warm muscular neck though… It felt too good to posses that man – a _married_ man, technically – and just the thought of how easily Levi captivated Erwin (again) with a single roll of the hips left him dazed.

_Shit, what did I just do?_

His heart beat was like a ticking clock, counting every breath he took. Erwin’s many reactions tonight were enticing, especially after Levi deliberately barfed out a confession that was _meant_ to be locked deep within.

_What did I…?_

His thumb and forefinger softly pinching the thin skin of his lower lip now, his brows pinched tighter to recall how easily those words drawled out and how he made sure Erwin heard them. Those cerulean eyes were never so focused, never so pin-pointed in interest, at least not since the night Erwin first stripped Levi from his clothes.

_What did I just fucking say?_

But Erwin had to… No, he _needed_ to know. _Right?_ Levi couldn’t miss the opportunity. He wasn’t lying, nor did he regret revealing the truth. So then why was he grimacing?

The sound of a car backing out in the street just outside the apartment made Levi snap out of his thoughts. He turned to the window next to the door and peeked through it to watch Erwin drive off until he’d disappeared around the corner.

It was at that moment that Levi realized: Erwin hadn’t set a specific day or time to meet up for Levi to help him move out. Plus, they never interchanged numbers which was required for situations like these, but apparently their teenage-like hormones clouded their basic logic.

The thought of not having such contact made Levi grunt in annoyance and rubbed his nape in thought.

“Ah fuck it,” was his sluggish response when no ideas came to mind at first and decided to get ready for bed. But that hand running through jet-black hair clearly expressed how dejected he truly was.

Sometime later when Levi is brushing his teeth, the last bit of his night routine, he caught himself bothered. After rinsing his mouth, he dried his mouth area and he stared at himself in the mirror while still pondering. _Is there a way…?_

Then he rolled his eyes, scoffing. Why was it such a prickle not having that guy’s number? Erwin was the one who’s supposed to be working on this…this…relationship? Ah, damn. Was that too arrogant? Can they even be considered a _thing_ when Erwin was legally still taken? Was Levi considered a home wrecker?

 _God-fucking-dammit_ , these were too many questions at once – and ridiculous for him to even care about!

Levi exited his bathroom after cleaning up the sink area and walked into his dim lit bedroom. He glanced at his phone lying at the foot of his bed, reaching for it to turn it on as if he expected something. The usual notifications showed – texts from Hange and Furlan, work emails, etc. – and he just cleared them for now, though making a mental note to answer them later otherwise he'll have a freak bombarding his phone meanwhile the other will just give him shit later. He was going to turn off the screen and ready the device for charging when his thumb accidentally hit the widget at the far left corner of the screen, opening his contact list.

An idea hit.

Levi brows jumped in anticipation as his thumb scrolled down the list. He remembered that whenever someone buys a new phone, either swapping a current number or with a new number all their contacts sync through their email from an old phone. In his case, he’d only changed the number so maybe...?

_Bingo._

There it was: a line of numbers he could actually still recite by heart after looking at it again. As he thought, no matter how pissed he was at Erwin years ago, he never erased that stupid number off the record yet he changed the number to avoid hearing his voice. Stubborn man. But now, it was a desire; that velvety voice was a dose he needed after their discussion.

He was about to hit the _call_ option but hesitated for a moment. Were those listed numbers even in service? And even if they were, would it be too forward?

_What am I, a fucking tween?_

Levi tapped the _call_ option, clicking his tongue before pressing the receiver at his ear. Aside his selfish reason to have Erwin’s number, Levi actually needed it if he wanted to keep his word on helping him move all his shit. The first ring went, then the second, and he was already pacing around the room awkwardly, when a deep voice finally answered.

 _“_ Smith. _”_

“You’re kidding,” was Levi’s response to that greeting. Surprised first because the contact number was actually still Erwin’s after all these years, and cringed second because Erwin sounded so business-like after ten at night.

“Levi? _”_ came Erwin’s answer after a short moment of silence. Even through the phone, that voice made Levi bite his lip.

“You recognized me that quick, huh? What a creep.” _Says the one who kept the creep’s number…_

A simple chuckle at his ear made Levi pinch at the hem of his shirt.

“Funny, I was trying to get a hold of you too,” Erwin said amusingly, “I was about to ask Hange for your number, but hearing your voice is _way_ better.”

“Sap, you just saw me.”

“Yeah, like an hour or go. I miss you already.”

“Oh barf. My eyes just rolled out of my sockets.”

Erwin’s hearty laugh made even Levi chuckle – and color his cheeks with a hint of pink. Loving words were a part of Erwin’s vocabulary and though it may make Levi cringe at first, he felt the aftertaste, per say, of the affection behind cringey words.

 _“_ I’m curious, how did you find me? _”_

Levi flinched at the sudden question and felt an annoying sense of butterflies in his belly.

“To be blunt, I had it in my contact list.” He just dove in with a shrug, feeling a slight sting of fluster and irritation because he could already imagine Erwin grinning out of flattery like an idiot. “Don’t get it twisted; it synced through my email after changing numbers.”

“Hm, _yet_ you never erased it.”

The arrow of truth pierced right through and Levi scowled. Just like he imagined, the smug grin in Erwin’s teasing voice was obvious as those words were stated through the receiver.

“So what?” Levi gritted out, pulling at a loose string on his bed comforter. “I had better shit to do than to erase a number like a teenage girl.”

Erwin chuckled, clearly enjoying the fluster in the other’s voice.

“Levi, it’s alright. I never erased your number either even when you changed it. In fact, I still have some of your old voicemails. _”_

“The fuck?” Levi jumped back, accidently yanking at the loose string which caused an odd crumple on the comforter. “Erwin, that’s— Really? Are you _serious_?”

There was a brief pause before Erwin’s snickering reached Levi’s hearing, making his brows pinch in a mix of irking anxiety.

“No, Levi. Not really _._ ”

“This guy, I swear to Gee…”

If Levi was in front of Erwin he’d probably backhand his arm or shove at his face, because the flush on Levi’s face couldn’t be contained without draining his embarrassment through physical contact. He was grateful they only spoke through the phone otherwise Erwin’s chin would be high in the air on winning this tease war.

“Even a creep needs to have limits, you know _._ ”

“Not if it’s Erwin fucking Smith. _Christ_ , you had me freaked out for a moment.”

After a few more moments of teasing and sarcasm, the two finally discussed the moving arrangements. They agreed on a day and time when either one of them has a day off or just free time in between. Luckily they shared a day off and would meet up soon. Erwin offered to pick Levi up but he insisted on driving himself since he had other compromises earlier that morning.

Their short discussion was only supposed to last a few minutes but soon turned into a conversation after an hour. Levi even switched his sitting position to lie down on his bed, sharing that years of frying his brain with countless books (anatomy, physiology, kinesiology and even psychology, _ironically_ ) paid off as he now owned the title of a physical therapist.

Erwin also shared about his career, though Levi knew he’d studied business considering the intentions at the time – which were now a thing to grumble about. Regardless, Erwin was successful as a business man despite the turn his knowledge had gone towards. Like Levi, Erwin studied four years at the school both attended but Levi had taken extra three years to complete required training, totaling seven years of selling his soul to studying.

“I must admit, I’m a little jealous _.”_

Levi hummed in question and turned on his right side so his phone would prop itself at his ear from the pillow. He waited for Erwin’s answer.

“You studied what you actually enjoyed whereas I _—_ ”

“Don’t,” Levi interrupted in a sleepy voice. “Quit being a martyr. You’re kicking ass at what you do now so shut it.”

“Yeah… _”_ Even the croak in Erwin’s voice was smooth in Levi’s ear. “For a grump, you’re quite optimistic. Thanks, Levi.”

“…Fuck off…”

Erwin chuckled to hear the slur in Levi’s voice, obviously in need to sleep yet wouldn’t end their talk. It reminded him of their college days – which was truly more of a high school thing – when they’d talk on the phone until one of them signaled the final word with slurring or a yawn. It was blissfully nostalgic and it only made ending their first phone talk in years painful.

“Goodnight, Levi _._ ”

“Huh?” At his name, silver eyes snapped open after actually dozing off.

“You’re drifting off _,_ ” Erwin pointed out, smiling. He smiled because it was the same tactic he’d use whenever it was Levi who refused to end the call.

“We’re in a middle of conversation and you just say ‘goodnight’? Fuck’n rude…”

Erwin snorted at the slurred curse word. Now it was just cute. “We both have an early start tomorrow _._ ”

“Hm…”

“I love talking to you, Levi.”

 _Fuck, and I to you._ His toes curled, actually wanting to voice it. But didn’t.

“Mhm…”

It’s as if everything Levi truly felt required a rare key at the moment.

“I loved seeing you today.”

_Ditto._

“Yeah…”

_I missed you._

“Are you sleeping yet, Levi?”

_I want you._

“…Yeah…”

_I need you._

Erwin let out a gentle laugh, enough to make Levi’s heart beat faster than its relaxed state for a short moment. It wasn’t just one of them who felt the nostalgia. Levi was holding onto this feeling stubbornly, which is why he couldn’t hang up the damn phone yet. But now as actual working adults, compared to their college days when time was spared for bullshit and sleep was nonexistent, they needed to carry on responsibilities. What a cruel world…

 “Levi, really now. Let’s—”

_Click!_

Erwin pulled back the device from his ear and smiled. This has happened before so he just did what he would always do when Levi would accidently end the call after falling asleep. Seconds later, under Levi’s cheek where its weight pressed on the _End_ button, the screen glowed after receiving a text message from Erwin.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Levi startled awake in the middle of the night to obnoxious beeping plus an aching discomfort. Lifting his head, he realized his phone had been pressed to his cheek for God knows how long, leaving a hefty mark, and pulled it out to charge it as it demanded power. Then he remembered, pausing in his movements, and groaned to have fallen asleep on accident when he was the one who wanted to stay on the phone longer.

“Oh well.” Levi groggily shrugged, his eyes heavy with sleep, when he saw the text message Erwin sent two hours ago.

**_—Goodnight, love. I can’t wait to see you again._ **

Even in the state of desperate need to sleep, Levi managed to smile at the glow of his phone. He ignored the familiar knot in his belly, that sweet and endearing feeling of being addressed as ‘love’– Erwin’s _love_ (hehe) _–_   and plugged the charger into the phone’s port before setting it down on the nightstand. Exhaustion was heavy but due to the difficulty of falling back asleep – and the struggle to stop fucking smiling – it could be easily confirmed that Levi felt just as strongly as Erwin.

He _yearned_ to see the big oaf again.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Erwin had forgotten how it felt to wake up with purpose.

In fact, he beat his alarm by ten minutes whereas before the snooze button had been his only way of properly leaving the bed. Granted, his eyes felt a slight weight from sleeping later than usual because of late night talks with his beloved, but his mentality became wide awake thus channeling energy throughout his body.

These last couple of days, nothing urged him out of bed like being greeted by Levi’s occasional morning texts, which were just the continuation from the night before falling asleep on their late night texting if not talking. He knew Levi liked to wake up earlier despite working similar hours as Erwin, though never found out the reason behind it, but the selfish idea that he was the first thing on Levi’s mind upon awakening caused that proud smirk. Erwin even rolled eyes at himself.

_Way too much credit, Smith._

He got through his morning routine smoothly, smiling here and there, and got to actually enjoy breakfast he’s prepared himself once in his lifetime. Not to mention, he caught himself humming a tune.

Ah, but of course Erwin Smith had purpose. Routine habits were on autopilot, but his conscious mind?

In his mind lingered a desirable man: a pair of steel eyes peered at Erwin, raven hair brushed a pale cheekbone as his chin tilted higher to the taller man, and lips ready to sound out a click of his tongue because he was caught staring by Erwin.

That image made Erwin’s heart patter. If his co-workers could see this bulk of a man blushing at his own fantasies, he’d never hear the end of it. But not even _she_ could do this to Erwin, not even when he had taken superficial liking to her at first, yet Levi...

Levi could be considered as the rudest prick, an expert in the ‘resting bitch face’ department, the asshole in the existence of humanity. But to Erwin that was all what made Levi the most adorable gremlin. That bluntness, so forward and honest – it was the most refreshing breath of air Erwin could ever (never) afford. The reality in Levi’s harsh words could only inspire someone as twisted. He never felt so infatuated, so enamored, so head over heels…it was pathetic even.

Now he needs to earn it all and Erwin couldn’t agree more. Rather, it was too generous to be offered an assuring love confession to start off with. Yes, it was a guaranteed spot in Levi’s heart, but a lot could happen in a week, or even a few hours to change that. Erwin could fuck it all up and the potential threat was frightening, so he held onto Levi’s words like a lifeline.

_“Show me.”_

With all this thinking, Erwin didn’t realize he was now at the sink washing his used dishes. He glanced at his watch, surprised to see he still had spare time. Despite that he starts to gather his belongings and leave, when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

It was too early for anyone at work to demand anything from Erwin and Levi usually doesn’t respond at this time, but once Erwin pulls out his phone to check the receiver’s name – _her_ name – and the message underneath, a frown crumbles all the happiness he’s built up.

**_—Erwin, I think we need to talk._ **

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Levi exited the usual bakery shop, waving a hand in gratitude. The employees knew him as a regular and, to show appreciation for his patronage, always had their daily breakfast special ready for him to take when he walked into the building.

He didn’t have the heart to say it wasn’t for him, however. Not that their food was horrid but because he actually bought it daily for a friend of his, someone he worried over and cared for daily; putting them first before going to work. Someone, in fact, he considered as his own sibling.

“Levi-bro! Good morning!”

The red in her shaggy hair mixed with wide green eyes stood out in this forsaken city and her voice couldn’t be any louder, reaching his hearing range a block away, but at least that energy meant she was still healthy.

“Hey, Iz,” greeted Levi when he finally reached her.

He crouched to her level before Isabel could stand from the ground like she always would to hug him in added greeting. Before she could whine about not getting a hug, Levi handed her the warm breakfast Panini, a pear and her favorite chocolate milk.

“Eat it all.”

Isabel grimaced specifically at the pear, usually preferring an apple. But hell Levi cared.

“Nah-uh. Don’t get picky, you hear?” he reprimanded when she began to pout. “You need all food groups.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Isabel submitted and started on the Panini, which she became star-eyed on the first bite. “So good! Thank you, bro.”

Levi sighed happily but his satisfied smile slowly changed into a frown to see the smear of dirt on her cheek. He'd asked her to at least keep her appearance decently clean if she was going to accept her current situation. Still, he cared too much to accept it himself, the needless pity of seeing her sitting on the sidewalk.

“Iz, stop the bullshit and just stay at my place—”

“Nope,” Isabel interrupted like always when Levi brought up the subject, but sent him an assuring smile. “I told you: not until I get a job.”

Levi sighed to the same response and pulled out a napkin from his pocket to wipe her cheekbone clean.

“If you stay at my place, properly clean up and let me help, you’d have a higher chance of getting that job.”

“Shoo’ven—”

“Swallow your food,” Levi scolded with a flick to her forehead. “A potential interviewer could’ve walked by and rejected your application for talking with your mouth full.”

“Sorry…” Isabel cleared her throat. “You’ve been helping enough, bro.” She took a drink of her chocolatey drink, humming happily after. And as a brother should, considering his nickname, Levi felt comforted to see her eating everything in front of her, save the pear. For now.

“I got myself in this situation, Levi, so I’m getting myself out of it.”

“Stubborn brat.”

“You taught me to take pride in my success and failures and I quote,” Isabel countered quickly with her pointer up in the air. “’Success is—”

“—ninety-nine percent failure,” Levi finished for her in a defeated yet annoyed sigh.

“Uh-huh. That’s what you said.”

Of course, that wasn’t a made up inspirational saying but belonged to Soichiro Honda, establisher of the Honda brand. He’d used a quote from someone he knew Isabel respected concerning her interest and experience in mechanics.

“Yeah, I know – don’t use it against me.” Levi then took the ignored pear from her lap, changing the subject, and offered it to her only to receive another pout. “Oi, you better eat it. Don’t waste food.”

Isabel set her last bit of Panini aside and accepted the fruit to take an experimental bite. She took a few more bites when Levi praised with an affectionate pat to her head but also because she quite enjoyed this particular pear, not that she’d admit it.

Satisfied with the amount of fruit chewed down, Levi lifted from the ground, patting nothing off his slacks before continuing his route for work.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, Iz,” he said with a final ruffle to her hair.

“Actually!” She turned as he walked past, making him halt to look back. “I won’t be here for a few days since I’ll be going to different parts of town for some job hunting.”

Levi’s brows scrunched more in concern than what he wanted to protest. “What about breakfast, lunch and dinner?”

Isabel snickered, fanning her hand at him. His kindness was showing off.

“Don’t worry! I still have some leftover monies from that lady who paid me to pull weeds from her garden.” She pulled out a zip lock with the evidence to settle Levi’s skeptical frown. “I’ve been saving up, so please don’t worry?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in doubt and Isabel giggled. She had to show him thumbs up to back up her request.

“Just watch me. I can do it, Levi-bro!”

It took a moment for the doubt to fade from him, thanks to her enthusiasm. Isabel has always been independent yet dependent only on those she trusted, hence the stoic man’s generous kindness she’s rejected too many times in order to keep her pride. But it was that pride what made Isabel so headstrong, and he could only pay respect for such attitude.

In the end, Levi nodded and smirked. “I know you can, shitty brat…”

“Have a good one, bro!” Isabel sung as she took the last bit of her Panini to crush the bread between her palms and threw it to feed the birds.

Levi waved over his shoulder goodbye and went through his phone, deciding to quickly answer forgotten messages from Hange and Furlan. Though somewhat worried, he was wickedly proud of that hopeless girl he's looked after for months, and the smile he wore on his way to work showed off that evidence. If he insured trusting Erwin another chance then he sure as hell could trust Isabel.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Despite waking up in a refreshing mood, getting through his hectic work schedule did a number on Erwin at the end of the day. Not only was the work loaded but he had to deal with the constant itch of blurting the news to his father, his boss – that the marriage he was tricked into was now a failure. But it was too soon, Erwin reasoned, because his mind wasn’t entirely clear and preferred avoiding the risk of causing a scene in front of those who strongly respected him.

So he left his office like any other day, tired and in need of a meal, except Levi filling his mind was the new addition. They were a few days away from seeing each other again and Erwin was way too giddy, if that was even the correct word to describe such understatement.

He finally reached his car, pressing the unlocking button to settle into the vehicle and fixed the key into the ignition. But nothing happened. Erwin winced a tad bit more awake to realize his car wouldn’t start no matter how much he twisted the ignition.

 _Great_. _What a day._

Erwin then tries to fix it himself but by the way his sleeves were soon rolled up, the first two buttons of his shirt loosened and hair falling out of its neatness, it was a sign that no solutions were brought to the table. He was too exhausted, staring aimlessly at the open hood of his car as he considered calling a towing truck, when a girl with a backpack walks by and can’t help noticing the problem.

She begins walking over, eyeing the car first before peering at its owner.

"Hey, mister, what's wrong?"

Erwin jumped at the sudden voice and turned to face her. "Ah... Well, my car won't start."

She noticed his hesitance and rubbed at her neck, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I'm Isabel Magnolia."

"Erwin Smith," he introduced gladly, taking her hand in greeting.

"May I?"

Erwin followed her pointing finger, realizing she meant to approach the car and nodded. He observed her curiously as she dropped her backpack and bent over the opened hood of the car, her eyes scanning the heart of the vehicle. It was comical. Her childish appearance, shaggy pigtails and youthful complexion, made him wonder about her sudden intentions since she could pass for a high school student.

"Question…” Isabel spoke up, “How old is the battery, Smitty?"

Erwin made a funny face at the odd nickname, rather soon for a first meeting, but didn't care to correct or reject it.

"Recently new."

"Your ignition switch turned properly when you tried bringing it to life?"

"...Yes."

"Starter looks dandy so it ain't broken," Isabel commented, tapping on the part. She glanced at Erwin, who lifted a brow at the girl.

"Is your fuel tank-?"

"Of course it is," Erwin chuckled, his answer sounding like the question was unnecessary, though lack of fuel was a common reason for a dead car.

"Silly question, I know, but just making sure." Isabel straightened up, keeping an eye specifically on the motor. "Well, with common reasons out the way, now it gets complicated."

She spoke so surely that Erwin tilted his head in wonder. "You’re a mechanic?"

"Was," Isabel sighed as she loomed over the car again to fondle through the motor. Something kept pulling her to that location.

"If I may ask, why not anymore?"

Isabel dug through, checking lower. "Owner of the shop I worked at passed away and no-one took over in time before the property was auctioned. All workers got laid off." She shrugged then flinched when something accidentally poked her. "Damn..."

"That's unfortunate," offered Erwin, about to comment his sympathies when Isabel made a sound of achievement after removing a small part from the front of the engine.

"Aha! I knew it!" Isabel straightened up and held up the problem to Erwin's car. "Spark plug, it's burned out. Needs replacement, easy peasy."

Erwin took the part from her greasy fingers, uncaring that some may have smeared on him, and looked at Isabel with raised eyebrows. What even were spark plugs?

"Luckily, there's a hardware store nearby to buy a new one," Isabel informed, unaffected by Erwin's reaction. "I can wait while you get it and fix it up for you if you like."

It took a moment for him to respond as he was so ever thankful, considering he needed to get home soon and contact Nile, who was to be Erwin’s lawyer for his divorce case.

"You seem to know more than the common lady, it's impressive."

Isabel shrugged yet inwardly flattered. "My dad taught me everything and I don't mind getting dirty, though the impressed reactions from the guys are always a plus!"

Erwin laughed to be thrown into that pile of impressed guys. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to stereotype."

"Nah, I can care less. I'm just happy to help."

With a nod, he turned to the direction of the store. "Then I'll be right back with a new, uh..." He looked at the part, flustered to have forgotten the name of it. "Just-  I'll be right back."

Isabel giggled and shooed him away. "I'll be here!"

...

It took less than five minutes for Isabel to replace the part, successfully solving the problem as Erwin's car roared to life once again.

"I'm indebted to you, Isabel."

"Oh stop, it's no biggie." She patted his shoulder amicably with her cleaner hand. "Felt good to make good use of my skills after a while."

Erwin glanced from her to the car, prepared to compensate for the trouble, perhaps pay a hefty amount for what she considered an easy fix, but then remembered something vital.

“I know how to thank you.” Erwin snapped his fingers while Isabel waited intently. “A close friend of mine… Yeah, he’s been looking for someone suitable to fill a spot at his shop – and I’m sure with your intuition, you’ll fit right in.”

Isabel blinked, her eyes slowly widening in anticipation. Was this really happening? Has she succeeded in representing herself?

“I can put on a good word and recommend you, if you’re interested?”

Isabel squeaked and bit the inside of her lip. _Am I interested? Are you kidding, Mr. Eyebrows?_

“Y-Yeah! I-I mean... _That_ would be great.” She spoke calmly and fought the urge to cry as Erwin made a quick call to inform about Isabel. She could scream but didn’t want to make her ecstatic desperation obvious, though she couldn’t help but bounce on her feet.

“How old are you?” Erwin’s question startled her out of her daze. For a moment, she had actually forgotten her age and chuckled nervously before answering with the number twenty-two.

After that, Erwin answered a few questions, nodding at his friend’s reaction when he explained what she’d done for him before giving a brief description of the candidate. Then he started writing on a notepad he’d pulled out of his pocket. On it was an address, contact number and appointed time for her to show up.

“You won’t be disappointed,” said Erwin after a moment of short chatter and thanked his friend before ending the call. He smiled encouragingly down at her and she swallowed, making her belly twist nervously.

“Like I said, you’re impressive and he’s willing to meet you,” Erwin said, carefully ripping the sheet out of the pad and folded it before placing it down onto her opened shaky palm. “His name is Mike; nice guy all around but can be weird to strangers at first. Don’t mind him if he greets you with a sniff before shaking your hand.”

Isabel snorted at that, still holding onto the folded note like her life depended on it. _Literally._

“You live here locally, right?”

She didn’t but nodded anyway.

“Great. Then I’ll be sure to trust my car to you when you get the job.”

Erwin didn’t need to know she actually lived everywhere, taking turns sleeping at homeless shelters. But after today, she may not have to do that any longer, because if everything goes well, she would sacrifice sleep to _walk_ across town for a job opportunity.

“Well, Isabel, I need to be on my way but I’m more than happy to drive you anywhere you need to be,” offered the man whose kindness could probably kill Satan himself.

Isabel shook her head. “I’m fine. Thank you.”

Nodding, Erwin held out his hand which she took with a firm grip.

“No, thank _you_. You saved me a huge let-down after the day I had.” He then got into his awaiting car, shutting his door and shot her one last grateful look. “Take care.”

She waved him off, waiting until he was at a safe distance to jump in the air with a gleeful cheer.

“YAHOO!!”

Isabel placed the note safely in her backpack and hurried to a shelter before the vacancy hit the limit. Success was written all over her pretty little face, but she was more excited about making her big brother proud.

She couldn’t wait to tell Levi about the kind blonde man who may have just saved her ass, before Levi could kick it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points for Erwin, yes? ;3


	4. o3

The next morning Levi was found multitasking as he read over a patient’s case to prepare while strolling his way to work. He had means of transportation and would certainly arrive faster, but not only did he wanted to be an example considering his profession, his office was at walking distance. So he figured, why waste gas when the brain and body can be exercised?

Levi didn’t much care to converse with those he regularly passed by (with the exception of morning greetings), so he kept a random document stuck at his face to make it seem he was busy even before reaching his work building. He always minded his own business, until his habit of checking up on Isabel struck him. Levi knew she wouldn’t be there but upon glancing at the usual spot, he halts when he unexpectedly finds such thing sitting on her usual spot on the sidewalk. The serious look on her face – a change from her morning mood – roused a bit of panic in him that Levi starts to run.

"Isabel!”

She turned and immediately stood. “Levi-bro! Wait, why you running?”

“I thought you'd be away,” Levi stated steadily when he reached her, not even affected by the sprint he just took. “What happened? Are you alright-?"

“I’m fine!” Isabel assured with a frenzy of her hands waving around in front of her. “I was just trying to hold myself until seeing you~” She managed to calm him even though she looked like she struggled to lock up her excitement, before exploding with excitement.

“So, guess what… I DID IT!"

Levi quirked a brow. "You…bathed twice in a row?"

“Way better!” She held her chin high and handed Levi the special note.

What could possibly be better than hygiene? He remained stoic with that questionable thought and unfolded the note, forking his brows in confusion to find words and numbers that were useless to him. _But wait_ … He recognized the hand writing.

"What, you got a date or something?"

Isabel laughed, shaking her head in excitement as she bounced in place. Seems she was playing the guessing game but the opponent refused to participate.

"Interview, Levi! I got an interview – and as a mechanic!"

Impressed, Levi genuinely cracked a smile and scanned at the note in admiration this time. "That was fast. How the hell did your shaggy ass bag an interview like this?"

"I helped a blonde fella out with his car and I got recommended to his friend’s shop!" She rose up a peace sign in victory, to which Levi tilted his head.

_Blonde fella? That's what she remembers?_

"By whom exactly?"

Isabel narrowed her eyes as she reigned in her memories in search for the name.

"Uh...Ivan? Irvan? Eli, maybe?"

"...Erwin?" Levi tried, to which Isabel pointed at him in an agreeable nod.

"Yeah, yeah! Smitty Eyebrows!"

"Definitely Erwin," Levi chuckled and returned the note. He'll have to thank him, and if everything goes well, then Levi may have to consider extending such gratitude generously.

"Interview's tomorrow," said Levi seriously now with a cross of his arms. "Are you prepared?"

"More than!" Isabel cheered with a fist pump. "I'll just stop by the storage to pick my clothes."

"Then stop by my place to wash up and get ready," he offered, though it sounded more like an order than an invitation. "You know which door and the location of the spare key. Whether I'm home or not, use it."

Then he remembered he actually wouldn't be home at all, as he will be busy being with Erwin possibly all day. Now the anticipation in him doubled: one aching on seeing a potential lover and the other rooting for the troublesome hobo. Of course, he only wanted the best for both.

"I'll do it." Isabel nodded, patting a pocket on her backpack. "I also have the storage key you gave me safely with me."

"Good. Now, have you eaten yet?"

She smiled, knowing that question would come up. "Yep! No need to waste money on me~"

Levi frowned at that, rolled up the document in his hand and whacked her upside the head. "It's not a waste to keep you alive, stupid."

Isabel rubbed the back of her head, huffing a laugh, before peering up at him carefully.

"Say, Levi-bro, are you proud of me?"

With a small smile, Levi rolled his eyes. He saw the awaiting look on her face, the kind a sibling would show when they want to be recognized for a job well done.

"Hmph, I'm always proud of you, Iz."

Isabel grinned, leaning closer like dog who wishes to be pat on the head for obeying a command. "More! Praise me!"

Levi smirked and playfully pulled a short pigtail before walking away, making Isabel whine and pout.

"Maybe I will when you get the job."

_You can do it, Iz._

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

The next day Isabel had followed Levi’s suggestions –more like orders – before arriving at the address on the golden folded note. She made sure to dress properly with her hair brushed into a high ponytail, though attire wasn’t her biggest concern. Rather, it was the interview itself that made her fidget as this would be her first ever formal interview since the previous shop she worked at hired her right away.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, Isabel nervously stuffed her free hand into her overall pocket, the same attire she habitually wore even for her previous job, and kicked forward in her boots until she stepped into the property of the destined auto shop. She aimed for Mike’s office but was instantly lured towards the service garages first: the focused expression on her face faded into an admiring daze.

Her jaw slacked in awe then smiled, seeing herself as a little girl and running around at her father’s work shop. She remembered picking up the tools as toys to play with at first, then later becoming curious in learning their names and functions with the help of her dad. Her interest intensified and remembered the pride in changing her first tire at the age of five. As she aged, she took many silly nicknames such as grease monkey, gear head, motor maggot – each nickname having a reason –and she loved it.

The nostalgic stench of oil and grease, the sound of banging and clanging of tools and the calling of open-hood cars possessed Isabel in a profound way that she didn’t notice someone approaching her.

“Isabel Magnolia?”

Jumping out of her stare, she turned to find a tall, well-built man. Blonde hair with bangs parting down the middle, scruffy yet neat facial hair and a nose that twitched as he leaned closer to sniff at her; his expression maintained calm while Isabel only blinked, not leaning away at all.

_Smitty wasn’t kidding about the sniffing…_

“You must be Mike?”

“Zacharias,” he added, taking her offering hand in a shake. “Glad I guessed correctly by your description, otherwise I would’ve handled you as a trespasser.”

“Ah right—sorry! I was just admiring your shop,” Isabel explained with an awkward laugh. “It just…brought me back to the good ‘ol days. That’s all.”

Not much of a reaction came from him except for the faintest crook at the edge of his lips.

“You’re thirty minutes early,” is what he said to change the subject.

“I am,” she agreed with a goofy grin. “I was unsure of the location so I got here earlier just in case I got lost.”

“Hmph, smart move.” Mike glanced at the papers in his hand, forgetting he had a task to do and turned to Isabel. “Well, I wasn’t expecting you this early and I have to make a phone call. Just hang around, admire all you want while you wait. I’ll call you in when we start.”

She nodded quietly and waited for him to turn away before continuing to stare off into what she _hoped_ and _prayed_ would be her new pride.

…

When the awaiting moment finally came, Isabel was eagerly sitting on a rather comfy chair, her bag right next to her feet on the ground. Mike’s office was surprisingly organized, his large desk scattered with folders, documents, random bolts and photo frames of whom she assumed was his girlfriend, or wife? Boyfriend, husband? Their features were so mix-matched, she couldn’t tell at all… But they were sure cute!

“Smith spoke highly of you,” Mike began as he took the spot behind the desk.

“How long have you known him?” Isabel asked curiously, trying so hard to figure out how Mike and Erwin could be so close.

“Way too long, but long enough to trust his word. That man is annoyingly difficult to impress yet must’ve seen you as an excellent asset to this business, which is why I accepted to meet you without an application.”

Leaning back on the seat, Mike crossed his arms to signal the commencement of this awaited interview.

“But Erwin is merely a businessman.” He paused briefly, emphasizing, before letting out a sigh. “Whether you have the _necessary_ skills required for my shop or not will be decided by me despite the good review you’ve received. I take pride in what I do and the property that’s been passed down for generations, meaning I will be looking for a ridiculously useful candidate to continue representing this place as the rest of my team has done. I’ve been told I have my moments on being difficult to impress as well, especially after rejecting many candidates as of late, so I hope you’re prepared. And if this were to flop, please do not take it personal.”

Isabel bit her lip to his brutal honesty, but nodded in agreement a little too eagerly.

"Then with my usual introduction out of the way, let's get through the basics," Mike began, locking his eyes on hers. "Experience. How long, with which manufacturers and what kinds of repairs have you performed?"

Isabel nodded once more, her toes curling in her boots. Nervous, yes, but she prepared her state of mind all morning and was ready to dispose the correct answers. All she had to do is be herself, as always.

_Just breathe._

"Professionally, since I was sixteen, so six years of technician experience. But because I've practiced since early age, I've dealt with enough manufacturers such as cars, trucks and commercial vehicles. I don’t have a favorite as others would since every case is completely different. As in types of repairs, I'm comfortable in all categories, but the challenging ones coming to mind are experiencing the agony of replacing an engine, transmission repair and clutch repair."

Mike’s brow twitched slightly yet hummed simply. _Shit, had me at engine replacement._

"Spark plugs can be challenging as well," Mike added, “so kudos to you for detecting it without a diagnostic device."

Isabel smiled awkwardly, kicking the tips of her boots against the ground in a way a dog wags their tail after being complimented.

"Next topic: Training."

"Four years of auto shop courses in high-school to start, two years right after at a techie school to earn my associates' degree, and then took a year to take all ASE testing required – and I have certifications to prove it." She glanced down at her bag just in case Mike requested such proof. But he didn't.

 _Well fuck._ Mike inwardly admitted the added impression she's left so far compared to previous interviews, yet he only leant forward on the desk to fold his hands over the surface, unbeknownst to her that he was quite reeled already. He had to admit, the question section of the interview bored him; it wasn’t his favorite, but he could make this one an exception so far.

"Are you up to date on motor trends, mechanical fixes and computer-related services?"

"Uh... Well, last I practiced was four months ago," she admitted, hoping it wouldn't ruin her chances. "Unless mechanics changes constantly like fashion, I feel confident on all those fields. I'm more than willing to up my training if needed, however."

 _'However’?_ Isabel cringed at herself. _Did I just use that word in a sentence? Damn, I feel like Einstein._

Mike pondered to himself for a moment. He should ask about her customer service experience next but he could already tell by the manner of her speaking and determined responses that it wasn't necessary. And it was a yawning topic on top of it all… So, instead, he pushed away from his desk to bend down and lift up a medium sized box. By the heavy thunk it made as it landed on the desk, Isabel had an idea what was coming next.

"You said you haven't practiced for four months," Mike said nonchalantly and started pulling out tools from the box. He carefully set them down one by one, lining them up across his desk for Isabel to observe. "This next part is for me to make sure your gear head is fresh."

Isabel snorted at the nickname, commonly used among fellow mechanics. She then focused on the tools and her eyes widened attentively, her lips silently moving with every added tool.

"What you will be doing will be simple, or at least it should be," Mike continued as he placed the last of the tools on the desk. "From left to right, name as many of these as you can."

Isabel paused her mouthing to look at Mike and felt her lips shaping into a confident smirk. What she saw before her were nothing but treasures and all she wished to do was hold them in her hands again.

"These are..." she muttered and Mike canted his head. “These are the essential tools every mechanic needs – and should have on their person."

Mike smirked proudly. She was absolutely correct.

 _Heh._ Her lips pursed to block a chuckle, because conceitedness may ruin her chances. _I know all of these._

"Nightstick," Isabel called out a nickname as she picked up the first tool (technically named “Underhood Light”), which was the only one Mike had to place off the desk so it leant against the corner considering its length. Such tool resembled a lightsaber and was used to illuminate under the car while performing repairs or, as its name implied, work as light under the hood.

"Bayco, eh?"

“Good eye.” Mike smirked with a nod. "Best product brand there is."

With an agreeable hum, she then proceeded to the next tools, which she successfully named without hesitation.

"Ratchet – _my favorite_ – then it’s a DeWalt socket plus wrench kit, a needle scaler, locking extension bars..."

It was already too exciting for her. Isabel hadn't seen these tools in a while yet it was second nature to name them like pets after seeing them again. How can she possibly forget them?

"...flex sockets, precision hook and prick, digital torque..."

Mike huffed in satisfaction after her naming marathon. Clearly she passed the test and was about to interrupt and let her know it was enough, but she wouldn't stop even when he stood from his seat. In fact, she couldn't. She would even leave a brief caress as her fingers padded through them, not once lifting her gaze until she reached the end of the line.

"…torque wrench, screw extractor and drill guide set, needle-nosed pliers—"

"Isabel." Mike even placed a hand at her shoulder but she was on a roll.

"Carbide-tipped scriber, crow's foot wrench—"

"You can stop now."

Ignoring Mike’s attempt to snap her out of it, Isabel stubbornly tapped the last tool with a furrow between her brows.

"Lastly! This is the _almighty_ , cordless computer safe circuit tester!"

Isabel took a deep breath and exhaled. Finally tearing her eyes away from a renewed obsession, still not acknowledging the hand at her shoulder, she met Mike with an innocent yet worried look on her face.

“Um, did I...? Did I pass?”

For once since their meeting started, Mike smiled. Isabel swore to hear him chuckling when he pulled back his hand and walked back around his desk towards the door behind it, assuming being the one connecting to the service garages.

“Yeah. So far so good, Isabel,” Mike offered kindly, suppressing a laugh to the weirdo in his office. Alright, fine, yes, he was taking a liking to her. No wonder Erwin persisted further over the phone even later that day. So far, he understood what the fuss was about.

“But there's one last bit left to this interview.” He then beckoned Isabel to stand and follow past the opened door. It was finally the moment of truth, Mike’s favorite part of the interview and deal breaker of either hiring or tossing the candidates.

“You will now perform."

Isabel paused behind him as they entered the service garage. "Perform?"

Mike nodded and stopped to gesture at a car that was already lifted high for inspection and maintenance. He nodded at a fellow co-worker by the name of Oluo, thanking him for the favor.

"Just got this car in a moment ago in need of a diagnosis before servicing, and you will do just that. Show me what you can do."

Isabel swallowed, not expecting a trial, but that didn’t stop her rutting excitement and nodded in added determination. Easy. Rather, she could smirk since she could just use the diagnostic device, plug it into the car and get a reading if–

" _Without_ the help of the diagnostic device, of course."

She twitched at that. It's as if Mike saw through her by the way he crossed his arms over his chest in a challenging gesture.

"Sometimes the device can fail, being electronic, or it could break,” he explained, “I need to know that you can be reliable without the need of a diagnostic device, especially if you're in the wild, per say, just like you did with my buddy Erwin. I also want to see if your intuition wasn't a fluke."

Anyone would be offended to those last words, considering they expressed Mike's doubts, but Isabel wasn’t affected one bit. Her willpower couldn’t be spiking any stronger now. Granted, it would be a challenge but it wasn't a challenge she's never encountered.

"I'm ready," was all she had to say to make Mike's brows jump, officially impressed. Whenever he'd surprise candidates with the performing part of the interview, they usually tensed up and stumble on their performance which resulted in failure, making Mike’s easy decision to pass on them. After all, actions are worth much more than blabber.

Mike pointed to a wall of clean coveralls so Isabel could throw over her clothes before she stalked up to the car and watched her get to work.

"Excellent. Let us begin."

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Only having thirty minutes left before meeting with Erwin, Levi hurriedly pushed open the doors of a popular restaurant and headed straight for the bar where Furlan stood behind it. The blonde raised a hand in greeting, receiving a simple nod from his longtime friend.

“Isabel will show up to eat dinner tonight,” Levi announced rather urgently and placed a pair of twenty bills on the counter. “Make sure she either uses up the forty or keeps the change for herself.”

Furlan sighed as he took the money, safely placing it into his apron pocket.

“Have you told Isabel that she’s more than welcome to work here?” Furlan inquired tiredly. “I am the manager, you know.”

“Of course I have, but you know how she is.”

“’Doesn’t like drunkards’ is the same excuse?”

“Yeah. But that’s not the reason I’m barging in here,” Levi said, smirking as he wiped a finger along the counter. “She’s at an interview for a mechanic position and whether she gets it or not, I want her to have a meal.”

Furlan had gone wide-eyed with the news. “No way! She’ll do just fine.”

Levi ran a hand through his hair. “I hope so. That brat is too weird for her own good.”

“And that’s exactly what’s helped her survive.”

Levi looked at his friend, giving away his worrisome expression.

“Relax, Levi,” Furlan consoled, “I know you worry but Isabel is just as smart as she is weird. Hell, she’s corrected my math and grammar many times.”

“Regardless,” Levi sighed finally. “She will either walk in here celebrating or in need for comfort food. I may not be able to be around so take care of her.”

“Hm? Not helping out tonight? What’s going on with you?”

“Nunya.”

“What?”

“ _Nunya_ business.”

Furlan rolled his eyes at Levi’s sass before tending to a customer who suddenly took a seat at the bar. Levi only responded in such a way because Furlan would definitely give him shit if he found out what his plans were for the day.

Years ago, Furlan always felt wary of Erwin, only accepting him when Levi admitted their relationship. But the moment it was over, it was Furlan who had to deal with an angry Levi after that profound relationship with Erwin ended. Many times did Furlan have to prohibit liquor to Levi in fear he’d kill himself drunk, only to deal with an even angrier Ackerman. But it was clear Levi was heartbroken and it only made Furlan hurt for him.

As Levi’s closest friend, considered just as a sibling as Isabel, Furlan came to hate Erwin. He could be just as protective as Levi if the current situation was to be revealed, that Levi was still in love with the stupid man who broke his heart and allowed him another chance. But for now, that would need to be kept in the low. Levi wasn’t planning on hiding his decision, but will definitely hold it off until he deems an appropriate moment. He doesn’t need to have Erwin unconscious, perhaps dead, after Furlan slams a bottle of vodka atop his silly blonde head.

“So I take it you won’t be around tonight?” Furlan returned and Levi shook his head.

“Just for today. I’ll help you out the next couple of night for sure.”

“Then here...” Furlan knelt down to open a safe and pulled out an envelope before handing it to Levi. “Will you be seeing her soon?”

Accepting the envelope, Levi nodded. “In a few days, actually. I know she needs it. Thanks, Furlan.”

“Man, you’re sickening with the generosity you’ve evolved in throughout the years.”

Levi glanced at him in a bored manner, though with a scowling hint. “She’s my mother, shithead.”

“Heh, yeah… Mama’s boy.” Furlan mumbled that last part, chuckling as he walked away to tend another arriving customer, otherwise Levi would shoot him a death glare since he'd heard the mumble anyway.

“I’ll see ya then,” Levi said, pushing away from the counter. “And take care of Isabel.”

“Got it,” Furlan responded lazily as he mixed a drink, glancing suspiciously at Levi’s back as he hurried past the restaurant’s door the same way he came in.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Erwin was looking over divorce papers Nile assigned him to check when the growing sound of an engine announced someone’s arrival –someone he was excited to finally meet with. Levi said he’d arrive at Erwin’s apartment because he wasn’t interested in learning the route to Erwin’s old home– _her_ house, rather.

Dropping the documents on the table, completely forgetting the negativity, he went to open the door and was met with a rather pleasant surprise. When he’d heard such engine earlier, there was a distinct sharp ‘vroom’ sound to it and a growl before it was turned off. That was because what Levi drove wasn’t a car like Erwin expected.

It was better, and oddly attractive.

Levi removed the dark helmet from his head, his dark hair falling beautifully around his face before brushing a hand through it. Erwin should greet him but he just stood there frozen and admired the sight of Levi straddling his motorcycle in his casual dark red, long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans and street shoes. Levi pulled out a backpack, storing the helmet safely before working on removing his gloves and stored them in the bike’s compartment before swinging a leg around to step away from the vehicle.

_He’s a biker, holy shit._

And Levi sure pulled the hell out of it. Erwin was way too stuck in a daze that he continued to stare when Levi’s steeled gaze met his from the nearby parking lot.

“Oi, creep. What’s with you?” Levi inquired on his way to Erwin, adjusting the bag slung over his shoulder.

“Ah…” was all that came out of the blonde’s slacked mouth at first before clearing his throat to compose himself. “Nothing, I’m just… _really_ happy to see you again.”

Levi stood in front of Erwin now, having to crane his neck a bit to keep eye contact.

“If that’s true then your happiness looks more like straining shit.”

Smiling, Erwin closed his eyes to take in that comment. “Only you know me best, Levi. Drop your bag in here and we’ll leave soon.”

He then stepped aside to allow Levi space through his doorway when he felt his collar being grabbed and was pulled down so Levi could kiss the corner of his lips.

“Idiot, only you’d take it as a compliment,” said Levi with a sweet caress to Erwin’s cheek before stepping inside to find a spot to drop off his backpack, leaving the blonde at the mercy of his door frame to catch his fall as his knees buckled for a moment.

It would’ve pained Erwin that it wasn’t on the lips if the gesture itself wasn’t stupidly adorable and unexpected. But of course this was also because Levi was in the best of moods for the man with Isabel in mind.

_Baby steps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #PrayForIsabel. Because the results of her interview will fire up them promising tags.  
> Aha~ Nah, the EruRi will live on no matter what~! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!


	5. o4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship advances -wink wink- with the help of a little someone~ ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty pages... Twenty pages and 8,000+ words later and I am happy with this chapter. My ass hurts (from sitting for hours, ye perves).  
> I hope you all enjoy it as much I loved writing it~ <3  
> Thank you for the kudos and hope for feedback!

His mannerisms were always polite, but Erwin’s line of vision needed discipline.

Levi walked in front of Erwin when marbled eyes went straight south to greed over the suggestive gait. Actually it was nowhere near suggestive since all Levi was doing was walking to the car, but of course Erwin had to admire the bit of hip swaying with every step. Levi dug his hands into his pockets, yielding Erwin the pleasant view of his back flexing under the material when the chill of the wind caught him off guard. It almost made Erwin feel guilty on what his eyes were doing to Levi at the moment – the bliss reality that he was actually there with him. Yes, Levi’s attire may be casual but it just so happens to line every bit of his body nicely, especially the perfect fit on his tight little ass.

It’s been years since he’s seen him naked yet Erwin could easily undress him, wishing nothing more than to simply place a possessive hand at his narrow hip…

“Oi, you enjoying the weather?”

Erwin snapped back to realize they were now standing in front of his car, impressed that it didn’t take bumping into Levi to rip him away from such rude yet enjoyable staring.

“Actually, yes, let’s walk instead,” joked Erwin but then took out his keys to unlock the car when it seemed Levi fell for it at first. “It’d be a ten mile walk.”

“Which is nothing,” Levi countered smugly while settling into the vehicle, instantly checking out the interior. “I can run ten miles when I'm bored.”

Erwin paused buckling into his seat to glance over, eyebrows jumping in shock. “I shouldn’t be surprised?”

Levi shrugged. “Just showing off since your car is flashy. Show off.”

Erwin chuckled and started up the car when his mind ran wild with the benefits of a well-conditioned Levi. He could only imagine the eagerness and energy that body frame of his contained, how Levi must be in bed now compared to his college self– which shouldn't be any different considering he always took health seriously. Back then (and now even) they both took care of themselves inside and out; they'd even partner up to do strength training and later appreciated each other’s physical abilities with their spontaneous chemistry. When Erwin was able to fuck Levi without the need of a supporting wall, it was all stars and comets. Levi was left panting and grinned to be rocked out in the air, gasping with every ravishing thrust, but not from exhaustion afterwards. The strong legs wrapped tight around Erwin’s waist were nothing compared to the lustful strength of Levi’s passion. It usually had Erwin sweating first and a rosy Levi biting his lip as he met his thrusts, screaming his lover's name to sweet completion.

 _Stop it_.

Erwin shook his head, fidgeting in his seat as he focused on pulling out of the parking space. Not only did his vision need discipline but his thoughts as well.

…

“So. A biker, huh?”

Levi lazily turned his head to the driver a few minutes after the car joined traffic on the freeway. Radio wasn’t on which signaled the window for conversation, not that he minded, but even Levi felt a bit shy having to start it before the tall tree went first. Still, it humored him that’s what was on Erwin’s mind.

“I’ve always been one.”

Erwin furrowed his brows, quickly glancing at Levi in interest. “I don’t remember you as such in college.”

“Of course not – I didn’t have the money for one then.” He paused to shift on the seat so he could face Erwin more. “Mom never drove a car, only rode the bus. Kenny owned one at the time and the geezer wouldn’t teach me to drive a car unless I knew the motorcycle first.”

“And you ended up preferring that over a car?”

“Bikes are more beneficial,” Levi informed with a cross of his arms as he leant back, “Saves money since they get better mileage; saves space, parking is a breeze; it’s easier to clean, less fuel emissions…”

A hand gestured on in the air, Levi trailing off as if he’s repeated this before, which he has. To his mother, who’s always reminding him of the danger factor of driving a motorcycle. _“There’s nothing to protect you but that snail shell of a helmet!”_ was her complaint. She was right, obviously. No doubt that Levi was a careful driver, plus he preferred having the privilege to swerve through traffic and reach his destination faster than being stuck in rush hour honking at nothing, but any driver could be stupid enough to run into him. So far so good up to now. 

Erwin hummed in interest, nodding to the fact that bikes were indeed cleaner and it fit Levi’s profile of a neat freak. It’d be pointless bringing up the danger factor; instead he focused on switching lanes and made a turn to exit the freeway.

“How is Kuchel?”

Levi felt his lips twitch up in a smile. Didn't expect it but still pleased him that Erwin cared to ask, least still remember her name since he’s never meet her in person – only by phone or in pictures. 

“Struggling but strongly persistent.” Levi sighed and relaxed his arms, letting them fall at his lap. “I had to beg her to quit her job when her health started weakening.”

To Erwin's knowledge and memory, Kuchel has worked in the packing industry since her teenage years, even through her pregnancy as a single mother. Erwin has seen how those people work, too fast for his eyes to keep up, stubbornly focused and organized enough to not break a sweat. He could imagine what standing for hours did to the body, just like sitting for prolonged time had its risks. 

“How old is she now?” Erwin inquired.

“Fifty-six though she don’t look it. I’ve had to tag along at times whenever she goes out without a friend ever since I found out there were still ballsy bastards going after her bewitching looks.” Levi snorted as Erwin laughed to that image, what a simple scowl from a five-foot-two man could do to another grown man. Bewitching looks must’ve been what Levi’s inherited from her since age hasn’t touched him throughout the years Erwin’s known him.

“And then I have caregivers hassling to take over for me but hell I’ll let that happen," Levi fumed on, "That woman has broken her back to raise me and get me to where I am, you have no idea. I will repay her for everything until…”

Sensing the worry in his voice to those last drifting, grim words, Erwin reached for his hand, heart fluttering when Levi turned his to accept the bigger hand, interlacing their fingers at his knee. Obviously talking about Kuchel pushed buttons on Levi’s vulnerability, being one of his rare weaknesses.

“Levi, I’d love to meet her one day,” Erwin requested with a gentle squeeze of his hand since he focused on the road ahead. Levi thought that over, couldn’t help brushing his thumb around Erwin’s as he was taken by blue hues that occasionally flickered his way.

“Hmph…”

Erwin looked at Levi curiously after hearing him chuckle out of nowhere. “What?”

“Only _if_ you play your cards right,” said Levi with a smirk that poked through Erwin’s heart. “She’s a treasure so earn it. Meeting my mother is a privilege, Smith.”

Erwin lolled his head slightly with a defeated laugh and lifted Levi’s hand to kiss the back of it. “I look forward to seeing her again.”

“Huh, what makes you so sure you’ll succeed?”

They waited until the car made a complete stop for Erwin to turn and look directly at Levi, locking their eyes for a quiet moment. His firm cerulean eyes that could strike any woman and sure pull of his lips caused a rippling fire throughout Levi. He could’ve yanked the blonde into a hungry kiss in their position, perhaps even risk straddling his lap to tease him like back in the day, but all he could do is fight a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“I want you, Levi,” Erwin said huskily, worsening the fight between Levi and his fluster. “I want _all_ of you, the good and bad. When I want something, _someone_ , I make _sure_ to succeed – and more.”

A twitch in his pants and Levi shifted in his seat, his stomach flexing as his legs moved in a reaction to that convincing tone. _And more? What more?_ It reminded him of their first night together, the way he was convinced that Erwin wanted all of him, whispering loving words into his ear – _“I’ve dreamed of you like this, flushed and wet for me.” “You’re beautiful, my Levi.” –_ before entering him unexpectedly, yanking one of his most shameless moans to spread over the space around them.

“Bring it on, old man,” was all Levi could retort at the moment, earning another chuckle and a kiss to his forehead.

“If I’m old then so are you, silly.”

Luckily for Levi, Erwin faced forward to drive again in time before he could catch the fight he just lost –now dealing with controlling the bit of heating color on his face.

_Fuck, Erwin. You better be right._

“It suits you, by the way.”

Levi flinched at Erwin’s random comment. Shit, did he notice he was blushing madly? He was about to return a few words to shut him up since the fluster was strong with the Ackerman, but the blonde quickly cleared it up.

“You on a motorcycle is-” Erwin looked at Levi in search for words, oblivious to the color on his cheeks. “Wow, I mean, what a _sight_. It’s just so you.”

 _Oh._ Levi quirked a brow.

“But it's funny... I never imagined that I could…” Erwin paused, glancing at Levi again but more mischievously, “Never thought I’d envy a motorcycle after seeing you straddling it.”

Erwin earned the backhand to his arm Levi’s been waiting to give him since their phone talk, yet both laughed it off in the end.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

It was Levi’s turn to ogle away.

Erwin lead the way up the driveway to his old home and frisky grey eyes roamed from his broad shoulders to the lining of his long torso. He wore nothing special but an indigo v-neck and dark straight-legged jeans, but _fuck_ did a simple silhouette make Levi lick his lips. The inverted triangle of Erwin’s upper body took shape with their years and it had Levi tingling as his sight caressed the blonde all over, from the shirt’s snug fit around his triceps to the firm grip those jeans held around his thighs and calves.

Due to his profession, Levi had many medical abilities, with visually observing and assessing a patient ten feet away being the best of them. Of course, Erwin wasn’t a patient –and in no way did he violate his actual patients in such a perverse manner with his pro sight – but Levi could always appreciate the superficial health of his god-like marbled body and healthy skin (with the added ability to identify color changes on the skin). It wasn’t a shock to find Erwin’s well-kept physique but the admiring fact that he’s kept intact despite all the stress he must’ve been dealing with.

Psychology-wise, Levi would have to assess Erwin even deeper to gain something, though he understood the man better than probably Mike himself. That scruffy bastard.

The sound of jingling keys brought Levi back, stopping behind Erwin as the front door to the house was unlocked.

“You still have keys?” Levi inquired as the door was pushed open.

“Of course. It’s not entirely hers until the legal documents are signed by me.” Erwin smiled to dismiss further probing and gestured his hand so Levi would walk in first. “Lucky she’s not home though.”

“She doesn’t know we’re here?”

“No, should she know? It’s not like we’re breaking in like thieves.”

Erwin shut the door behind them and continued forward, leaving Levi to pause at the foyer when a faint sound caught his attention. It started distant before the sound of running water and bird chirping reached him. He searched for Erwin but he had disappeared into the kitchen to the left, leaving Levi staring off in utter confusion. It took him a moment to realize it was music, relaxing and soothing, broadcasted through some speakers throughout the house.

“Oh that’s right,” Erwin spoke up as if he just noticed Levi’s curiosity. “What you’re hearing is a system installed into the house with a sensor to play soothing music the moment you walk into the house.”

"They make those, huh?" he mused. "Sounds like the countryside.” Levi canted his head to the surround sound of a distanced call of an eagle and furrowed his brows. “It’s nice but…kind of, uh, stupid?”

“Her idea, not mine.”

“The sound of a running river would just make me take a piss every hour.”

Erwin laughed as he joined Levi again with medium-sized luggage held in his hands and Levi reached in to take one from him.

“I learned to tune it out,” said Erwin after beckoning his guest to follow up the stairs. “It was quite comical to have soothing music in the background whenever we argued or had our silly fights, though.”

“What, you’d get yelled at for not washing dishes after being asked to?”

“On the contrary, _she_ would leave the mess and I cleaned up, believe it or not.”

“I don’t,” teased Levi once they reached the top, following a chuckling Erwin down a wooden corridor. He tried to ignore it but his peripheral vision caught many glamour shots of her in pin-up, then a row of wedding photos – which were decreasing and left with a slight fade on the wall after being removed. Surprisingly it didn’t spark much, but what did bother him were the many doors they passed before reaching the master bedroom. Two bedrooms were counted on the first floor and two more on the second floor.

“Why the extra space?” Levi complained after peering into two opened rooms with nothing but a dresser and a simple bed. “They’re all empty.”

Levi placed the luggage at the edge of the king-sized bed as Erwin did before he began digging through drawers he only knew were his.

“Guest rooms if you ask me,” Erwin sighed out. He stayed quiet for a short moment to pack the first items into the luggage before admitting annoyingly. “But she wanted a family even though I had clearly stated wanting to wait a few years before trying.”

Levi had wandered off into the closet to begin picking off a few of Erwin’s belongings, walking out with a scatter of ties over his shoulder and two pairs of shoes to place into the luggage.

“Didn’t even know you liked children.”

“Don’t mind them. I was an only child but have been weirdly okay at handling kids,” Erwin countered amusingly, his eyes following Levi as he fetched more items. “You’re referring to yourself.”

“Damn right, unless they’re aged four and above – and have manners of an angel.”

Erwin huffed a laugh, adding more to his luggage to almost fill it up. “I’ve never seen you interacting with children.”

“I was an only child too,” Levi reminded as he neatly packed like a game of Tetris. “But like you, I somehow invite brats with my charms.”

Erwin walked close by Levi until their arms brushed, taking the chance to stop him and kiss his temple with a chuckle. “Charms of an angel.”

Levi sneered out his shyness, though not rejecting the sweet tingle on his temple. “If you want to flirt, there’s a bed right over there.”

And just as those words flew out, Levi slapped himself because Erwin glanced over his shoulder with eyes wide and a stupid grin spreading his kissable lips. Levi had to thank his stoic abilities after he was able to look at Erwin without a trace of embarrassment he was actually inflating with at the moment.

“Oh wipe that face off,” Levi spluttered as he returned to the purpose of being here. “I was joking, you dingus.”

Then when he turned towards the closet, Erwin stopped him, embracing him from behind but didn’t risk the need to press too close than his chest at Levi’s back. His arms were wrapped safely around Levi’s shoulders, bringing his ear to Erwin’s lips.

“I’m having difficulty controlling myself too.” Erwin kissed the crook of Levi’s neck, smirking to the shuddering reaction he left behind as he proceeded to escape out the room. “There’s something in the garage I need, so I’ll be back.”

Levi could’ve jumped out of his grasp or shoved the blonde away easily, but he’d be lying if thoughts didn’t wander off when he laid eyes on the large of piece of furniture, screaming for some type of intimacy, as if it’s inviting them for vengeance sex. Their conversation earlier served as a distraction to those selfish fantasies while all he could think about is being shoved into the bed Erwin once shared with a woman. The moments he escaped into the closet was to calm his reactions to the thought of having Erwin fuck him into the expensive mattress, ruining the velvety sheets, listening to the bed’s desperate call of mercy until the headboard left a mark on the wall as a farewell gift to her and a blunt reminder of what should’ve been from the beginning.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

With a frustrated sigh, Levi runs a hand through his hair as he grew warmer, when a whistling sound distracted him. He turned to his right, noticing the curtains were shut tight with sunlight fighting to find its way inside. Curious, he walked towards it and pulled the curtains open to be surprised with a balcony whose doors seemed to not have been shut properly, causing a bit of wind to sneak through the loose opening.

Looking over his shoulder, Levi listens that Erwin was still busy with whatever was in the garage and decided to step out and take in the shockingly incredible view of the city and a nearby lake to his left. Since when was there a lake in this forsaken city?!

“I’ll be damned,” Levi mumbled at nothing and crossed his arms to cushion his fall as he let himself lean forward on the rail. He wasn’t easily impressed with scenery considering he’s never found this city interesting, but a change in point of view oddly lured him into staring off in fascination. Why the hell would they need soothing music in the house when looking over the balcony did thrice the job?

That’s when he glanced to his right and noticed an ash tray sitting on top of a small bistro table. At first it struck him thinking that Erwin smoked, but not once did he see him smoking cancer sticks – as Levi referred – so he brushed it off when he saw a single chair next to it and a pair of small flip-flops on the ground next to it. Damn it all to hell if they belonged to Erwin…

 _Disgusting._ Of course it’d be her. Levi blinked away from the realization to return to the view and think of another matter, unaware that Erwin had walked back into the room.

Erwin smiled to see the beauty of a man brushing back his dark hair because the wind kept teasing it in different places. Setting the small keepsake box in his hand next to the luggage, Erwin quietly started to stalk up behind Levi. His arms were ready to surprise him by wrapping around his waist, press against him and kiss his cheek, even prepare to flinch at Levi's reaction. But Erwin pulls back his arms before he could do just that when he was a just few steps behind Levi, deciding he didn’t want to ruin the serenity and instead stands next to him. He leaned against the rail on his forearms to overlook the view as well, silently seeking for attention. It wasn’t until their arms touched that Levi finally turned to Erwin, his heart picking up to meet the crystal blue of his gentle gaze.

 _Whoah,_ what a tightness in his throat and chest. The contrast of his indigo shirt and blonde hair really did wonders to his irises and it only emphasized the fact that this was truly the light Levi loved to see the color in those eyes.

“Thanks, Erwin."

He smiled to the soft tone of his voice but Erwin had to tilt his head, thick brows pinching slightly in confusion.

“You helped her,” Levi vaguely added. Through this angle, he could see the fading mark he left at Erwin's neck. His lips crooked to attempt the slightest smirk and turned back to the scenic view. “I hope she's doing well…”

Erwin chuckled, finding this monologue oddly cute. “Care to explain what the heck you’re talking about?”

“Isabel Magnolia.”

His memory actually clicked right away, the shaggy red-head popping into his mind like a cartoon sticker.

“She’s been walking the streets for months, fighting to survive despite my advances to help her out of it.” Levi turned towards to him but not to make eye contact, this time with a smiling hint on his features. “Isabel is important to me and you practically helped gaining her a chance off the street, and a boost to her self-esteem. So thanks.”

Erwin had turned on his side a bit so he leaned on his elbow. The realization of the coincidence that she was one of Levi's close friends struck him, incredibly thankful to have met her. He wanted to say that he never took Isabel as someone living on the streets, then again she _is_ connected to Levi the clean freak; of course she was groomed appropriately, even her tactics and manner of speaking had its own style like any other person. But that wasn’t what was needed to be pointed out at the moment.

“I didn’t do anything, Levi. Actually, she went out of her way to help _me_. All I did was see Isabel's incredulous skill and just found great potential-”

“And that’s it. That’s all she needs,” Levi countered, his eyes briefly glancing at Erwin’s lips in fervent need to kiss him. “Praise is so important to her and you made her feel useful when she doesn’t believe it herself. Whether she gets the job or not, being praised by a stranger like you will suffice her for eons.”

Erwin leaned closer when Levi was clearly avoiding further eye contact, nuzzling his hair lovingly. Apparently talking about people he cared for made Levi vulnerable, bringing out hidden fluster and failed at hiding it, only making Erwin’s chest swell deeper with adoration.

“Isabel will get the job,” Erwin assured at his ear, gently bumping his forehead against Levi’s temple.

“Yeah? What makes you say that?”

“Because Mike is a greedy asshole.”

Levi huffed a laugh, bowing his head to a few more incoming chuckles. “You sent Isabel, my favorite hobo, to _his_ shop?”

Erwin shrugged, his palms up. “Mike is in need of another worker, he’s a sucker for talent and Isabel has nothing but.”

Levi could only bite the inside of his lip so a smile wouldn’t shape his stubborn lips. He may be a man of few words but even he agreed to all of that – to Mike’s greed and Isabel’s potential. No doubt Mike was successful and only became a picky bastard towards heightening that success in his business, but Levi knew Mike fairly well to guess that Isabel will surely be in his sight of best interest.

Erwin still pressed at his temple, Levi slightly turned so his forehead touched his chin. His eyes closed for a moment, basking in the gravity of the situation – a situation that weighed heavily on how stupidly attracted he was to the man next to him. Erwin was being his affectionate self and if it was years ago, Levi would be rolling his eyes as he grumbled what a sap he was being. But it felt different now, like it was exactly what he wanted, what he had wanted from Erwin that dreadful night instead of a fight.

With an agreeing grunt, Levi sighed out softly through his nose.

“Erwin Smith, you are a cunning little shit.”

Even with his eyes closed, Levi could feel Erwin smirking in victory.

“That turn you on, hm?”

Dull eyes opened to that, a hinting glint across its irises as Levi finally looked up. Erwin pulled back a bit and was struck to see the distanced bit of blue-green mixed in Levi’s eyes in the sunlight. Erwin was only teasing with his risky comeback, but was pleased when a playful hand crept at the back of his neck to cradle his head. Levi stood straight with his free hand supporting him at the rail while Erwin remained leaning on his side so their heights leveled a bit.

“Yeah,” Levi murmured inches from the lips he’s yearned to devour. The fingers at the back of Erwin's head flexed as Levi demanded a closer encounter and Erwin obliged silly, slightly hunching at the shoulders. “So what if it did?”

Their lips touched for the first time in countless years with a sweet, longing kiss. It was careful at first, familiar, slowly brushing their lips after as their eyes found each other, screaming desperately for more and Erwin was already pulling Levi in by the waist to deepen their long-awaited kiss…

“Erwin?”

The two halted, tensing at the sound of a woman’s voice. Their affectionate touches remained on each other for a moment– even the hands at the rail had tangled at some point, before Levi turned away and dug into Erwin’s neck, listening to his hissed curse.

“Shit, why is she…?”

"Cockblocking at its' finest," Levi tried lighting up the mood after it was crushed, earning a sighing laugh from the taller man as he now stood straight.

"Sorry."

“Shut up.”

It was an unnecessary apology and Levi proved it by kissing the spot next to the healing mark and craned up his neck to offer Erwin a forgiving smile. The hand that lowered at Levi’s hip retreated, purposely caressing up his side to show how agonizing it was to part. Then their laced hands at the rail separated slowly, their fingertips reaching to miss the touch. Erwin’s soft expression quickly switched to frustration as he now went towards the voice that called after him a second time.

Levi, however, was still stuck in a haze, thankful for the fresh air that worked on calming him. His lips still tingled and wanted more, he had opened for Erwin to taste him a bit again before the moment shattered. Though it did make him wonder what would've happened if there wasn't an interruption. Would Erwin have caged him against the rail to take control? Maybe sit Levi easily on the wide surface of the rail to add that spontaneous factor of danger as they kissed and grinded against each other?

There were many possibilities on how this butterfly effect could've gone, yet Levi actually felt a bit of relief none of that went through.

"You come into my house unannounced yet you don't bother replying to my messages?"

"Not yours yet as far as I'm concerned and I was busy. I just stopped by to pick up more of my belongings, I'm sorry."

Their conversation could be heard from the foyer and Levi could hear the bit of agitation on Erwin's voice even in that half-assed apology.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I... I just came back to pick up something I forgot for work."

There was a silent pause after that and the sound of heels clacking indicated she must've approached Erwin.

"Well then...can we...?"

Levi fisted his hands and decided to tune out whatever they talked about by storming back into the room and continued packing more crap. A bit of blabbering murmurs could still be heard and it only made him scowl more than usual. He zipped up the luggage he filled before stuffing more into the second and zipped it up as well, curling his hands around the handle to begin carrying them towards the stairs. He caught a glimpse of her auburn crown and, when he paused at the top of the stairs, her eyes darted directly at him.

"Oh, hey, Levi."

He nodded in greeting, not bothering with a vocal one, and quietly made his way down the stairs like he hadn't walked into what seemed her trying to back Erwin into a corner since her hand was placed at his shoulder.

"Can you believe this predicament? Erwy is so cruel." She was trying to be friendly with her giggles and stupid pet names but Levi only focused on not falling down the stairs. Erwin was right about the soothing music in the background being awkward. The grip around the luggage handles was tight with annoyance.

"A real bummer," came out his sarcastic response upon reaching safe grounds and made a bee-line for the door, when Erwin had beat him to open it for him.

"I'll meet you in the car," Erwin told him before Levi gladly kicked himself out.

...

It was a quiet ride back to Erwin's place, until Levi could no longer hold his curiosity back to the cherry wood keepsake box sitting at Erwin's lap. He pointed at it first to grab the blonde's attention.

"That, what is it?"

Erwin smiled, not even surprised that Levi didn't recognize it. "Oh nothing, just my most valued item. You left it behind, Levi, how dare you?"

"Whoop, didn't notice it." _My jealousy was having a temper tantrum._

Levi heard the humor in Erwin's voice and judged the moment appropriate to ask.

"Everything alright with you and what's-her-face?"

Erwin let out a hearty laugh, checking his blind spot to change lanes and exit the freeway. "Just fine. She's not fond about being ignored, which I repeated agonizingly I wasn't doing, but took the venting to humor her."

"Before or after she made a move on you?"

Erwin glanced at him with a raised brow. "Oh Levi, are you jealous?"

Levi reached for his knee and squeezed hard enough to make Erwin jump, the loosened control on the wheel making the car swerve a bit to the painful yet ticklish sensation. The knees were the giant's secret weakness and Erwin cursed the universe when Levi found it out of all people.

There was a dark chuckle and Erwin gaped at the reckless man next to him.

"You'll kill us both!"

"Dying together? I'm just being romantic," Levi threw back smugly, enjoying the bit of power he currently possessed. He left his hand at Erwin’s sensitive knee, this time caressing it apologetically. Of course Erwin loved it, yet wary he’d do it again.

"Not jealous," Levi mumbled under his breath, grazing the knee teasingly with his nails. _Yes, you were._

And to make sure it didn’t happen again, Erwin covered Levi’s hand with his, curling at the knuckles in mercy.

“Just don’t…don’t do it again— _Levi_!”

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

The moment they arrived, Erwin received a call from Nile, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts as each carried their weight inside the apartment.

“Leave it there,” Erwin mouthed, pointing to a spot by the hallway.

After that, Levi helped himself to a water bottle from the fridge and wandered off to get better acquainted with the place while he waited. It was a simple hardwood floor apartment with the typical soon-to-be bachelor feel, minus the messy part of it, which Levi was eternally grateful about since there was a pleasant classy feel to it. Seems being around a woman had its advantages as it whipped Erwin’s cleaning habits because this was not how he used to be in their college days. If they spent time together, it was always at Levi’s dorm unless Erwin dedicated a whole day’s worth to sanitizing a simple dorm, which rarely happened because he was a jock. 

Yes, there was the occasional garment on the floor once he reached Erwin’s room but didn’t dare step inside and shut the door instead to respect that much of privacy. Yes, there were a few dirty dishes in the sink but the counters were at least clear of trash. And, yes, Levi was running his fingers against certain furniture to do the dust test. _Meh, passable_. There was a second room with a large bookcase which turned out to be an office –typical for a businessman and most likely where he spent most of his time if not with Levi. Now, that is.

Entertainment items were generic, large TV in the living room and slightly smaller one in the office – and to Levi’s surprise, a gaming console. But then he recalled Erwin being a gamer back then so it shouldn’t be another surprise to see a shelf full of varieties of games backed into a corner in the living room.

Décor was…actually quite luring. Erwin is a sensitive man so art was implanted into his list of interests, resulting the walls of his ‘man cave’ to be filled with profound art pieces, some making Levi tilt his head in appreciation and some just made his brows quirk, wondering what the fuck the artist was on when the piece was created.

“You should’ve waited for me.” Erwin found Levi at the end of the hallway and approached with the mystery box in hand, pausing at his side. “I wanted to host the tour.”

“I gotta admit,” Levi waved him off, still distracted by the art littering the hallways. “You’re doing too well by yourself, Smith.”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you serious? Do you not remember your stank college self?”

Erwin chuckled at that, glancing around the space and rubbed the back of his neck. He never noticed the changes he'd made but of course the most important person did.

“Guess I grew out of my old self.”

“Yeah, you’re a big boy now,” Levi tossed over his shoulder as he slowly walked towards the living room. He paused to glance at his watch, realizing it was only three in the afternoon. “I thought moving your shit would take longer.”

“Ah, it should’ve,” said Erwin somewhat sorry, “There was much left needed to be moved out but with her in the way, we wouldn’t have gotten too far. It’s alright, I got essential items.”

Levi then spotted the said precious item in his large hand and pointed at it like he did in the car. “Open it already, the suspense is killing me.”

As if he waited for him to notice, Erwin gladly undid the clasps to reveal the mystery treasure, which, according to Levi’s gasping reaction, wasn’t a mystery at all. Now he understood why it was labeled as ‘precious.’

“Is that…?” Levi’s jaw dropped a bit and his hand instinctively reached for the bolo tie he gave Erwin once they hit a year into their relationship. He held it in his hands, rubbing the emerald gem delicately with the pad of his fingers. “How… How do you still have this?”

A light chuckle for a silly question.

“Well, do you still have-”

“Yes,” Levi answered right away, knowing exactly what he referred to. He looked up at Erwin, his eyes softened and even the furrow between his brows relaxed. “That bloody cravat…”

Erwin couldn’t resist and gently tipped Levi’s chin up to keep his attention.

“The same reason you kept my gift to you is my reason to keep yours.”

_Because I loved you too much._

Levi blushed to that and ripped his eyes from Erwin before exploding in steam. Instead, he went up on his toes and Erwin hunched a bit so the bolo tie was worn around his neck, falling just at the dip of his v-neck. It was a nice addition to the expose of Erwin’s collarbones, complimenting the tan skin all around – which suddenly hit Levi with a kinky reminder: Erwin in nothing but the bolo tie was... _Ah, damn._

“Then… Y-you better fucking wear it now,” Levi stammered out, stubbornly avoided looking up, glancing at anything but, before he made that a live fantasy in the hallway.

Erwin stared at Levi with so much love, silently begging him to turn to him once more, when the sound of a phone took that opportunity. Levi was the one digging in his pocket, saved by seeing Furlan’s name on the screen.

Levi only glanced at Erwin like asking permission but Erwin nodded despite the disappointment in the interruption for the second time.

“Furlan, this better be-”

“HE ANSWERED, HE ANSWERED! LEVI-BRO!”

 _“Of course he did,”_ Furlan said in the background and Levi leaned more into the phone.

“Isabel?”

Erwin perked up at that, inching closer to listen.

“Here’s the deal, Levi-bro, I will buy this here restaurant’s menu with the forty dollars you’ve bestowed upon me-”

 _“Right,”_ Furlan scoffed. _“Just tell him already, would you?”_

Levi and Erwin stilled at the pause afterwards.

“I demand a hug from you because… I did it. I START TOMORROW!”

Grey eyes shifted to blue.

“I said something cool, right?!”

But unfortunately Erwin was too entertained by the sound of rustling going through the receiver as Isabel hopped around in joy to notice, he wandered into nothing with a plastered grin.

He was utterly oblivious to how Levi’s pupils dilated, how deeply he was being stared at by the smaller man whose restraints were ripping apart bit by bit.

“Yeah, very cool,” Levi replied with a nod. “Congratulations, Isabel. You did well and earned it.”

Isabel cheered her usual phrase of “Yahoo!” only to be hushed by Furlan when she was apparently bothering those around.

“Have fun and celebrate, and don’t forget to thank Smitty Eyebrows.”

Erwin tilted back at the nickname, making a face funny enough to make Levi chuckle. Funny but fucking attractive.

Isabel agreed, receiving rewarding words from Levi and said her excited goodbyes before Furlan took over the phone.

“I’ll drag her to stay at my place, if you’ll be busy.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Pray for me, Levi.”

“You’ll live.”

And with that the conversation was over.

Erwin opened his mouth to express his excitement when he was shoved back into the wall, pushing a grunt out of him. The box in his hand fell to the floor along with the phone as soon as Levi attacked, his hips pressed against the bigger man. Hands cradling Erwin’s face, the blonde obligingly bent lower as Levi hungrily demanded his lips and wasted no time opening him so their tongues met, smirking to hear a soft groan from the blonde as Levi sucked on the exploring protrusion invitingly. And Levi soon returned a sound of pleasure, one hand pulling on the bolo tie while the other tangled through blonde hair as Erwin yanked him closer by the hips, large hands roaming lower to cup his ass as they rutted against each other; their arousal grew with each grind and rub of their lips.

“I told you so,” Erwin panted through the kiss. Levi took his lip between his teeth, pulling gently before taking a moment to gaze up at the tower of a man, and a charming flush of color dusted over his high cheekbones.

“Heh, look at you.” The hand clamping at the bolo tie went to cup Erwin’s warm cheek. “Forgot you could make such an embarrassing expression.”

Levi gave in to a genuine smile yet half-lidded eyes fogged over with heavy lust that left Erwin shuddering. Icy blue eyes darted to a familiar sweet spot, bending lower again to kiss and suck at the sensitive dip between his collarbone, smiling to earn an immediate reaction. Levi let out a breathy moan and Erwin smirked as he nipped at the skin, lapping his tongue over it teasingly.

“Hah-ah! Fuck…”

“Hear that, love?” Erwin murmured at his neck, kissing his way back to bruised lips. He took the tip of Levi’s chin, chuckling when he caught the rosy hues on those pale cheeks. “I could never forget the embarrassing sounds _you_ make.”

Levi frowned and dropped his hands, one at the buckle of Erwin’s belt and the other palmed over the erection, the simple touch hitching a startled gasp from Erwin.

“May I remind you of the sounds _you_ can make?” Levi whispered as his hands quickly worked on loosening that belt, swiftly unbuttoning and unzipping him, determined eyes never left Erwin’s when Levi now gripped his length, fisting his hand over the shaft. Erwin bit his lip before he could curse or protest and Levi reached up to kiss him deeply as he began to stroke him, tightening his grip as he was becoming bothered with hot arousal. When his knees weakened to the sounds in his hand, Levi pulled back panting and ignored whatever look Erwin put on when Levi suddenly dropped to his knees.

“Levi-”

“Shut up,” he rasped, eyeing Erwin’s dick like a delicacy, “Fuck, I want it,” and looked up, smirking at the blonde who looked like he could cum at any moment. _Next time._

“Is this my reward for doing absolutely nothing?” Erwin lost his cool after that pointless question. It was just too much keeping up with that seductive look when Levi answered with a kiss to the tip of his cock, licking off a bead of pre-cum as a plus.

“Who knows...” His mouth then lowered to the flushed, moist head of Erwin’s cock and took it with a hum.

“Shit, _Levi,_ ” breathed Erwin. His hips jerked as he was treated with wet sounds of his mouth and dropped a hand at the crown of Levi’s head, fingers sliding through raven shine, not to control but as a gesture of encouragement as Levi came back up from an attempted deep-throat and circled his tongue at the slit.

Levi knew how to work him over, no matter what time lapse became between them. He knew what Erwin liked: taking that fat cock deep until the head hit the back of his throat, stroking whatever wasn’t in his mouth with one hand while the other handled his balls with skill, swallowing accumulating pre-cum, then pulling back with a pop so he could gaze up and check on Erwin’s condition.

That gentle blue loomed into a shade as deep as the ocean goes. Erwin was at the brink of falling off the edge, his hand painlessly tightening in his hair.

“What’s wrong?” Levi took him again without warning, smirking around the girth to prove him a point about lewd noises.

Erwin said nothing at first, panting as his hand combed through dark hair so he could see Levi’s flushed face as he quickened the pace. He started to tremble slightly with the pleasure that was building too quickly for his own good and was soon rolling his hips. Four years ago, Levi would have chastised him for thrusting into him, but at the moment, it was the throb to his own dick.

Levi refused to be the losing end and tightened his lips around Erwin, taking him further into his throat to show off that a gag reflex was out of the question. And how could the blonde not notice? He started to groan more often to this overwhelming sensation, breaking into a sweat as he neared the brink of this predicament.

“Levi,” gasped Erwin with a toss of his head, a thrill to Levi’s messy state. “Oh, Levi… I missed how your little mouth fucks me over.”

If it weren’t for the goal to break him apart, he would’ve dirtied his pants first. Reigning control, Levi paused and gripped the base of Erwin’s cock, purposely not letting him finish too soon, and pulled away for a moment. The blonde grunted to the pain that came with the cruelest way of teasing, looking at Levi for a fucking excuse to this.

_Not yet._

“Not this way,” Levi muttered at Erwin and braced himself at his hips, piercing his lusting eyes at the predator in those icy ones.  He was panting harder than Erwin was, sobering the blonde down a bit to feel concern.

“Levi, what’s wrong-”

“Fuck my mouth.”

Erwin’s jaw clenched. Yes, he heard him correctly yet he couldn’t shake it off. “Are you sure you want that, Levi?”

Hands tightened at Erwin’s jeans and Levi slowly licked the underside of his cock, from the base all the way to the tip.

“I know you want it, greedy prick,” Levi laughed as he said that and pressed the head plump against his lips. “I want you to…”

Erwin was swimming in a hazy cloud of burning desire to mess him up, but senses kept holding him back, until Levi blurted out another confession.

“I trust you.”

The streak across Levi’s cheek deepened, drool mixed with pre-cum framing his mouth region shattered everything Erwin had left to control.

“Erwin…”

It was one of the many beautiful faces Levi’s made – and will be forever imprinted for his private thoughts.

“Patience, love,” he whispered, brushing away hair that stuck to Levi’s sweaty forehead and made his decision.

Erwin stepped forth, hands settling on each side of his head, clutching through his hair firmly yet gently. Levi eagerly took him at the tip and Erwin rocked his hips forward so that more than Levi took at first was now in his mouth. It was an incredible feeling to use him like this, which didn’t seem to bother Levi, as much as the sight entices Erwin into a lost sense of ultimate dominion.

That was because it was the first time Levi has requested such a vulgar thing.

The pace picked up quickly and Erwin had to spread his feet for balance, pulling in and out, in deeper and out until his whole dick disappeared into Levi’s sweet moaning mouth. This accomplishment had Levi humming quietly before he started to whimper, eyes starting to roll back, knuckles turning white at his thighs while Erwin vigorously pumped through his merciless, sore lips – and Levi loved it. _Fucking hell, he enjoyed this._

“You’re so cruel,” Erwin said as evenly as possible, licking his lips, “using lewdness against me like that.” His jaw clenched to the vibrations of Levi’s moaning. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

The dirty talk, the simple sound of Erwin spitting out curse words was doing it for Levi as much as the mussed blonde hair falling over his eye. Shedding him from the usual politeness and composure was always an instant trigger. Their eyes never tore apart from each other, refusing to lose any bit of this sinning moment. There was an odd moment of appreciation for hardwood floors when Erwin noticed how the mess around Levi’s mouth crowded enough that mixed substances started dripping from his chin.

That change in Levi’s clean freak demeanor, loving this _filthy_ expression, had Erwin tightening up in all the right places. His head fell back against the wall, a growl deep in his throat.

 _Yes. Yes!_ Levi saw the threat in Erwin’s eyes, the sporadic thrust of his hips and pulled at his jeans to demand his full attention, begging with his eyes when they locked on. _Give it to me._

“Fuck!” Erwin was there and threatened to pull out but Levi yanked him in place; he'd choke on him if he had to.

_Give it to me, dammit!_

With a sharp intake of breath, Erwin tensed and slammed into Levi’s mouth one last time, cumming hard down his throat. A hand slapped against the opposite wall to keep Erwin steady, the other cradling the back of his head as Erwin watched Levi swallow it all, their eyes connected through it.

Erwin thought he’d be in dire need to clean himself but Levi was being greedy when he wouldn’t pull back first. So when Erwin made the first move to step away, it amused him to find Levi keeping him in place as he cleaned any remaining spillage with his worked tongue, frowning up the blonde.

After a few more moments of selfish licking, Levi finally freed himself with a gasp, leaning back on the wall to a sit, and concentrated on catching his breath as Erwin tucked himself. When his hand retracted from the opposite wall, he felt the aftermath weakness in his knees and let himself fall to a crouch at Levi’s level, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe around his mouth.

“What else don’t I know about you, Levi?”

 That question hung in the air for a moment before Levi answered with a shrug.

“Guess you’ll have to find what other bullshit I can sprout.” _In the heat of the moment, that is._

Levi took the handkerchief to take over the cleaning, sending Erwin a quick glance when he stood to fetch water and more tissues. Levi chuckled to the dizzying replay of what just happened. Even he couldn’t believe exactly what came over him, but one thing he knew for sure: he didn’t regret it one bit.

“Can’t say,” he croaked when Erwin returned, thanking him for the tall glass of water before chugging it. He drank it all to wash away the slight salty taste, though it surprised him it actually had a hint of sweetness, meaning Erwin was doing something right by his diet.

“But, Levi, that was…” Erwin trailed off, flustered as he lowered himself again and decided to sit back against the wall as well, facing Levi. His eyes became shy and Erwin chuckled to himself as he struggled to find the right words to his comment.

Meanwhile there were two grown men sitting in the middle of the hallway, looking at each other awkwardly.

“So unlike me, I know,” Levi filled in and Erwin perched up defensively.

“It was _unlike of me_ to use you like that.”

“Use me,” Levi echoed, huffing a laugh. “It’s appalling you think I’d let you _use_ me. That happened because I wanted it and turns out you’re just as a pervert as I am.”

Erwin quirked a brow, tapping Levi’s foot with his. “Levi Ackerman, a pervert? No!”

Rolling his eyes, Levi threw the soiled tissues plus handkerchief at him, which backfired because Erwin’s reflexes acted quickly, his hands successfully swatted all of them back – and Levi did the same, swatting back only to repeat the process. Back and forth. They were at a ping pong war for a few rounds until Levi had enough and kicked Erwin off his balance, ending the childish battle when all tissues landed around and on the laughing blonde.

“What are you, a pubescent teen?”

“Oh no, no,” Erwin chuckled and shuffled to stand, helping them both to their feet. He dipped in, uncaring of his own lingering scent and kissed Levi’s cheek. “I’m just an old man in love.”

Levi may have simply hummed as a reply, the stoicness returning on his features, but he was done melting inside.

_You’re fucking adorable._

_…_

After disposing the evidence of their prior activity, including a thorough face cleansing for Levi (and repeatedly assuring Erwin he didn't need reciprocating for his hard-on), they aimed to get lunch/dinner and decided on take-out instead of going out to a restaurant. They ate on Erwin’s couch instead of his table, Levi sitting criss-cross (“applesauce”, Erwin added to his sitting style teasingly) as he leaned back on the armrest on one end and Erwin sitting properly at the other end. They conversed, they laughed and flirted. They both wanted every moment spent together that day and could even call it a date –their first date on a relationship in the process of patching up and starting anew.

A few hours later when the sun went down, Levi announced his retreat and was picking up his backpack to leave when Erwin appeared at his side with a clenched hand. He offered it out, opening it to expose a golden key in his palm. Levi glanced up at Erwin, who had on the most hopeful face yet.

“Oh, um, this isn’t some kind of payback for what you did earlier,” Erwin started off rough, inwardly slapping himself with a hand rubbing at the back of his neck; meanwhile Levi only found his fluster stupidly cute. “I-I planned on offering… If you need anything, you know –not that you can’t take care of yourself – your apartment is perfect and I’m sure you prefer your own space.”

“Erwin.”

“You don’ have to accept it – actually, why do I even? It’s stupid of me—”

“Erwin, shut up.”

And when he did, Levi reached up to kiss him tenderly, pulling back with a smile. Levi took Erwin’s clenched hand, fingers recoiling to accept the spare key and made Erwin watch as he stuffed it into the safety of a zipped pocket on his backpack, patting the pouch to let Erwin know it has successfully been accepted.

“Thank you.”

Erwin threw on a goofy smile, his cheeks slightly red.

“Relax, Erwin.”

“I’m trying.”

They kissed one last time at the door after that in farewell, Erwin watching over his lover –actually, just wanting to admire Levi on his motorcycle again – until the biker sped off and disappeared from his sight.

It was just such a big deal to him, the idea that Levi could just walk into his apartment unannounced definitely left him shook.

Well, after that exotic play earlier, Erwin will be forever unsettled by Levi’s unpredictability.


	6. Reminiscing Pt.1- First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened when they first met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few of these "reminiscing" parts to add more, shall I say, flavor to the story? There will be a few oneshots about their every "First" moments together (first confession, first kiss, first time sex, etc.. ;D) Also, they won't follow one after the other but one in between chapters when appropriate, UNLESS y'all are interested in their past then I'll gladly start with those. Let me know otherwise I'll just let inspiration lead the way~! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_First encounter…_ **

“For the love of motherfuck…” Levi grumbled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose along with a tired sigh. A certain person detected his presence at the library and was now approaching. Oh, and someone who won’t stop making moves on him… The approaching guy had called Levi’s name twice, which were both purposely ignored, before Levi had barely turned his head when the guy reached his side.

“Hey, Levi.”

 _Ugh_. He wanted to scrunch his nose at the way his name was said with such flirtation. So Levi decided to pull out some random medical book, opened it to a random page and pretended to read it.

“What do you want, Lance?”

The guy chuckled, his shoulder leaning against the bookshelf. “What, I can’t say hello to my classmate?”

“Not with a smirk like that,” Levi sighed out, glancing to the side when he felt him step closer. “And _definitely not_ when you’re intruding personal space.”

“Hang out with me, come on,” Lance whispered and dared to nudge Levi’s shoulder to claim his attention.

“Go ‘hang’ with your own friends.”

“I want _you_ , though. Alone. Perhaps grab dinner?”

“Motherfucker–” Levi slammed the random book shut, shoved it back in its place and whipped a glare at him. “You’re still on with that?”

Lance shrugged, smiling smugly.

“You really know how to pick your spots. At the library? _Really?_ ”

“Wherever and whatever it takes to get you to say yes.”

Levi stared at him a moment in disbelief before a corner of his lips twitched up and let out a scoff. “How dense is your head? For the umpteenth time, Lance: No. _Thank you_. Now fuck off, yeah?”

Levi turned to walk away but a hand clasped his shoulder to stop him.

“Sorry, but I’m not good at understanding rejection,” his shitty voice was at Levi’s ear now, “And you must be craving dick with all this college stress, right?”

Levi closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. His hands balled up.

_This guy…_

This is why Levi couldn’t enjoy his college life. Every since he considerately lent his lecture notes to this Lance person _ONCE_ , he was not left in peace for the past two weeks. How he found out about his sexuality only the celestial wonders will ever know because Levi sure as hell _doesn’t_ want to know. And to his misfortune, Lance was only a seat away in front of him in class – his favorite class on top of that – so there was no way to avoid the asswipe.

“Lance, I’ve been kind enough to not break your arm every time you hassle me,” said Levi as calmly as possible. He was about to add more on how flattered he was to the compliment of Lance’s interest and press on the rejection, but he’d need more fingers and toes to count how many times that failed. So Levi took another route.

“Besides…” He shrugged away from the hand. “I’m already seeing someone.”

Lance quirked a brow, still with that smug smile. “Oh? Why aren’t you with him to protect you from me then?”

“Because I’m not a clingy little shit,” Levi countered quickly, glancing at the wall behind Lance.

“Uh-huh. How long?”

Levi faltered a bit. “A week.”

“Mhm. How’d you meet him?”

“We…” Levi trailed off and shook his head to fall into it. He just scoffed and crossed his arms. “What’s it to you anyway? I don’t need to prove anything to you.”

“Actually, yes you do.”

“Why the _fuck_ are you aiming to be a science major?” Levi snapped in annoyance, yet conscious to keep his voice level in check, being at the fucking library and all... “With your blabbering mouth and killer persistence, you could easily work as a car dealer.”

Lance only canted his head in response as he was more entertained by Levi’s stalling and mistaking his annoyance with flattery.

Levi ran a hand through his hair and kept it there. “What do I have to do to make you believe me…?”

Lance’s shoulders quaked in a low laugh. “Alright, alright. Look, yeah, I’m an asshole but I can respect you being in a relationship – that I can do, _if_ it’s even true. So, who is it?”

 _Shit._ That was his ticket to freedom yet the flame to his way to hell because he sure didn’t know what to say. Inwardly panicking, Levi turned around slowly and landed sight dead on a blonde straight down the hall not too far, his broad back faced him yet Levi identified him somehow.

“He’s…” Levi turned to Lance with his thumb pointing behind his shoulder. “Well, well. He’s actually here.”

Lance followed his pointing and his brows furrowed first before jumping in shock upon landing sight on the only person in view. “Erwin?”

“Erwin,” Levi echoed, tasting the way it made his tongue move to pronounce such ridiculous name. “Yeah, that’s him.”

He looked at Levi, eyes dashed with doubt. “You’re with Erwin?”

Levi actually smiled, his head nodding before tilting to the side as if proud to show off his non-existent boyfriend. He turned to look at the blonde again, this time lingering his stare when said Erwin turned his head and caught a glimpse of his profile. Levi caught a soft blue hue in his eye, supported by a beautifully sculpted cheekbone that carried a shadow underneath when Erwin faced downwards as he dug through his bag; a Greek-shaped nose too oddly attractive and a jaw that shouted authority.

For a moment, Levi worried that he may have just aimed too high, but his heart was wrenching with want for that man already, pounding his chest mercilessly that he near forgot the current situation. Oh and fucking Lance.

“No way.”

Levi turned to him again, seeing the crooked smile of definite doubt, and before he could question it, Lance was laughing in his fist.

“I don’t believe you at all,” he snickered and Levi would’ve punched him if it wasn’t for their location.

“The fuck did you say?”

“Levi, please…” Lance shook his head slowly. “First of all, Erwin is the bookworm of this campus. Sure, he's the image of a jock but he hardly has time to spend time outside his classes. Second, how do you just realize your own ‘boyfriend’ is here?”

“Like I said, I’m not a clingy shit. Erwin has his career to nerd over, so what? That works for us.”

Lance crossed his arms stubbornly. “Well, I call bullshit.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed. _God-fucking-dammit._ The last straw has officially been plucked from him. He could easily break that stupid nose of his, a reminder of what a shitty personality he has. But no. At this point, he was desperate and just couldn’t afford being kicked out of school after murdering someone he could easily report as a stalker. And hell Levi would waste his time filing paperwork… 

_I hope you’re as smart as you’re being advertised._

He can’t believe what his dignity has narrowed into, but he has to do it.

“Fine.” Levi sighed and beckoned Lance as he turned down the hall. “Follow me.”

They walked the hallway and the closer Levi neared his broad back, his nerves were bulking. Either he was about to make a fool of himself or earn himself a fake boyfriend. Only one way to find out.

Once nearing the section, Levi was thankful that the area was clear from prying eyes, which meant he could throw in a few blunt gestures if everything goes well with his performance. And luckily there was space between Erwin and the table for the antics he planned on executing if he was going to pull this bullshit off. Only a few feet away, Levi made sure to walk a bit faster ahead of Lance so he has an advantage to warn the poor victim and quietly called his name – Erwin barely had the chance to react at the voice when his shoulders were suddenly draped by unknown arms, interrupting the focus he once dedicated to the books sprawled in front of him.

“It’s just Levi,” he said quickly at Erwin’s ear, strategically mentioning his name and decided to add in a kiss to the stranger’s cheek, which smelled nicely of aftershave.

“Levi?” Erwin turned his head, his temple grazing dark hair as he looked into his assaulter’s grey eyes. “What–”

“Save me.”

Erwin merely blinked to the words whispered in his ear once again, allowing this Levi to take his right hand and lift it from the table it so he could suddenly claim his seat across Erwin’s lap – and Levi made sure to _strategically_ set down that large hand high on his thigh. Yes, strategically, but Levi decided he quite loved it for his own selfish convenience. This man was handsome as fuck, just like he expected after getting a full view of his face, and Levi will surely have a hard time faking such escape plan.

Erwin took a quick moment to study him more attentively this time, returning a smile to the foreign one he was offered by the stranger whose arms were now wrapping around his neck and pulling him close.

“Hey, Erwin,” greeted Levi, his hand caressing Erwin’s cheek, which subtly hinted a blush.

“…H-hello.”

 _Cute._ It's official. Erwin was fucking adorable and Levi wanted to actually belong to him.

“Oh shit,” Lance gasped and Erwin ripped his eyes from Levi’s to finally acknowledge the other’s presence. “Erwin, my man…”

Erwin nodded at his friend in greeting yet felt wary. It took him another quick double glance to grasp the situation fully –  _s_ _ave me_ , says he– and to show Levi he had him, his left hand moved to wrap around his waist and pulled him even closer.

“Lance,” Erwin spoke up finally and slid his hand up and down Levi’s side. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Toes curling in his shoes, Levi shifted slightly in his lap as he was eagerly turned on by his smooth advances.

“Oh nothing,” Lance said, stuffing his hands in his pockets due to actual jealousy.

“Sorry for bothering you,” Levi cut in and Erwin returned his attention, blue eyes glancing at his moving lips. “Lance here wouldn’t believe I'm yours…” He paused, for one to make sure the hint was clear, and to swallow because Erwin stared at him dearly, like they were an actual couple. Like Erwin wanted to kiss him, and Levi would gladly return the favor. “So I came over to show off.”

“No bother at all,” Erwin replied curtly, giving Levi’s thigh a gentle squeeze. “Guess I haven’t been attentive to you enough…” He turned to look at Lance, lifting a playful brow, “because it seems _someone_ is trying to steal you away from me already.”

Levi had to bite his tongue to fight off a giggle. _A fucking giggle._ Levi never giggled, dammit. But Erwin… _What a_ _fucking saint he is_. He actually understood, he was actually playing along, adding on little gestures of affection that cemented this escape plan, and Erwin will forever be his favorite person.

“Guilty,” Lance admitted with a flustered shrug and glanced at Levi, whose hand was now playing with Erwin’s hair while the other traced the line of his jaw. “Apologies to you both, especially you, Levi.”

“ _Many_ apologies,” Levi pressed on with a sharp look, returning Lance a smug smirk when he felt lips at his neck, a conveniently sweet spot under his ear. Erwin even nipped the skin gently for emphasis and Levi swallowed back a pleased grunt after the delicious shiver rippled through his body; the hand through blonde hair slightly tightened in pleasure. _Oh shit. Fucking take me._

Lance excused himself after that, though Levi swore to hear him mumbling something along the lines of “lucky son a bitch” as he turned to walk away. Both waited until Lance was a safe distance away when their limbs untangled from each other and Levi lifted from Erwin’s lap to take a seat on the actual chair next to Erwin, facing him. Leaning back on his elbow, Levi searched for blue pools and felt his chest tighten upon finding them.

“Um, thanks.”

“Yeah… No problem.” _My pleasure,_ _actually._

Sighing in relief, Levi clasped his acquaintance’s shoulder, squeezing it promptly and gently shook him.

“Seriously, _thank you._ ”

Erwin chuckled as he now fiddled with his pen, suddenly too shy to keep further eye contact. “Does this happen often?”

Levi huffed a laugh, retrieving his hand. “Nah, one-time thing, and definitely the last. _Fuck,_ he wouldn’t leave me alone for weeks…”

“Really?” Erwin questioned, eyebrows climbing in surprise, but he wasn’t surprised at all. He could see clearly why Lance would chase for so long.

“Still can’t believe he fell for it,” Levi snickered, hiding his lips with a fist as he checked his surroundings. “With your _brilliant_ response, I can finally graduate with my head full of hair.”

Erwin laughed quietly before a silence took over a moment, minus the sounds of keyboard tapping, paper shuffling and low whispers. But it was Erwin’s voice, his chuckles – sounds Levi was already and easily taking a liking to. Actually, it was such an intriguing mystery how this guy was able to go from stupidly confused to full-blown gay expert of a lover. Speaking of which, was Erwin gay? Was it safe for Levi to advance, maybe not now, but…later?

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but considering your situation,” Erwin said suddenly, “If you feel threatened by Lance again, you’re more than welcome to…uh…” He trailed off as he looked at Levi, becoming flustered to the replay of what actually happened: a beautiful stranger literally falling into his lap and hooking him with a simple look and a whispered cry of help to his ear. “Um, what you just did, what would you call it?”

Levi snorted and shrugged. “Using you to my own advantage?”

“Too harsh,” Erwin chuckled. “Regardless, if it’s helpful, especially to serve focus, I don’t mind helping you out again. I know Lance can be persistent, obviously.”

Levi hummed in agreement. “Heh, thanks. I’ll keep you in mind, although I apologize in advance for the burden. I’m not fully experienced with these situations…”

Erwin shook his head and held out a hand, the same hand that was high at Levi’s thigh not long ago. “Erwin Smith, though you already knew that?”

There was a tingle once their hands met, their eyes not once leaving the other.

“Didn’t know,” corrected Levi, “Lance exposed your name when I pointed at your back and appointed you as my lover.” He caught the sweet blush on Erwin’s cheeks, smiling in silent adoration when Erwin glanced away because the last word used to describe him was too perfect. He squeezed Erwin’s hand so he could properly introduce himself, even if he already whispered it into his ear. “Levi Ackerman.”

Their hands lingered for a bit, until Erwin saw the spot he kissed on Levi’s neck and gently let go in fear that his palm would get sweaty and gross him out.

“So, Erwin, tell me, will the library be my refuge from hungry wolves?”

Erwin gingerly rubbed at the nape of his neck. “ _Or_ you can always call or text?”

The lack of response from the other left Erwin worried that maybe that was too forward. Too soon, perhaps? _Dammit, Smith…_

“Yeah, sure.”

His belly flipped: Erwin inwardly beamed at that unexpected response, watching as Levi pulled out his phone and waited with his thumb ready to tap in the numbers. But Erwin didn’t say anything for a moment; instead, he took out his own phone first and Levi deadpanned as his device hung in the air.

“Oi, say _your_ number and I’ll–”

“I know, I know. Sorry.” Erwin attempted to cover his face with a hand, chuckling awkwardly, but despite the size of his hand, Levi could see what he was trying to hide. Keyword: _trying_. This bulk of a man was failing to hide a face full of heat and it tickled Levi that he had to bite his lip for a second.

“You alright, Smith?”

Refusing to look up, Erwin nodded as his thumb helplessly scrolled through his phone, struggling to find what he couldn’t find for some reason.

“I just…” He quieted to hide his embarrassment by clearing his throat, mumbling. “I forgot my own number, so I’m just...”

To hear this from the lips that sensually nipped his neck earlier only caused Levi to slowly lean back on his chair in awe, his lips spreading ever so slightly as he watched this man practically scratching the screen with his thumb. _He's the one_... And Erwin, for the dear life of his, just _couldn’t_ grasp the clear realization that his own number was conveniently listed at the very top of his contact list.

In the end, Levi just took Erwin’s phone and manually typed in his number because the blonde apparently couldn’t think straight. Luckily that was only temporary as they managed to converse afterwards, getting to know each other better than how they started.

Of course, Erwin felt mortified after having to part ways. Levi? He returned to his dorm with one simple thought, a smile he swore only belonged to one man.

_Erwin Smith, you are just too perfect._


	7. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Kuchel knows best after all~ :3

Erwin sighed for the fifth time in the last eight minutes. His hand was propped under his chin at first but as Nile patiently explained the purpose of the documents on the table, Erwin had to move his hand under his cheek. He was already so done with all this divorce business.

“Sorry, there’s no other way to make this interesting,” Nile said when he took notice of Erwin’s boredom, glancing at the door of the room in a frown. “Maybe if she was on time we would’ve been out of here by now…”

“Better get yourself comfortable then.” Erwin leaned back on his chair with arms stretching out before folding his hands behind his head. “This is a _thing_ she does, being late to everything to make her appearance grand.”

Nile half scoffed half laughed and bent over the chair he refused to take a seat on. “How much of a woman can she be…?”

“Hey, didn’t you say you’re sometimes purposely late to court hearings for a dramatic entrance?” Erwin teased and snickered to Nile’s smug smile. “See? Not a woman thing – just a bad habit.”

“Well, well… You’re sure defensive over someone you’re legally separating from.”

Erwin shrugged. “Nothing wrong with being reasonable.”

“Either that or you’re whipped,” Nile quipped then turned to Erwin with a suspicious look. “ _Or_ you’re being generous because something – _someone_ – has been distracting you in a positive way?”

Erwin quirked a brow at his friend as Nile leaned closer to make him react, but his poker face was winning. As a matter of fact, yes, Levi has been a wonderful distraction – rather, he was more than mere distraction. Levi was the aloe to his wounds, the adhesive to his focus, a treasure even Erwin felt he didn't deserve, but that wasn’t a topic he wished to share in such a depressing place.

“Mum’s the word.”

Nile let out a laugh, shoving Erwin’s shoulder playfully. “Scum!”

“I said nothing.”

“Silence can mean a lot of things-”

Both men stopped – Erwin sitting up straight in his chair and Nile standing up properly when the knob to the room’s door finally turned before revealing two persons walking inside.

“Afternoon, sorry for my lack of punctuality,” she greeted first and took her seat opposite from Erwin. “Hey you.”

Erwin smiled in return while the lawyer who stood behind her greeted him and Nile with formal introductions before more documents were added on the table’s surface.

“Let’s get this over with,” Nile announced as he scanned over a document. Everyone else agreed.

…

If there was something Erwin and she had in common at the moment, it was the boredom that came with this meet-up, because she was already drawing circles with the tip of her long nail on the table after many words were interchanged.

Basically, the few requests that were agreed between the two were discussed furthermore along with legal rights the two had individually. She and Erwin would make eye contact here and there to nod in agreement to certain things that were said. Thirty minutes passed, it was a smooth ride so far and Erwin could already see the light at the end of the tunnel for this meeting to be over, because that would mean this process would finally be on its way to completion… The hour hit and conclusions were finally being set, when suddenly she raised her palm to halt what Erwin thought was finally over.

“Uh, yes?” Nile raised his brows at her and she cleared her throat, glancing at her lawyer then Nile.

“Before anything is officially set by our signatures… Gentlemen, could you two step outside for a moment?” She looked at Erwin this time. “There’s a personal matter I must talk over with this guy here.”

There was a pause before Erwin nodded at Nile and both lawyers quietly obeyed, leaving the two former spouses silent until the door clicked shut.

“What is it?” Erwin inquired as she just picked at her nails, sparing him an annoyed glare suddenly.

“You know exactly what… You’ve ignored my messages.”

“Don’t start with that again–”

“Erwin,” she snapped, her hands banging on the table. “I just want us to talk.”

“Then talk to me,” he countered in annoyance, “We’re here alone now.”

“No. Not while there are two people waiting outside the door; not here, not with this tension already…”

“That I agree with, but…” Erwin dropped his gaze and ran a tired hand through his hair. “We’ve talked enough.”

“ _You_ ’ve talked enough. I haven’t had had my share of communication.”

“Communication? You want to lecture _ME_ about communication?” Erwin sighed when she said nothing to that, simply crossing her arms defiantly. “ _What_ do you need to talk about…?”

“Us.”

He cringed and glared at her. “Are you serious? You want to talk about ‘us’ when there are two _divorce_ lawyers waiting outside this room?”

She shrugged. “It’s a simple request.”

Erwin stared for a moment to test her but she clearly wasn’t backing out. Where was this coming from anyway? He shook his head.

“No. You could’ve talked to me before all this happened…”

“Okay, fine.” She sat up straight and unfolded her arms to fold her hands properly on the table. “I want half.”

He flinched to that, frowning. “Pardon?”

“Yeah. I want half of everything – your earnings included.”

 _The hell?_ Erwin leaned back on his chair, silent for a moment as he studied this new attitude of hers. She clearly promised all she wanted was the house, yet the way the corner of her lips were  twitching up told him she wasn’t joking whatsoever.

“What…? What’s this all this about?”

“You think I don’t know your income has increased after marrying me and that it’ll go up after receiving your promised inheritance?” Of course she’d throw that at him, but little does she know the fine print behind it. “I practically helped you earn that, right?”

Erwin’s eyes narrowed, legitimately confused as she was clearly misinformed. “Actually, I’m not receiving shit…” But even with that truth she wouldn’t budge. “Why the change of heart all of a sudden?”

She was stubborn for a moment before her shoulders relaxed, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Erwin, I don’t want to but if I have to, I will make this process a living hell if you don't reconsider my request.”

“All that for a conversation?”

She opened her palms at him, like if that’s so obvious. “Easy, right? That’s all I need. Give me an hour with you and if that conversation goes well, or better, then our six-month process will continue as promised – otherwise I will have no choice but inform my lawyer about my new hefty add-on that will surely require many, _many_ hearings…”

Erwin considered her for a short moment. Blackmail, that’s what this was now and it agitated him that she would hit so low for such a pathetic demand. And where the fuck did she hear such rubbish about his income increasing?! Surely he'd like a piece of that pie as well and then gladly share it with her, even! 

"What exactly are the details?"

“This Saturday at three o’clock sharp,” she entailed, “Meet me at the place you took me on our first date. No negotiations.”

There were so many things wrong with that request.

First, the Saturday she was requesting was the same one Erwin asked Levi to spend the day with, which he was excited about because they planned spending it out in the city – and because it was one of the few days they both shared a free day, as much as they both try really hard to make time for each other. Second, the place she claims he took her for their first date was actually somewhere they went to as a back-up because they were too late for their reservation to the original location – and, third, _that place_ was where he first experienced food poisoning from.

“I advice you give me an answer in the next ten seconds,” she said rather smugly, “otherwise shit will hit the fan.”

 _This is a test_ , he thought at first but the boredom in her eyes said otherwise. Erwin would have to sacrifice time with Levi to get this woman out of his life?

“You are being way too unreasonable.”

She simply giggled. “Six seconds.”

Erwin pursed his lips. _Little shit…_ She was being serious, and he could only pray Levi would forgive him.

“…fine.”

“Splendid!” She threw her hands up, letting out a condescending laugh and looked to the door. “You two may come back in now.”

With the invitation, Nile and her lawyer gingerly walked in soon after.

“Is everything alright?” Nile inquired after noticing Erwin’s tension through his silence.

“Dandy,” she answered for both and waved her hand. “Gentlemen, this meeting will be postponed for another time. Erwin and I have some issues to settle before continuing.”

The lawyer behind her merely nodded while Nile scrunched his brows suspiciously, looking at Erwin for a read of the situation. But the blonde only stared at his hands as if he was just lectured.

Nile scoffed and crossed his arms in defeat, as was Erwin. “Very well then.”

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Surprising Kuchel with an unannounced visit was one of Levi’s few favorite things to do. He unlocked the door to her home (his childhood home), pushing it open to invite himself inside.

“Ma?” he called out, stilling for any sounds but walked further inside when he heard none. Usually he waited until finding her to announce his arrival but the last time he did that, Kuchel nearly impaled her finger with a sewing needle after being spooked by her only child. So in consideration and to avoid future accidents, Levi has decided to announce his arrival at the door like a normal person– whether planned or unannounced.

“Where are you, woman?” he grumbled after checking every place she could possibly be located in her home. But then he turns towards the backyard, recalling her recent interest in gardening, and makes his way to slide the glass door open before stepping outside to find no one.

“Are you serious? Come out, come out, wherever you…” His mumbled playful tone faded when he looked to his left, gasping to find Kuchel lying sideways under the tree with her back facing him, and Levi runs over urgently.

“MOM!” Levi shouted as he dropped to his knees and shook her shoulder desperately. “Hey! Can you hear me–”

Kuchel groaned and turned over, squinting in a frown. “What, what?” She blinked a few more times to focus her vision. “Oh, Levi?”

“What’s wrong?” He instinctively scanned for any injuries and helped her to sit up. “Are you hurt?”

Kuchel shook her head in response, chuckling as she pawed at his hands to sit up on her own.

“What happened?” Levi persisted, “I swear to fucking God if someone broke in-”

“What? No, it’s nothing – nothing happened.”

He blinked, relaxing his shoulders a tiny bit. “Then…why are you out here like this? Explain yourself.”

She was still somewhat delirious, her eyes adjusting to the light while Levi stared at her in concern, and now confused because she was letting out giggles.

“Right! I was just taking a nap.”

Levi’s tension shattered and frowned at his mother. “In the middle of the garden?”

“Hey, it’s MY garden so I’ll sleep on it if I want to.”

“Then sleep inside your home like normal people,” Levi lectured, “You looked dead.”

Kuchel laughed as she picked up her garden hat which carried a few basic gardening tools plus her gloves. “Sweetie, don’t we all?”

“You are my mother.” Levi ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he offered to help her to her feet. “I’m the one who’s supposed to be surprising you every time I come over.”

“Oh-oh, stop with your worrying," Kuchel cooed as she balanced upright and greeted him with a hug. "Mama’s alright.”

“Yeah, yeah… Stop with the babying.”

…

“So, tell me, anything interesting going on?” Kuchel sprung up as she poured his favorite tea, set the pot down and glanced over her shoulder mischievously. “Preferably a boyfriend?”

Levi flinched in his seat. Luckily his back faced the smirking lady so she couldn’t see him blushing. “Mother, please. ‘ _How are you?’_ or ‘ _How’s work going?_ ’ are the normal questions people ask…”

“Oh hush! I already know the answers to both: ‘I’m bitchin’ and ‘same ol’-same ol’,” said Kuchel on her way to the table and sets set his cup down before taking a seat in front of him on the table. “Plus, I’m no ordinary person. I am your mother and will ask questions no matter how embarrassing – and I expect relevant answers.”

Levi simply blinked at the lady before letting out a chuckle. “None. There’s your answer.” He then picked up his cup and took his time sipping the fresh brew only his mother knew how to perfect.

“Bullshit.”

Levi widened his eyes to hear her curse, which she rarely does compared to himself.  _Whad’ya know…_

“Ever since you were a child, you always either looked away, walked away or took a sip of your drink soon after telling a lie,” she conquered with a smirk. And she definitely conquered as that statement left Levi quiet, flustered when no arguments came to mind. Well shit! Not even he noticed that behavioral pattern. _Damn…_

Welp, mothers know best after all.

“Not technically a _boyfriend_ ,” he ended up mumbling.

“ _Yet_ ,” Kuchel emphasized with a finger in the air before lifting her cup up to her lips and drank a bit. “Why do you say that anyway?”

 _Why indeed?_ Even Levi wondered. He still felt hesitant on handing himself to Erwin completely, even if what happened a few days ago, the image of falling to his knees before Erwin after the news of Isabel’s success, was definitely an intimate gesture on Levi’s part. He acted out of dire appreciation, perhaps acting at the spur of the moment – yet again, he didn’t regret one bit of their encounter that night. Rather, he wanted more – he wanted to give Erwin more. It wasn’t just their shared lusting chemistry but their linked heartfelt feelings what inspired them to act towards one another. They _know_ eachother best, they _understood_ eachother best and, clearly, they weren't going anywhere and only gravitate to eachother with every passing day and moment spent together. So then...what exactly was holding him back?

“It’s sort of complicated,” he answers finally and Kuchel pushed up one side of her mouth in disappointment.

“Why’s that? Is he taken already?” She gasped theatrically. “Don’t tell me he’s straight!”

He snorted. “No, definitely not. He’s just in the middle of a complicated situation, and I can’t do much about it until it’s resolved.”

“' _Can't do much about it_?' Not true," she argued with a shake of her head. "Sure you can!”

Levi looked at her curiously. How much could she know when she’s been a single parent (single in general) most of her life? Rather, she didn’t even know Levi’s father enough.

"Granted, you can't help him resolve this supposed issue,” she added, “But, Levi, you can help him _get through_  this difficult situation."

His gaze dropped as he took in her words and Kuchel patted his hand. "I know what you're thinking: What does this ol’ broad know, she's never dealt with enough relationships to talk…"

Levi winced because she read his mind word by word and shook his head, sorry for even thinking such a thing, but she only laughed to block his protests.

"While that may be true, I've experienced it while raising you," she clarified, glad to earn his attention. "Levi, I know you think you're not one for emotional support when, actually, it comes naturally. The only reason why I decided to stay single all these years is because of you. I felt that my attention and love was of no need to anyone but exclusively you. My little boy encouraged and supported me – hell, you even lectured me at five years old!" Kuchel paused to laugh heartily at the memory of his little wagging finger and small serious face when Levi found out she sometimes refused to eat just so he could have a full dinner. "You'd always say I was too small and that I needed to grow up too."

Levi twirled his cup with one hand, chuckling to that vague memory, her hand still on his on the table while he waited for her to continue. 

"You've always been protective over me and although I love the attention, I want you to enjoy your own life as well," she encouraged, tugging his hand slightly so their eyes met before pulling back. "Can you promise to do that? For me?”

He glanced at his drink, chewed the inside of his lip in thought and nodded slightly. “Of course I’ll try.”

“Great! So when will I meet the lucky man?"

Levi hunched over and huffed out a laugh to her sharp ways of changing the subject, and just when he was recovering from her gushy encouragement.

"Not anytime soon, Ma."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because meeting you is a privilege," he confessed, tensing up because he could already feel a lecture creeping up.

"Levi!" And there she goes. Kuchel frowned, a mirror image of his own. "Don't be such a sergeant!"

"When we're actually serious, I'll bring him over."

"Who actually says that?” she scoffed, now pouting, “You like him, he likes you – you’re gay for each other so what's to earn?"

Levi choked on his drink.

"I'm not a stepping-stone or a diploma. I’m your mother,” she kept on ranting while Levi was recovering from failing at drinking his tea, coughing harshly into his fist. 

"I wonder what he's like or what he looks like…?" Kuchel was now musing, ignoring her only child's struggle to catch his breath. "Hm, well you can be quite picky. Oh! But the fella you met years ago? The hunky blonde, what was his name?"

"E-Erwin," Levi managed to croak out and finally cleared his throat when he fully recovered his composure. "Damn, what's with you today?"

"Erwin– that's right! Whatever happened with him? See, I never got to meet him in person yet you wouldn't shut up about him." She sighed hopelessly, spinning the spoon in her cup before lifting it by the handle. "He was so patient with you."

"Yeah... He was." _He still is._

Kuchel paused the cup at her lips, gently setting it back down on the table when she caught Levi with a slight smile anyone would mistake for a frown. Only she recognized that ghost of a smile, his eyes were even lit up a bit.

"Oh... It's _still_ him you’re talking about, isn't it?"

Levi looked at her in shock, eyes widened a fraction.

"It is. Your reaction just gave it away," she said simply as she took a portion of the tea, her eyes on him. Levi could only roll his eyes amusingly.

 "Guess you caught me."

"I want to meet him, Levi, and I mean it," she demanded suddenly, "I can tell...  Whatever is happening, I know you're not letting him go – no matter what ridiculous standards you're putting..." She reached over to cup his cheek, her palm affectionate and warm. "Take my advice: help him through whatever he’s going through… I haven't seen you this happy since your college days and you know there's no better medicine for me than to see your happiness right before my eyes."

He smiled to her before looking away for a moment. His shoulders tensed up to think back on the dark days when even his own poor mother saw him at the brink of depression after breaking it off with Erwin – which she didn’t know was the reason. She never knew it was Erwin who caused half of his breakdown and Levi preferred to leave it that way. Kuchel is the typical mamma bear no matter how old Levi got, so when he was at his weakest, she’d call him every day, twice a day at times just to make sure he hadn't made any irrational decisions… Nothing drastic like playing the gamble of keeping his life.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble," he said softly, grabbing her wrist and met her affectionate eyes again.

"It's my job to cushion your falls, just like you've done for me all these years." She giggled, the edges of her bright eyes crinkling with age.

“I won’t ever let myself go that far,” he said, “that I can promise you.”

"You better.” Kuchel huffed and crossed her arms on the table, tilting her head at Levi. “Talk about sappy, huh?

"I almost snapped in half."

"Oh please. You're the most affectionate person," she teased and posed a hand under her chin. "You just show it in your own way – but that's what is great about you, Levi: you act on emotion rather than saying it."

"Yeah well… No one sees that at all."

"I do," she assures, winking at him, "And I'm sure Erwin does too, otherwise he wouldn't put up with you."

Levi quirked a brow at her. "You gush on how loving I supposedly am then you're throwing shade?"

"Even _you_ know you can be complicated."

"Yeah, I'm a piece of shit."

"Stop it. You're just a fuzzy ball of hurdles," she commented heartily as she got up to gather their empty cups, planting a kiss on his head before walking off. "Stop being a jerk and bring Erwin over."

"And if I refuse?"

Kuchel was already at the sink when she looked over her shoulder, playfully narrowing her eyes at Levi. "Then I will find him myself and show him your baby pictures."

He snorted. "You'll do that whether I bring him over or not."

"Hm, true."

Levi chuckled, shifting in his seat when he remembered he had something in his jacket to give her. He pulled out the envelope Furlan gave him and opened it to make sure everything was in there before lifting from his seat and walked to the kitchen.

"I gotta go but not before giving you this-"

"Don't," Kuchel cut him off with a sharp look. "I've told you I don't need it."

"Come on, Ma...”

“I don’t want it.”

He paused to stare at her patiently, watching her scrub repeatedly at the clean cups. This was expected but not even he could obey her at the moment, so he kept on pushing.

“This is for your medication."

"Levi, I said no. I'm a big girl so I'll handle it myself."

He clenched the envelope a bit and decided to use a tactic he usually thinks twice doing it with anyone else. Shutting the water faucet off, he made her put the dishes aside and pulled his mother in for a close embrace. He begged in silence and she naturally hugged back, her hands high at his back. She stood about two inches shorter so Levi towered around her easily, his arms around her shoulders and chin at the crown of her head.

"Please," he said firmly yet gently, "Take it or at least store it away until you need it. I don't want it either."

Kuchel sighed wearily as she dwelled into his embrace and nuzzled into his shoulder, a weakness only a mother couldn't refuse.

"You work so hard for it, though..."

Levi pulled back, holding her shoulders to frown at her. " _Really?_ Lady, how long have you worked hard for me?"

She smiled, sighing softly through her nose and closed her eyes. "Enough for you to be successful. I’m so proud of you."

"Exactly." Levi pulled her back in for another hug. "Let me take care of you, sheesh..."

"As always. Thank you," she whispered, fighting back the mommy tears as she gave him one last squeeze before pulling away and accepted the envelope. She set it on the counter and looked at Levi with a hand at her hip. "Man, I blame myself for your stubbornness."

"Learned it from the best," Levi quipped and leaned in to kiss her cheek goodbye before turning to leave.

"Hey! Bring me a man next time – perhaps a tall, blonde one!" He heard Kuchel shout before shutting the door behind him.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

A few hours after that dreadful meeting, Erwin was found cooped up in his home office. After a shower and a quick dinner, he threw on a pair of sweats and a grey tee just so he could sit silly in his office chair with hands at his forehead because he couldn’t concentrate on work he intended to catch up on.

He wasn’t worried about the events that happened in that room with her; he was more frustrated with himself for yielding to her so easily. So what if she takes half his earnings? Erwin could care less about money, but all he wanted was for this process to be over as soon as possible. He should’ve figured she’d blackmail for a ridiculous demand, yet Erwin considered blaming himself for not dealing with that issue sooner…

Glancing at his phone, Erwin thought he should call Levi and drop the news – when suddenly the device chimed with a text notification. He barely had the chance to pick it up and check the message when he heard the lock to his apartment door turning before the sounds of shuffling feet came next.

“Not a thief,” announced the guest who Erwin knew owned his only spare key. Before Erwin could call out to him, Levi appeared at the opened doorway of the office and sent the blonde a low “hey.”

Erwin blinked, taken aback by his random visit. “Levi?” He took a quick moment to finally check his phone, which apparently had the message where Levi informed him of stopping by for a bit.

“I sent that when I arrived at the parking lot.”

Erwin looked at him again, smiling to find Levi sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck like he did something very wrong when Erwin was delighted to see him.

“You’re busy,” Levi observed the many papers scattered on the desk and turned away to grimace at himself. “My bad, I shouldn’t have come over-”

“No!” Erwin stood up and reached out for him. “Wait– I need you.”

Levi stilled at that. Originally, he was supposed to pick up Isabel from Furlan’s after visiting Kuchel, but decided to call Furlan last minute because “something came up” and promised to be there later to pick her up once he finished what needed to be settled. And so that was his excuse to show up at Erwin’s instead, because after the conversation with his mother, Levi had the odd urge to pay forward.

“… _you can help him get through it_.”

Man, that lady knew how to get through him. Of course she did and she was right: Levi can and _should_ do that. Why not?

Turning back around, he leaned against the door frame to find a blush across the blonde’s cheeks after apparently blurting out his protest.

“I, um, need you as in I _need_ to talk to you. N-Not in that other context,” Erwin corrected unnecessarily and it made Levi snort as he walked into the room.

“First relax, will you?” Levi rounded the desk to stand behind Erwin and clasped his shoulders with both hands, gently pushing him down to sit before draping his arms around his shoulders. He bent down and Erwin turned his head so they shared a kiss in greeting, their lips lingering sweetly for a moment before both pulled away. There was no lust – there was no need for it– just a pure longing to satisfy mutual pining.

“I’m definitely relaxed now, thank you,” Erwin whispered, letting out a relieved sigh to prove it. He smiled, reaching back to card his hand through the short hairs of Levi’s undercut. “And just so we’re clear: even if I’m presumably busy, I want you here. I would never deem your presence a nuisance.”

Lei hummed to that and nodded once, glad to hear those assuring words coming from Erwin himself. It made him feel less stupid than when he came in.

“How’d it go today?”

That question caused the hand at the back of his head to retreat. Levi stood and stepped away a bit so Erwin leaned forward on the desk, his arms folding at the surface. Levi knew the answer and rubbed his hands up and down his arms to console him already.

“Half and half,” said Erwin wearily. “Everything was flowing as planned until the very end. Basically, now I’ve been blackmailed.”

Levi frowned at that and pulled away from Erwin to switch at his left side and leaned against the desk with arms folded across his chest. “How the hell did you let that happen?”

Erwin chuckled before explaining the whole situation and Levi made sure to listen without interrupting. To know that her blackmail was nothing but a childish request only made his eyes roll as expected and could feel Erwin tensing when he reached the climax of the details to such request.

“Forgive me, Levi,” Erwin said after the news of their Saturday plans being ruined. He looked up in a begging manner. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“It’s not the end of the world. Besides, we could always meet up after that's done,” Levi reasoned with a shrug and Erwin would slap himself for not thinking about that option. “If that’s going to resolve this bullshit quicker then so be it.”

There was a glint in his blue eyes. “That’s exactly what I thought,” Erwin beamed up at Levi, grateful for being understanding. He felt like the luckiest man in the universe – with Levi, he always did. Eager to show that appreciation, Erwin scooted back on his chair and pushed away a bit and hooked his hand at the side of Levi’s left knee. He gently nudged him closer until his arms finally uncrossed and was led between Erwin's knees so they gazed at eachother, Levi still leaning back on the desk with the heels of hands resting at the edges while large hands held him in place by the back of his thighs.

“Levi, you’re okay with it, right?”

His head tilted. “With what?”

“You know… Me spending an unfortunate afternoon with a woman at some fancy restaurant?”

Levi quirked a brow. “Are you implying I’ll get jealous?”

Erwin felt a tingle in his belly, wanting to tease him more. The thought of a possessive Levi would be quite an experience.

“I just want to assure myself.”

“It’s whatever,” Levi muttered, “And she’s irrelevant so I’m not worried, unless you’re easily persuaded by whatever she babbles about.”

Erwin brought his hands forward to take Levi’s off the table. “Of course not, I wouldn't allow it. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Why bother asking anyway? You don’t need my permission-”

“Oh but I do,” Erwin interjected, tugging his hands playfully. “I want to take your feelings into consideration.”

Chest tightening, Levi smiled ever so slightly. “And why would you do that?”

Erwin smiled lovingly, his thumbs rubbing circles at Levi’s knuckles. There was a moment of adoration he wanted to dedicate by linking their gazes. The bit of light from the desk light behind Levi made his eyes glisten as they solely focused on blue hues, and Erwin sighed. What a perfect sight.

“Because, my precious Levi…” he began, giving his hands a gentle squeeze. “I don’t want to screw this up with you again.”

Silver eyes softened to that, welcoming the arms now snaking around his waist as Erwin pressed the side of his head against his chest in an embrace, and Levi returned by cradling the back of his head with both hands as he rested atop the crown of blonde hair. This much Levi could take before losing to a blush heating his features.

“Thank you for being understanding,” Erwin said softly and Levi caressed a hand up into his freshly washed hair in a silent reply.

They stayed in their embrace for another moment. Erwin smiled to the sound of Levi’s heart, holding himself back from teasing out loud as its beat started picking up the pace. It was the soothing tune to his hearing, the warmth to his soul and the healing waves to his own crippled heart. Every nerve that was picked earlier that day was easily long-forgotten. Erwin was sure to sleep soundly tonight after this short visit, until Levi pulled back to cup his dazed expression between his hands and kissed him on the lips before delivering a sweet whisper.

“I have a surprise for you.”

…

Normally, Levi would be cringing to be led into this rare state of affection, but after Erwin’s ridiculously adorable spectacle, he could certainly care less.

“Shirt off.”

Erwin’s brows twitched up at the command after leading Levi into his bedroom, yet he wasn’t hesitant to oblige and waited for the shorter man to walk past him, blessing Levi with the sight of his sculpted upper body as the shirt was pulled over his head, mussing his blonde hair in the process. Levi bit his lip as he naturally admired what he’s missed all these past years. He wanted to walk up and feel the dip of his hipbones while he kisses the valley of his muscular pecks, kiss his way up to bite his collarbone and lick the rest of the way higher to suck at his neck. There was nothing more he wished to do and relieve what he had pent up, but Levi’s purpose was to offer Erwin some luxury of relaxation, not establish his own selfish relief – even if Erwin would definitely _not_ mind.    

“On the bed,” Levi instructed next, pointing his finger towards said location and Erwin couldn’t help but smile shyly as he continued to obey. He was about to climb on when Levi added, “Lie on your stomach.”

Erwin glanced curiously at Levi as he positioned himself down on the bed and paused on his side, noticing the way he rolled up the long sleeves of his shirt. “No way,” he mumbled under his breath.

Levi approached the edge of the bed and Erwin winced to be caught staring before shuffling to lie down, pausing when he wasn’t sure what to do with his arms at first, whether to position them at his sides or–

“You can fold them in front of you, if you want,” said Levi as he pulled out a small clear bottle of oil from his pant pocket, smirking to a prepped blonde who looked back in anticipation. With a chuckle, he then removed his shoes before climbing on the bed and straddled Erwin’s lower back. The opening click of the bottle made Erwin flinch slightly as it was the only sound echoing the walls.

“Easy,” Levi murmured, smiling to hear a chuckle. He poured a modest amount of the oil into his palm and while Levi worked on rubbing his palms together to warm them up a bit, he studied the beauty of his broad back: the vigorous curve of his traps, the dip of his spine splitting his sturdy shoulder blades and Levi couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips to the way his roped muscles waved with his noticeable nervous movements.

"I stopped by my place to pick this up before coming here," Levi referred to the oil, "So, yes, I want to do this for you. No need to be nervous."

But of course Erwin felt nervous. He hasn’t been touched yet and the silence was already too erotic for him to handle. Oh and it was Levi who was literally at his back, about to work some freaky magic with his hands.

“Ready?”

There were butterflies in his belly and all Erwin could do is nod in his arms and hide the stripe of red developing high in his cheeks when he felt Levi leaning forward a bit to place the surface of his hands low on his back. The light scent of jasmine hit him and warm hands started stroking their way up, avoiding the spine, easing the pressure at the neck area, then straight down again. This was done a few more times to spread the oil, each time without breaking contact, and then the motions switched to circular with pressure applied by the heel of his palms.

Erwin let out a low groan and Levi slowed his movements. “Any pain?”

“...Not anymore.”

The encouragement only upped the skill in his hands as he continued moving in circles – first outward, then upward and returning to the center – and that only drove Erwin to a haze of undeniable relaxation. The minutes went by and his techniques changed, Erwin’s favorite being when Levi only used his thumb – called the ‘reinforced thumb’ – to relieve him of knots he was trapped with. Levi moved slowly and deliberately; he was too focused hitting all the right spots by listening to his reactions that he didn’t realize Erwin had turned his head slightly to admire in awe.

And when he did notice those icy blues, his stroking slowed to drown in them.

“What…?”

“This is just new,” Erwin commented in a smile, “I thought you were but a physical therapist.”

“I am only that, but I learned a thing or two of massage therapy in college on the side, thanks to a few colleagues in the field.”

“You remember–” Erwin was briefly cut off by a grunt as Levi glided over a tender spot– “You...remember this much after all these years?”

“I learned for my mom when she got injured at work, kept on practicing on her until I got the hang of it and developed skill on my own level.”

Erwin hummed, mainly for the relief after the kneading done at his neck area. “And that smell of jasmine… It’s reverberating.”

“Aromatherapy,” Levi named simply before explaining, “It’s a scent method during the massage to enhance a feeling of well-being, reduces stress and anxiety.”

“It’s also an aphrodisiac.”

“Correct.” Levi paused his movements and kept his hands at a safe spot on his back as he leant down to whisper at his ear, “which is why you’re the only one I’ll ever use it on.”

Erwin chuckled then sighed to the kiss at his cheek. “Have I ever told you I find your medical knowledge extremely sexy?”

Levi rolled his eyes, yet inwardly flattered, and only kept on moving his hands until he reached the end of his ‘session.’ With one last kneading, his hands stopped at the nape of Erwin’s neck and leaned down again to kiss his temple.

“Done.”

Erwin made a sound of disappointment as Levi removed himself from his back, sitting Indian style on the bed next to the blonde who refused to move and only turned his head to look up at him.

“Damn, I really needed that.” Erwin finally decided to sit up on his knees. “I’m _definitely_ not letting you go now.” Then he glanced mischeviously at the stoic man, waiting for the perfect moment before throwing his arms around Levi, catching him off guard when he was tugged and collapsed on top of his snickering assaulter.

“Fucking Erwin,” he grumbled, “you think you’re so—”

The lips from his lover shut him up easy enough to kiss back, humming as they shared a few more sweet pecks before Erwin pulled back with a hand cradling his face.

“Thank you, Levi.” He kissed him again in added praise and wrapped his arms around his waist to turn them on their side, facing each other. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this from you, but it did many wonders.”

Levi had his reasons of course but felt there was no need to explain. So instead he rested a hand at his waist as he scooted closer to dig his face into the crook of Erwin’s neck and smiled at his throat.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’d ask to have you stay…”

“But I can’t,” Levi finished just as disappointed, reminding himself that he needed to pick up a certain red-head very soon. “Don’t fret, I’m a pro at surprise visits. I’ll be back.”

Erwin hugged him tighter, satisfied with just the feel of Levi’s hand slipping more around his waist and up his back to complete the missing puzzle at his side.

 “Please do.”

There was no sense on fooling around much further than that, even if there were many offered opportunities. Erwin clearly showed control to the aching desire to touch him further but instead replaced it with frisky antics, and Levi felt his walls tumbling already.

When it was time to leave, it took Levi ten minutes just to get to the front door because Erwin wouldn’t stop hugging him from behind and kissing his neck and shoulder. Erwin even managed to pull a few rare laughs from Levi and it only made it harder to let him go. But Levi would have to agree even if he wrestled around to be set free.

That was the Erwin he loved, the Erwin he missed – not the colorless Erwin he practically took in that night before all this started.

For the first time in their years apart, Levi felt a long-forgotten fulfillment in his heart. It was disgusting.


	8. o6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a thing called "Communication".

“This may come up as a shock, but I’m going to be the bigger person and apologize.”

Erwin’s brows shot up, his fork almost collapsing onto his plate as he paused picking the last bit of his lunch.

They had eaten in silence up until she abruptly pushed her plate away and undoubtedly shocked him with her opening sentence. Not only that, she even arrived to their meeting spot before Erwin did, which never happens. She’s never been on time – not even to their wedding!

“When I said I wanted to talk about us, I didn’t mean it in the way you imagined,” she explained with a hand brushing through her hair. She seemed nervous, worrying over her lower lip then licking afterwards. “I’m aware there’s nothing I can say or do to patch things up between us, nor do I intend to beg for us to get back together… I was just so bundled up with frustration that I didn’t care to clarify my intentions and just fed off the misunderstanding. So just…hear me out.”

She folded her hands on the table, looking at Erwin in a way that told him he’d miss everything if he dared looked elsewhere.

“What I actually _meant_ to say – and all I really want – is to know _why_ we’re here, Erwin. I want to know what happened between us. That’s all I ever wanted to know, because…”

She hesitated, licking her lips and gazing out the window in thought; meanwhile Erwin pushed his plate aside and showed interest by leaning forward. Yes, he was relieved her intentions were clarified but was now curious to this new side of her. Luckily, they sat in an area with no one around by request, allowing them complete privacy for their conversation.

“I’m just _so_ angry,” she stated firmly, darting her eyes straight into his. “Years ago, I was at the brink of enjoying my freedom after graduating college when my father surprised me with the news that a partner had been found for me.” She shrugged, pursed her lips and shook her head with a face so annoyed to the memory. “I didn’t even know my family was into that arranged marriage bullshit. I didn’t even get the chance to work into my career I studied so hard for. I didn’t know–”

She stopped, bit her lip and glanced out the window again. Her voice was changing with every added sentence, waving in agitation, annoyance and a bit of weariness in between her tone. Erwin didn’t dare interrupt and just listened. It’s all he could give her now and, frankly, he was interested in why she was so suddenly bent out of shape, where she was going with this conversation.

“I didn’t know…” she said slowly and gazed at him regretfully for what she was about to say. “I didn’t know – rather I never imagined that I was a product for business interest.”

Erwin frowned and stopped himself from commenting to that. He wasn’t expecting her to say such a thing about herself, yet he allowed her to continue.

“Other than expanding the family name, I would never think I was only born and presumably raised to help build an empire with simply having your last name next to mine as my future – at least that’s how I felt at the time.” Her arms crossed on the table, constantly glancing away to collect herself before returning her attention to Erwin. “But then I met you.”

Her voice softened. She gave him the slightest smile, sweet and kind.

“Yes, I resented you at first but quickly came to like you, Erwin, because you actually treated me as someone important and cherished me much more than the tool I always believed to be. But then I felt that disconnection from you after our marriage and I became angry again. I felt used again, the familiar regret; I felt more assured that that’s all I was, a tool, yet I continued to pretend being the wife I needed to be in order to help you earn what you deserved. Luckily my mother taught me to keep my mouth shut and just endure it all, before that night you announced a divorce… I was so confused.”

Erwin shifted in his seat as if he wanted to speak but she held up her palm with another gentle smile to stop him and assure she didn’t mean that maliciously.

“Granted, I wasn’t allowed to be completely confused,” she added with a flustered chuckle, referring to her upcoming explanation of infidelity. “I’m sure you know what I’ve been doing in the shadows and I felt that was the reason as to why you decided on our divorce, naturally. I thought, ‘well, he knows for damn sure and I can’t lie myself out of it so I’ll take it. I had it coming.’” Her eyes narrowed a bit and tilted her head at him. “But then I started thinking after you left…  With the little time knowing you, I know for sure you wouldn’t just say something and leave. No… Erwin Smith says what needs to be said, explains the reasons, comes to an understanding and _then_ he leaves, or ends the conversation in a reasonable manner. That’s the _you_ I know and the reason why I’ve been so demanding of this time with you. I don’t know – maybe I won’t feel the same after this – but I just want you to know that the main reason why my behavior has been childish is because I just–” She scoffed and sighed in frustration – “Fuck, now I’ll probably sound like I’m blaming you for all of it but, believe me, _I’m not._ ”

She gave him a pointed look, slightly pursing her lips when he nodded to encourage her further.

“Ironically, I just felt used and thrown away. That’s all.” She closed her eyes to take a breather because she knew how hypocritical that sounded, considering she probably made Erwin feel that way with her infidelity. And she groaned to that reminder. “But I messed up and I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble. I don’t wish for any pity or sympathy from you; I just want you to know the reason to my actions – though they were immature and inexcusable – and hope I could hear from you what I want to know as well. What happened? Before me being unfaithful, what did I do wrong?”

Erwin remained silent, processing every single word she just poured at him, whereas she hugged herself in discomfort.

“That’s all I wanted to say. For now. _God,_ I’m pathetic.”

Yeah, she may be just a bit. But Erwin had to admire her for it because she wasn’t alone. He too felt pathetic after all of that. So far, the one glowing with bravery was the one he thought was at fault at first. Boy, was he wrong.

“You did absolutely nothing, I assure you.”

Hearing his calm voice helped her relax yet stared with hope in her eyes.

“You have every right to be angry,” said Erwin. “I appreciate your humility, but I should be the one apologizing, not you. I’m sorry.”

She frowned at him this time on hearing the sentiment in his voice. Her interest was definitely plucked by him.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. I’m sorry for not being mature about this situation as well. For everything.” Now it was Erwin who felt like he was shrinking in his chair as he felt the need to just throw everything on the table. If a woman like her, someone he thought was cold as dry ice could open up that much then he would be a fool for not returning.

“Truthfully, this – including your infidelity, believe it or not– all happened, not only because I’ve been neglectful, but because I have been struggling with myself for years, which I will explain in a moment.”

She furrowed her brows in confusion yet made sure to lend her ear. As Erwin did, she now leant forward on the table to show her interest in return.

“Yes, I do know about what you have been doing but I’m not mad at you for it. I’ve thought about this many times as I’ve said it…but the truth is that our situation is more my fault than yours, really. I didn’t expect to be arranged into a marriage either, but I was so invested into the study of business to even complain, so when I was told about you, I had to accept it. And that was my first mistake because it came with a price…” Erwin glanced at her hand on the table, wanting to touch her in sentiment but decided on looking at her endearingly. “You need to know that the moment I met you, I honestly did take an endearing liking to you, but I was conflicted with myself way before meeting you.”

She shook her head, obviously confused and of course Erwin owed her an explanation. He was so confident talking about his former identity crisis at first but just when he was about to say it, he suddenly feels shy and afraid about it. But he knows he shouldn’t, because it’s gone off the radar now.

“See, way before meeting you I dealt with an internal battle much more…different than you.” Erwin realized he was tip-toeing too much, too vague about what he actually needed to say and chuckled to mask his nervous streak. He hoped what he was about to say wouldn’t make him sound like a martyr. “My romantic preferences were a bit unbalanced.”

It was awkward explaining what he meant when Erwin started out mentioning his initial likings leaning towards girls but sometime during those dreadful high school years, caught himself staring off towards guys. His former spouse could only blink, face blank to hear him share how he experimented only to discover he didn’t hate it.

“From then on I thought myself as bisexual. I _felt_ it, rather, but at the same time I couldn’t quite confirm because of my inexperience, until I entered college – the empire of all revelations.”

Erwin paused to think fondly on what he was about to share.

“I met a guy. Actually, I guess he picked me in a sense.” He smiled to recall their first encounter at a public library and was surprised to see her reacting finally, a smile on her bold lips as he continued. “As always, we started out as friends, found each other’s company comfortable and were inseparable to the point that we’d talk about the most personal matters, including him opening up to me about being gay – and I accepted it gladly. Regretfully, I didn’t return him my fumbled identity but after much added time spent with him, especially after picking up hints that he was interested in me as much as I was in him, the scale within myself started weighing heavily to one side.”

Erwin paused as he felt an odd wash of relief and shifted in his seat whereas she hadn’t moved since he spoke. The more he shared, surprisingly the easier it was talking about the topic he hasn’t been able to completely vent about – and with the most unexpected listener too!

“I wasn’t a hundred percent sure I was ready to tell him, but…” he started again and prepared to add every bit of detail into what felt like poetry was about to spill out of him. “…with time I felt an attachment to him. Not one of friendship where we spoke about our favorites, argue over whose career is better or why my writing is ineligible. He was making me a better person, always lecturing me whenever I slacked on my studies, polish up my habits, adding some insight that even I couldn’t gather despite my knowledge, and I just _yearned_ to be the best for him just a bit more than myself. He taught me to be patient because, by God, is he a _complicated_ character. And because of that trait of his – because he was a book that had no ending, I fell in love with him.”

There it was. Finally. Even the way her perfectly shaped brows quirked told him it was about dam time he got to the point. Erwin chuckled to her neutral yet friendly response and continued.

“And I was sure of it. Before him, I fell in love with a girl named Marie back in high school, which failed because I never got to tell her due to her moving across the country from earning a scholarship…  But the love for her was more of the “I’d do anything for you” or “butterflies in your belly” type. The love I felt for _him_ was entirely different: he was a challenge I needed. Whenever he was being irritable, I only wanted to learn how to appease him. Whenever I failed an exam, I only took his flaring lectures as concrete criticism and resulted in my studies to improve. He was my type of discipline, my type of voice to move me where I should be heading. Thus the scale definitely tipped and I was so sure that I decided to finally confess to him without second guessing…” Erwin trailed off a moment and smiled. “But he didn’t believe me.”

His gaze fell to the table and she offered an apologetic expression. Guess she couldn’t say she had it as bad as she imagined, because she only _felt_ troubled in her life while Erwin _lived_ an internal trouble.

“That didn’t discourage me, however,” he clarified, “That bit of rejection only pushed me to show him more, until he had no choice but believe me once I confessed to him again in front of an audience. He must’ve had doubts still but I was too content to notice then. After that, we finally tried our feelings, it slowly made sense to us both and time was nothing but enjoyable despite the opposing team surrounding us. Unfortunately, my priorities back then weren’t in check and when that rumored inheritance was thrown into the pile… I found out what the requirement was to fully earn it and I was stupidly blinded about what I already had that I started second guessing myself. Then–”

“Then I waltzed in.”

Erwin glanced up to find her smiling apologetically, as if saying ‘and I ruined it, right?’

“Well, yes–”

“Erwin, you know you could’ve totally rejected me, right?”

“Of course I knew. But as I mentioned earlier, I grew fond of you the more we got to know each other, which is why I was second-guessing myself.”

Shit. Now that he said that, it was just as he felt with Levi years ago: second-guessing his preferences until he got to know him. Erwin sighed. “That was my excuse back then but, in reality, I just selfishly wanted what was promised. The news got to him, I said some obnoxious bullshit, earned me a knock-out worthy jab to my jaw, but most importantly, I lost _him_ for a long time. Fortunately, we share many mutual friends so we would see and hear about each other until, luckily for me, we became friends again and stayed only that, except with a sour aftertaste. We managed to stay in contact yet the awkwardness was there. Every time I spoke to or looked at him, I felt _it_ again – the love we had and worked for – but reminded myself that that I was promised to you… And to make the situation worse, I second-guessed myself _again_ at our wedding because he was there.”

Her eyes widened to that and smiled, oddly enjoying that detail. Strangely, she didn’t question it yet Erwin cared to explain.

“A close friend of ours invited him as a plus one. I was pleasantly shocked he even showed up…”

She let out a small laugh. “Erwin, we didn’t establish a plus one system for anyone.”

“I know but I was too chicken shit to invite him myself so one invitation had the luxury to a plus one,” Erwin admitted a year later while she just giggled to his crime from across the table.

“He was there, so what happened? Did you talk at all?”

His head shook in regret. “We just looked at each other from across the room and… I felt the uncertainty for my decisions once again. After that, during our first year as newlyweds, I distanced myself from you because I felt so lost again. I became just _so_ _frustrated_ to keep on doubting myself when I should’ve been paying attention to you. I was married to you, a compromise I was to legally prioritize, and yet I was holding on to him like a curse. I still loved him.” Erwin laughed softly to his use of past tense. “I still do, probably triple or more than. That’s why I say you have every right to be resentful, to feel used… I wasted your time, your feelings and trust. I am terribly sorry and I hope you can forgive me.”

They sat in silence after that. Erwin stared at his untouched drink –he’d let it out, _finally –_ and listened to the surrounding sounds of the restaurant while waiting for the next reaction, which took him by surprise.

“So that’s it. He must be very special, that Levi…”

Erwin’s head whipped up so fast that she sat back with a laugh to actually see him blushing. At that moment, the waitress stopped by briefly to drop off the check, pick up their plates and thanked them for visiting. He remained flustered after their returned privacy, but she wasn’t testing him with her answer, otherwise she’d be disappointed.

“I knew he was there, and trust me, Erwin, I could tell,” she admitted with a wink. “You thought I was too distracted about everything going perfectly at our wedding to notice – but I saw it all. I noticed your attention constantly wandered off but could never pinpoint the location, until I kept feeling watched then found out it wasn’t really towards me.” She sighed, resting her cheek at the back of her hand. “Erwin, the way Levi looked at you was just as regretful as you felt and it made me wonder for a while, until the day you went to our home to pick up your belongings… I had my suspicions but then I found Levi at the top of our stairs glaring at me so deeply, I could see my very death!”

Erwin laughed softly, crossing his arms on the table as he quirked a brow at her teasingly. “Maybe because you practically backed me up towards a corner with a hand at my shoulder.”

“Oho, I did that on purpose,” she confessed cheekily. “I heard approaching footsteps because my jealous self thought it was another woman. I made those moves just to make her jealous but turned out to be a _he_. Ha!”

Erwin joined her in a chuckle. So that’s why she had suddenly made a move on him back then... “Well, he didn’t admit, but I think Levi was a bit jealous too.”

“You _think_? A _bit?_ ”

The two shared another laugh before staring into one another with lingering smiles as their thoughts shared a common reaction: _Wow_ , _what a turn-around of a conversation_. They were actually smiling at each other for the first time in months. A genuine smile, to top it all off. Not one to paint over resentment or hate.

“He is very special,” Erwin murmured. He recalled how he felt the moment Levi forgave him that night, confessing to him in a way that he could only ever dream of. “I’m an idiot for lying to him. To you. And myself.”

“Yeah, duh. You big oaf!”

He rolled his eyes at her, to which she playfully wrinkled her nose. This felt new to the both of them as they finally felt a connection. Not of intimacy but friendship – the correct one. She easily could’ve been his closest female friend long ago but he was so blinded by interest to get to know her in such a way. Now he just felt guilty and stupid for thinking he could feel disgusted by her when now he just felt pure appreciation for her. Underneath the woman she was forced to act upon, she was lovely and a treat to spend time with. The circumstances were only mixed up by mistake.

“And, yes, I forgive you,” she suddenly sprung up gently, “but only if you forgive me.”

Erwin scoffed. “Stop, you have no fault.”

“I mean for my childish behavior.”

He paused at that, because she wasn’t the only one with that reason, but for the sake of their peace treaty, he yielded. “Of course.”

“Good. Well then… This turned out better than expected,” she said quite shyly. “Actually, I think it’s the best communication we’ve ever had! That _I’ve_ ever had alone!”

“Agreed.” Erwin nodded. “We should’ve tried this truth-telling thing a long time ago. We both failed in that department.”

“All newlyweds do, Erwin. We just didn’t acknowledge it sooner.” She reached over to pat his arm. “Now let’s practice that, start fresh… You with Levi and I’ll work at it too with whomever I end up with – or that’s _if_ I find someone without a dirty little secret,” she teased with that last part.

“What happened with…”

“It was a one-time thing,” she waved off and clicked her tongue when referred to the cheating partner. “Felt like shit afterwards and transferred to another department at work in order to avoid any further contact with him.”

“So you had a conscience?” Erwin teased back and her jaw dropped in a playful scoff, flicking a ball of her straw paper at his nose.

“Yes, you ass,” she grumbled with a roll of her eyes and started pulling out her wallet. Before Erwin could fight over paying for their meal, wanting to insist splitting the check at least, her hand slammed down the couple bills on the middle of the table.

“Let me have my way one last time, Erwin.”

His hands rose in surrender and nodded. They stood from their seats, looked at each other in a different way and, for a moment, both didn’t know what to do, until she stepped in first and pulled Erwin in for a hug by wrapping her arms around his shoulders at first. Taken aback, his hands were in the air as she used the leverage of her high heels to move her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, granting the okay to have his hands at the center of her back.

“I’m really proud of you,” she whispered and felt him giving her a gentle squeeze. “Promise I’m not mad, just relieved it wasn’t just me this entire time.”

Erwin had tensed at the sincerity in her voice, a hint of fragility as if she was at the verge of crying. Sensing this she pulled away with a hand cupping his cheek and smiled at the sorry look in his eyes to see a tear trailing down her cheek.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m just glad you opened up to me.” She sniffled and giggled to prove she was okay and gently smacked his cheek before stepping away from him. “Just go be happy. Go make Levi happy.”

He could only offer a silent smile while she kept on drying her tears with the sleeves of her cardigan. He expected her to turn around and leave as she would always do, but she wouldn’t. Of course she wouldn’t right away because that was just an act before. She only kept on averting her face away to mourn out the window, so Erwin leaned in and kissed her cheek in farewell.

“You know I love you.”

She nodded to his words, knowing exactly what he meant. He’d said the same to her in the past but not in a sincere way as he did now. Of course he didn’t mean them in romantic way. It was a love that friends shared, a platonic love – love they were meant to share from the beginning and not the shattered type. Not hatred. Not disgust.

Not the type of unconditional love Erwin has for Levi.

“Get out of here.” She flashed him an honest grin now and her mourning ended as she playfully pushed him away so that Erwin finally turned to leave. But before she forgets, she realizes there was something she needed to say.

“Erwin, one last request?”

He looked at her curiously.

“Promise me an invite me to the wedding, yeah?”

Erwin blushed instantly, his breath catching and she laughed to catch on the reaction. She was quite enjoying his reactions, knowing a bulk of man like him could blush so cutely for another man half his size.

“It’s…It’s a little early to be bringing that up, isn’t it?” he inquired as calmly as possible, “plus, who knows if that’s what he wants.”

_Or if he’ll want me that long._

She made a face, one that read all kinds of bullshit. “Please, he may be a grumpy guy and I may not know him all that well, but I can assure you, Erwin… Levi wants nothing but tolerate you for the rest of his life if he’s willing to forgive you after what you did to him.”

With that idea, Erwin’s heart beat started drumming wildly; he didn’t have the words to even reply. He could only rub the back of his neck to think on those words and glanced at her with what seemed to be hope in his eyes.

“Just promise me, ‘kay?”

Erwin chuckled nervously. There was nothing more he wanted but belong to Levi for an eternity even after death, but only time will declare such fate. After this conversation, Erwin felt a kick of confidence. It’s like he’s received some sort of odd blessing.

 “If that happens, I promise you’ll get an invite.”

“ _When_ it happens!”

No, this was closure. Deep wounds have been sewn shut and Erwin could finally leave his past where it belongs. He waved goodbye and she giggled as she returned it, shaking her head at the flustered blonde rushing out the doors for the last time until that promise arrives.

**ღ    ღ    ღ    ღ**

Erwin drove in silence, eyes focused ahead to maneuver the streets carefully. He was supposed to head home and wait until he had to meet Levi, but he couldn’t wait. After what just happened, there was this odd rush of excitement and instead of steering his wheel towards familiar routes, he took a detour and headed to where his heart desired most.

And so he was now at Levi’s door, staring at the well-kept wood for a moment as he recalled how rock bottom he felt the last time he stood there. Erwin was a cluster of a mess then, frustrated and in need of comfort he didn’t deserve. But now…

He was happy.

He prepared to knock but stopped a moment. He could hear familiar commotion inside – the sounds of clinking items, rushing water and pans being moved around – and it made Erwin smile. It reminded him of the golden days whenever he met up Levi in his dorm but was instructed to wait outside until any cleaning commotion ceased before interrupting, or else Levi would personally skin Erwin alive with his own bare hands if dirt tracks were left behind after walking in unannounced. Sometimes he even had to sit with his back against the door only to fall back when the door would suddenly be yanked open by Levi because he needed to throw out the trash.

 _“Oh, you’re here…”_ was Levi’s empty reaction every single time along with a small laugh because Erwin just wouldn’t learn to stop leaning against the door. But Erwin only kept it up, purposely forgetting obedience because foolishness always lit up his lover’s face. He was more than happy to be an idiot to hear Levi’s laugh.

Erwin sighed to that and picked up the faint scent of hygienic products which meant Levi’s deep cleaning ritual had finished a while ago. And so he deemed safe to raise his fist, a few content knocks on the door, waited until sounds from the kitchen halted and Erwin took a step back when he heard steps approaching.

The door jammed at first because of the locks and Erwin snorted to hear Levi curse as he undid them all. It made him wonder, however, why he hadn’t peeked through the blinds as usual and instead went straight to opening the door. Once their eyes met, Erwin felt a splash of relief, smiling affectionately in greeting whereas Levi frowned and glanced around behind him.

“…You’re not the UPS guy.”

Erwin laughed and shook his head. “No wonder… So you were looking forward to another man?”

“I order shit online so of course.”

Taking closer steps, Erwin took his chin with one hand and leaned down so their lips were a breath apart. But of course the shorter one wasn’t fazed by it. “Levi, you wound me.”

“What, you jealous?”

Their lips connected and Erwin gently bit Levi’s lower lip in response, pulling until their eyes met. “Maybe just a tad, but even you know you’re mine,” he said in secret and kissed Levi’s cheek, smiling to his slight shudder.

“What are you even doing here?” Levi asked breathlessly as lips kept on grazing his jaw and cheek. “You’re here too early.”

“I wanted to see you sooner.”

A sudden wet kiss to his neck and Levi’s hands were at Erwin’s waist to attempt pushing him away. “Clearly,” he gasped before Erwin’s lips took his and didn’t realize he only kept on tugging the blonde inside instead. He may not have expected him but he was damn sure glad to see his handsome face. Always.

Levi turned his head to speak, “H-how was your meet-up with…” A kiss to the corner of his lips hushed him, along with a rushed yet breathy “fine” tickled his neck before Erwin littered the pale skin with tender kisses.

“Erwin…” One last peck was allowed to his lips before yanking away. “My nosy neighbor will get a heart attack if you don’t stop.”

“Oh? How rude of us,” said Erwin and took advantage of Levi’s daze to flip them around so he could drag them both inside and shut the door behind Levi. Erwin’s caging hands were around his waist and pressed himself against his companion to keep him from escaping, leaning down to kiss just under his ear. “How’s this?”

Levi felt the heat, his hips wanting to roll forward, but remembered there was a little detail in the other room so he placed his hands at Erwin’s shoulders and tried pushing him away. “Wait just a bit,” he said carefully and managed to brush past Erwin towards the kitchen, only to be tugged back by the wrist. Firm hands were at his ass this time, pressing even tighter against bulk and a voice melted into his ear.

“I want you, _Levi_.”

If such hot breath didn’t rush blood to his groin, Levi wouldn’t know who he was anymore. He’s wanted Erwin for a long time, way, _way_ too long. If he could, the man towering over him would be first to be stripped down and the one begging Levi to slow down instead. But there was just a wee issue…

“Fuck, Erwin, I said wait–”

“For what?”

Erwin eased a bit, although frustrated, allowing Levi to stand on his feet after he’d been slightly lifted apparently. They were panting softly now and the blue in his eyes were too incredible for Levi to resist, but God-dammit…

“Trust me,” Levi insisted and carefully took one of Erwin’s hands from his behind and guided them to the kitchen finally.

Within those short steps, Erwin couldn’t help but smirk. Levi was acting coy, the usual sharpness in his steel eyes seemed troubled, a bit flustered even, and it was only making him more excited. His free hand would reach out, trying to grab his lover from behind but Levi was sly, predicting his teasing and dodged further groping.

“Erwin, chill out a bit and help me out here.” Levi bit his lip to block a laugh as he jumped away and stood on the other side of the table from stubborn hands trying to catch him. “If you don’t stop, I won’t let you touch me in my property _ever_.”

Thick brows jumped to that unreasonable threat and surrendered his hands. “Alright, alright… I’ll stop.”

A finger pointed at him like a parent did with a child as a warning, and for a moment, Levi had the blonde still and deemed safe to walk around the table and turn around towards a cabinet. It was quiet at first while Erwin’s staring at his perfect ass betrayed him and suddenly stepped in, pressed Levi against the counter, ignoring grumbled curses and forced him back around to grab the back of his thighs and lifted him to sit him on the countertop, a hand grabbed the back of his head, tightening his hold through raven locks painlessly. An irritated “fuck it” emitted from Levi’s lips and slipped his hands under Erwin’s shirt just above his belt, yanking at the loops so their lips crashed. It was messy at first, trying to find a pattern when both hungered for one another, until Erwin demanded submission by nipping at his lower lip and licked for entrance.

The moment their tongues met, there was a breathy moan and Erwin smirked. He dropped his hands at Levi’s thighs and gave them a lusting squeeze before sneaking in between. Levi threw his head back in a gasp, scowling at his teasing blues from the pleasure he suddenly received having his erection palmed through his jeans.

“For…fuck’s sake!” Levi hissed and clenched Erwin’s shirt to hear him chuckle _._ At this point Levi was like the house cat that refused any affection and was pushing away the stubborn owner who couldn’t take a hint. Hands now clenching around Erwin’s wrists, they stared each other down. Levi thought that giving in would allow him some control at some point, but he only made it fucking worse. Erwin was purposely pressing every one of his buttons and clearly enjoying it.

_Curse them carnal urges…_

“Either something good happened with your lunch date or you’re actually desperately seeking comfort.”

“Oh no, it went surprisingly well,” Erwin whispered and kissed his temple. “This is just me longing for you.”

“You’re like a mongrel in heat.”

Levi muffled a groan when Erwin unexpectedly grinded against him, their heights at the moment leveling for the perfect friction in between.

“Well I _have_ been holding back for too long.”

“Fucking hell…" Levi was weakening to Erwin's touch and it only tingled him with desire when he felt his belt loosened. That's when smaller hands stopped Erwin before he could unbutton him, as much as Levi would love those large hands to get him off. The blue staring him down were filled with lust and it only made Levi salivate. "Erwin, seriously, control yourself a few more minutes, before–”

“FOUND IT!” a third chirpy voice made Erwin jump and Levi sigh, and then running footsteps from the hallway dashed into the kitchen. “Levi-bro! My other shoe was under the bed– _OH_.”

There was Isabel standing frozen in a position where she held up her apparently missing shoe with one hand like she found hidden treasure, her green eyes wide as saucers to walk into something that could’ve given her a nosebleed if Erwin hadn’t pried himself away in time. He managed to sit on the nearby chair away from view to hide the tent in his pants while Levi remained sitting on the countertop with his legs crossed to hide his own.

“Smitty!”

The goofy smile Erwin wore as he awkwardly waved at Isabel only fueled the ‘I told you so, shithead’ look Levi was heavily weighing down on him.

“Hey, uh, didn’t know you were here…”

“Is why I told you to wait,” Levi grumbled low enough so Erwin only heard, crossing his arms at the blonde when he was offered a sorry look.

“Oh yeah– Wait, why you on the countertop?” Isabel’s attention span switched and Levi hopped off his location after the evidence was gone. “Couldn’t reach the paprika again?”

“Shut it, Iz,” warned Levi as he crouched to dig through the pans and pots cabinet, darting Erwin a death glare to quiet his fits of chuckles. And he does, like a strike of lighting, so Erwin turns to Isabel for an escape route.

“Congratulations on the new job. Mike tells me you really surprised him.”

“Oh stop. I should thank you helping me get in!”

Erwin shook his head, pushing all the credit away. “It’s all you.”

Isabel grinned and proceeded to hop on one foot as she put on her recovered shoe. “Welp, I’m off!”

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Levi rose up suddenly, a pot in his hand to point at the redhead.

“Doing some training with Bossman.”

“On a Saturday?” Levi’s eyes narrowed suspiciously when Isabel nodded.

“Mike’s shop is open half days on weekends, Levi,” Erwin vouched in the background and Isabel nodded more enthusiastically.

"And he wanted to do a bit of one-on-one training after hours today only since it'll be too busy during the week."

Levi sighed dismissively and placed the pot on the stove as Isabel pranced away to the door. “Alright. Don’t forget you got a curfew.”

“Back before eight, got it!” Isabel confirmed before shutting the door and left the two to stare at nothing for a quiet moment. Levi turned to Erwin, arms crossed and a casual frown to tell it was his entire fault.

“How would I know she was here?!”

“If your dick wasn’t screaming, you would’ve let me tell you!”

Erwin bit the inside of his lip to hold back from laughing after rewinding everything that happened. Of course she was here considering she had nowhere to reside at the moment, but he had no idea she’d be here long enough to wipe his memory. And so he felt internally foolish while Levi continued stoically as always.

“She’s staying here for a week and then next week is at Furlan’s place. We’ll be taking turns housing her until she saves enough to earn a place of her own.”

Erwin perked up at that and turned in his chair to fully face him. “I can accommodate that. My father’s company owns apartment complexes.”

Levi stared in a frown.

“For free of course,” the blonde elaborated, “Actually, she can stay for as long as she needs.”

Levi considered him a moment and opened his mouth to input his reply but ended up letting out a low laugh. The look on Erwin’s face was so determined that he felt that flutter of love, adoration for the continuous acts of generosity he offered for Isabel, someone considered more of an acquaintance. The frown he held was only a mask to hide what he felt inside but Erwin must’ve taken it as an expression of doubt to his offer.

“Somehow I knew you’d say something like that…” Levi spoke up after composing himself. “Thanks…but no. Isabel needs to learn how to continue taking care of herself and gifting her free permanent housing won’t do that. The currency I’m accepting for letting her stay is assigning her chores, to teach her hygienic responsibilities once she’s on her own.”

With a nod, Erwin shrank in his seat with that. Softened by his slight disappointment, Levi walked over to stand in front of him, cupped his face so they stared into each other.

“Thank you, really. But this is not just me talking,” Levi urged on, kissing his forehead to show his true appreciation. “Even if I allow your offer to go through, Isabel would flat out reject it and guarantee the same words coming from her. Before all this, I’ve told her to stay with me countless times but she’d turn a deaf ear on me, saying she would only do so once she got a job. Now she’s got one, she’s finally safe under temporary roofs and almost caught us fondling in my kitchen. So there: Isabel’s just a proud little shit as I am.”

The little smirk he offered made Erwin chuckle in agreement. Not directly to his cunning ways (Erwin’s always known that) but of his pride. With the time she’s known or been around Levi, Isabel has definitely learned every nick and cranny of what tough love is. It was a continuous process Erwin knew all too well and was re-experiencing: discipline, learn, apply, grow and then comes the reward.

And his reward came soon when soft lips graced his in a loving manner. Their tongues soon grazed each other a bit and Erwin felt his selfish urges coming on again, wanting to yank his tease of a lover to his lap and touch every bit of him. But Levi pulled away to look down at him, fingers combing through blonde hair.

“So what’s caused your sudden confidence?” he inquired, snorting at the dazed look on Erwin’s handsome features. He pulled back a hand to rub his thumb along the pink dusting on his sun-kissed cheek. “Everything alright?”

Erwin gazed in confusion for a moment at first before reasoning what he meant was the meeting with his former spouse, now considered an ally, thank goodness.

“Yes, surprisingly well,” came his short answer with a sincere smile. He turned his head slightly to kiss his small palm. “All thanks to the passion you bring out of me.”

“You’re not making any sense, sap.”

There was no bite to his voice and Erwin smiled. “After she expressed her feelings and honesty, I was inspired to express my own. Somehow, you entered our conversation and I ended up confessing my deepest, darkest secret.”

Now it was Levi’s turn to blush. “You told her about us?”

“ _She_ figured it all out,” Erwin revealed with humor in his voice. The color on his little love's face was too adorable and felt the need caress warm pale skin with the back of his hand. “After that, we realized our mistakes, thanked each other for lost communication and I walked away with a clear conscience, the promise to a smooth, peaceful divorce and ended up here.”

Levi cursed under his breath. First his mother managed to figure out Erwin was the palpate to his heart and now the woman who once stole what belonged to Levi found out her former spouse was too gay for his own good. What’s with women having excellent gaydars? Not that he minded but this was all too coincidental, yet both brought benefits.

“Exactly how much did you tell her?” Levi low-key demanded and felt a pair of frisky hands now kneading the back of his thighs.

“Oh not much, just a bit of _everything_.”

“Erwin.”

“Shut up,” he said huskily before closing in and kissed Levi. This time he blocked any protests by bringing up a hand, cupped his narrow chin and angled his head to deepen the kiss, using the other hand to pull him on his lap. But Levi had no complaints as he gladly straddled the blonde and pressed up against him, gasping when a large bulge rubbed against his groin.

Erwin did seem much more at peace, acting freely without chains yanking on every intention. There were many times the blonde desperately wanted to have Levi like this, at the verge of loving him physically, show every underlying emotion he couldn't express because his educated conscience told him he was still entitled to someone else; too disturbed to hand his heart over to the person who should own it. Even though there has been past moments Erwin has appeared colorful, this was definitely one of the many versions Levi preferred. The version where Erwin was confidently instigating what both have wanted since their separation by the way his hands roamed his body, teasing erogenous zones and lips kissing those hot spots on his neck that made Levi moan low in his throat.

“Levi, you think…?” Erwin breathed through the kiss. At first, Levi thought he may have been asking permission and smirked against the pulse point of his neck before leaving a wet kiss and a possessive nip on the shuddering skin.

 _Take me, I’m yours._ Levi was ready for him and rolled his hips with a groan to show it.

“You think Isabel heard anything?”

Or at least Levi thought he was instigating a fuck fest…

Their movements stopped with only their heightened breathing filling the empty space around them. Levi pulled away slightly, blinked in confusion and couldn’t help chuckling to the look on Erwin’s face. There was a oddly attractive mix of worry and arousal. Years ago, he would be irked for being interrupted by Erwin’s silly question after their tongues made sounds that could be awkward if he focused on it hard enough. But he just couldn’t.

 _There’s no hurry_ , he reasoned finally. Besides, he could consider this as indirect edging, the little perve.

“If you’re worried about exposing us, rest assured. Isabel knows. She’s not ignorant, Erwin. Plus, she was excited to know it was you I’m dating – or more like freaked out, I had to slap her mouth shut.”

“Dating?”

Levi stilled because Erwin was smiling too eagerly. The hands around his waist gave a gentle (excited) squeeze and his blue eyes had widened a fraction. 

“What.”

“You said… We’re dating.”

Levi’s lips parted to fight that but closed them instantly in realization.

 _Shit._ Did that really slip out?

Turning away from enough embarrassment to fork his brows, Levi bit his lip to gather his thoughts and composure while Erwin continued to grin like the loving idiot he was. A few days ago he refused to bestow a status title for their relationship, denying even to his own mother who lectured him for being too strict about opening his heart to a love interest – some silly blonde dork he refused to accept he was in deep shit over heels in love. Now he was just letting words fall so casually.

Whatever. Why was this making Erwin so happy anyway? 

“It’s not like we’re in grade school,” Levi grouched when shyness colored him red, “I mean…we’ve been acting like…”

“Levi.”

“What.”

_A couple._

“Sorry, it just makes me… _so damned happy_ knowing you refer to me that way.” Erwin slipped his fingers with Levi’s to lighten up the mood. The horny mood was evidenced by the tent in their jeans but this moment was too precious for one of them.

“So what you’re saying is…” Levi smirked, gently pinching Erwin’s chin with his thumb and forefinger to tease him next. “You like being called my _boyfriend_.”

Erwin laughed nervously and averted his gaze, blushing as he feared his giddy heart beat was a little too loud. It was an odd sensation but it dazed him like no other sight or sound. Levi may have been hesitant to name their relationship but little does he know that Erwin has always considered them an item, a fated pair. Still, he had to admit...

“More like… I just love to hear you say I’m yours in whatever way.”

Levi took in every emotion crossing Erwin’s face and made a low whimpering sound in his throat. Those blue pools were now so focused on his and that’s how it should've always been, only realizing how gorgeous they can be when Erwin sprouted words so sincere that Levi had the habit to claim them as cheesy. The way his own heart pounded was just too much that his hands cupped the back of his blonde head and kissed him for another rousing moment. This time they kissed with more of passion than lust. It was clear at the beginning that both wanted to yield and just gravitate towards one another. But, once again, they couldn’t be more than pleased with this current connection.

Now as their foreheads pressed together, they could sense their feelings resonating, linking every bit of trust they could possibly bestow. Once that silent moment ceased, they leaned away and it was silver gazing into blue before speaking up.

“Now what?” Levi whispered.

Erwin smiled, admiring the way the light behind Levi complimented his shape, only his silhouette managing to make his mouth dry. He was stunning.

“Now…” His thumb brushed across pouty lips. “I will continue to woo you.”

Levi cringed to the sap, nose wrinkling and brows furrowing, yet couldn’t stop his hand from carding up Erwin’s undercut until it was situated through his golden hair and mussed the longer hair. It was a silent praise and those blue hues looked lovely mixed with the orange-yellow lighting the evening offered in his kitchen.

_Although you already have me._

But hell would Levi admit that out loud. Not yet, at least.

"Heh. Bring it on, blondie."


End file.
